The Digimon in Neo-Queen Serenity's Court
by Kellybug
Summary: The Digidestined return home- a *little* late -_^
1. Default Chapter

  
The Digidestined in Neo-Queen Serenity's Court.   
A Sailormoon - Digimon Crossover fanfiction.   
By: Kelly Paul Graham.   
_____________________________________________________________________________   
DISCLAIMER: The main characters in this story are not mine. The Digimon and   
Digi-destined and their families belong to their creator, Miyoshi Houso, and   
Toei Animation.   
Neo-Queen Serenity, King Endymion, Chibiusa ("Small Lady"), and the   
Sailorsenshi- and Crystal Tokyo- are the property of their creator Naoko   
Takeuchi, and Toei Animation.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Part I- "Serenity's Tale".   
  
The Palace was somber.   
It had only been six hundred years ago that the invasion of the Blackmoon Family   
and the Death Phantom had been defeated. Crystal Tokyo was still in the process   
of rebuilding. And, the population of Earth was still reeling from the effects   
brought on by the war.   
'This is a hard place to grow up in,' Chibiusa thought to herself, 'ever when   
your blood is royal.'   
Chibiusa had been in the conservatory taking music lessons from Princesses   
Haruka and Michiru when those lessons were stopped short by a meeting of the   
Senshi. Chibiusa could not help but wonder what sort of emergancy this was.   
"Even with the Rebels dead", Sailoruranus pondered, "they still seem to threaten   
us!"   
"Ghosts", Sailorneptune answered, "can do many things."   
"Including", said Chibiusa sadly, "stir up memories."   
  
"I am glad you are all here!" King Endymion said as he and Neo-Queen Serenity   
entered the war-room, "Especially you, Small-Lady!"   
"I was given the role of the new Sailor Senshi of the Moon, Papa-san!" Chibiusa   
bowed. "I must wear the responsibility!"   
"And you wear it well, Chibiusa!" Neo-Queen Serenity said. "I am proud of you,   
my daughter!" She then turned to face the entire Senshi. "I have called you   
here, minna, because we have a potential-problem on our hands."   
"A 'potential-problem', your Majesty?" Sailorjupiter asked.   
"Hai, Jupiter! Sailormercury detected an extra-dimentional rift over the Island   
of Hokkaido. Is it still there, Mercury?"   
The blue-haired Senshi scanned with her portable computer. "Hai, your Majesty!"   
"How long has it been there, your Majesty ?" Sailorneptune asked.   
"Thirty minutes," Neo-Queen Serenity answered, "and counting."   
"Then The Lady Mars has had no time to read it ?" Sailoruranus said. "Not   
directly." Sailormars answered the other Senshi. "But my fire-readings of this   
morning warned me of this, of sixteen beings coming from somewhere." She paused   
to catch her breath, "eight of them are human."   
"Another invasion ?" Sailorsaturn asked. "A scouting party ?"   
"We don't know," said Serenity, "but, whoever they are will put our subjects in   
a panic when they are found out. Crystal Tokyo is still on the sword's edge from   
the Blackmoon invasion!"   
"What says Sailorpluto about this ?" Sailorvenus asked.   
"The prospect for pain is high." The Time-gaurd replied. "But there seems no   
danger to the Millenium. If things go correctly."   
"Sailorvenus! Sailoruranus!" Serenity ordered. "Locate the rift! And bring the   
occupants of it back here, UNHARMED, for questioning!"   
"Hai, Your Majesty!"   
"And, Sailoruranus.." Serenity motioned the Senshi.   
"Nani ?"   
"I mean", Serenity emphasized, "bring them back UNHARMED !"   
"Hai, Your Majesty."   
  
"Chibiusa ?" Serenity said, "Before you leave, I wish to speak with you."   
Chibiusa walked over to speak to the Neo-Queen. "Hai, Mama-san?"   
"Chibiusa ?" Serenity said, "I have been having dreams , and I believe they are   
about this day.. and a promise I made at the start of the Crystal Millenium."   
Serenity withdrew a packet of envelopes and a sheet of paper. "I wish now I had   
been better at drawing," she said a bit ruefully, "but these small sketches will   
have to do."   
"Nani ?" Chibiusa asked her mother.   
"These are sketches I made from the descriptions of eight tiny creatures I was   
told about," Serenity said as her daughter peered at the drawings, "by the   
parents of the eight children who were these creatures' partners. I think the   
children", Serenity took a slow breath, "have finally come home."   
Chibiusa spoke slowly: "If these are the children?"   
"Then bring them here," Serenity sadly said as she handed her daughter the   
packet and paper, "for I must tell them a story."   
  
The Digi-destined felt themselves falling wildly through space. This was always   
the worst part of passing between the Real World and Digital World. After a few   
minutes of blackness alternating with bright flashes of light, the Digidestined   
were able to make out the light of a city. Where the city was was open to   
debate.   
"What's THAT ?" Mimi asked excitedly as she saw the strange lights.   
"Hmmm.. " Koushiro mused, "it doesn't look like the lights of Tokyo. It looks   
more like Saporro."   
"SAPORRO ??" Asked a suddenly-agitated Jyou. "That's great. What are we doing   
over Hokkaido?"   
"Search me", Gomamon said, "Someone DID remember to set the direction-finder,   
didn't they ?"   
"I set it, Gomamon!" Tentomon said. "The coordinants were DEFINITELY set on   
Tokyo! The farthest off the readings should be taking us is Yokohama!"   
"Wow." T.K. breathed. "Matsuo, how are we going to get home? Mom and Dad will be   
so worried!"   
"Don't worry, T.K.," Matsuo Ishida held onto his half-brother, "We'll get home."   
T.K. smiled up at Matsuo.   
"I just hope your parents don't mind us coming along!" Gabumon said.   
"Gabumon's right, T.K.," Patomon looked up at his partner, "we might be   
intruding."   
"Iie." Matsuo said. "You are our friends, Gabumon! Besides, you and Patomon   
looked after us all that time in the Digi-World, it's only fair that we look   
after you!"   
"I just hope we can find a place to stay." Gatomon said. "I know you want us to   
stay with you and Taichi, Hikari, but you said yourself where you live doesn't   
allow pets. I can stand the cold outside, so I can camp-out nearby! But I don't   
know about Agumon."   
"Don't worry, Gatomon!" Taichi said. "We'll figure something out!"   
"Let's worry about that later", Hikari said. "The Earth's coming up rather fast!   
Impact in ten.. nine.. eight.."   
"seven.. six.. five.." T.K. continued the countdown.   
"four.. three.. two.. one.." Sora counted.   
"ZERO !" Everyone yelled, Digimon and Digidestined.   
"Everyone out!" Taichi said as the warp they were riding faded. "Women and   
Digimon first!"   
"Saporro.. " Izzy began.   
"the Digi-tachi have landed!" Jyou shouted.   
"But- where ?" Sora asked, looking around. "This IS Saporro, isn't it?"   
"It certainly looked like it from the air!" Koushiro said in wonderment.   
  
"Stand right where you are !" Called the voice of Sailorvenus. "Whoever you are,   
we DEMAND in the name of Her Imperium Majesty Neo-Queen Serenity- surrender   
yourselves up and come with us!"   
"'Surrender'?" Gomamon asked with a cock-eyed glance.   
"'Demand'?" a stunned Gabumon repeated.   
"I don't think so !" Taichi and Agumon slowly responded.   
"Ut-oh.." Hikari, Gatomon, T.K., and Patomon barely breathed out.   
"This isn't FAIR !" Taichi shouted to the seifuku-garbed warrior-women. "We've   
had to fight a whole other world just to get home! Now we're home, and we have   
to fight again ??? NO WAY !!! Agumon.. DIGIVOLVE !"   
"Agumon digivolve to.. Greymon !!!"   
Soul Sword, Aqua Mirror, Silence Glaive, and Time Staff were drawn by the Outer   
Senshi as the Inner Senshi readied their strongest attacks.   
"A.. Dinosaur ?" Chibiusa asked herself as the two sides readied to battle.   
"This is NOT good! Shimatte! Senshi !! Sheathe your weapons ! That is an ORDER   
!! Drop them to the GROUND!!"   
"But, Your Highness-" Sailoruranus started to protest.   
Sailorsaturn withdrew the Silence Glaive.   
"FORGET I am the Neo-Princess, Ten'ou-san! Here, I represent Neo-Queen Serenity!   
As of NOW, I am your COMMANDER!! Drop your weapons!"   
Aqua Mirror, Soul Sword, and Tie Staff clattered to the ground.   
Chibiusa ran up to the center of the pending-battlefield. She then withdrew   
Serenity's sketches and started counting off:   
"Dinosaur? Check. Bird? Check. Teddybear ???.. with a.. horn? Check."   
"Teddybear?" Gabumon asked Matsuo, "Do I look like a teddybear?"   
Chibiusa continued counting off her list: "Beetle? Hmm... Check. Cabbage?   
Ahhhh.. check. A.. long-eared seal? Check."   
"Mimi?" Palmon looked up to her Digi-partner. "Do I look like a head of cabbage?"   
"A seal?" Gomamon asked, then laughed. "Well, I've been called worse!"   
"Much worse", agreed Tentomon matter-of-factly.   
"Hey!" Gomamon exclaimed, trying to sound indignent.   
The Digidestined and Digimon tried not to laugh at this- and almost succeeded.   
Chibiusa continued her count-off while trying to hide the smile she was guiltily   
developing. "Cat ? Check. And a.. hmmm. Mom told me this was a hamster? but with   
wings for ears. Whatever it is," Chibiusa continued, "it's kawaii!"   
"Wrong word, Miss!" Gatomon grinned. "The correct word's 'Kowaii!'"   
"Gatomon!" T.K. defended his Digimon. "Don't pick on Patomon like that!"   
"It's ok, T.K.!" Patomon said with a smile. "We all know how she really feels!   
Don't we, Gatomon?"   
Gatomon blushed and tried to hide behind Hikari. The Digidestined and Digimon   
tried not to laugh again, and succeeded much-less than the previous time.   
Chibiusa almost bent-over with laughter. "OK! I surrender !" Then she regained   
herself. "What I mean is.." She pulled the first envelope out of her mother's   
packet. "Is there a Sora Takenouchi here ?"   
"Hai?" Sora said in a stunned response.   
"This letter is for you, Takenouchi-san!" Chibiusa bowed. "My mother has kept it   
safe awaiting your return!"   
"She.. She has ?" Sora asked still in a stunned state.   
"Hai!" Chibiusa stood up straight and smiled. "But, first, she had requested an   
audience with you!" Chibiusa then cleared her throat so even the Senshi could   
hear. "And Neo-Queen Serenity is not one you wish to upset!"   
There was silence on the field.   
"Neo-Queen Serenity?" Gomamon asked Chibiusa, "The one in whose name we were   
told to surrender to?" "Gomen. The Princess of Venus can be a bit quick-tongued,   
ahhh.. ?" Chibiusa looked at Gomamon.   
"The name is Gomamon!" The Digimon extended a paw.   
"Arigatou, Gomamon!" Chibiusa smiled, taking Gomamon's paw.   
"Pardon me," Koushiro said haltingly, "Your.. Highness ? If I may ask, where are   
we?"   
"Saporro, kind sir," Chibiusa bowed, "on the island of Hokkaido!"   
"This.. is Saporro?" Koushiro looked around mesmerized. "When was THIS built?"   
"Saporro was rebuilt five hundred years ago." Chibiusa said a bit sadly.   
"Rebuilt?" Mimi asked quizzically.   
"'Five hundred years ago?" Jyou asked increduously.   
"Hai!" Chibiusa straightened up again. "Welcome to 36st-Century Japan!"   
"Pardon me, miss ?" Patomon asked Chibiusa, "How does the Queen know about us?"   
"That," Chibiusa smiled a little, "is Mama-san's story to tell!"  
  
The Digimon and Digi-destined were escorted to Crystal-Tokyo. After landing at   
Yokohama and getting to the Crystal Palace, Koushiro spoke up. "So much has   
changed."   
"Is it just me," Matsuo said, "or were we getting an enemy's welcome when we   
landed?"   
"Gomen nisai." Chibiusa apologized. "The people of the city are still wary of   
strangers. An aftershock from our last war."   
"That, I can understand", Jyou said. The Digimon and Digi-destined nodded in sad   
agreement.   
"When did it happen?" asked Sora.   
"Six-hundred years ago," Chibusa sighed, "within the living-memory of the   
survivors. Within my memory."   
The Digi-destined and their Digimon stopped in their tracks.   
"Nani ?" asked Chibiusa.   
"'Within my memory?" Mimi asked. "Just how old are you, Your Highness ? If I may   
ask."   
"Fourteen-hundred years old." Chibiusa replied. "Mom can explain all this better   
than I can! Come! We're almost there!"   
The small group continued onto the throneroom.   
"Gomamon?" Jyou said.   
"Gatomon?" Hikari called out.   
"Nani?" The two Digimon answered.   
"Be on your BEST behavior !"   
"Aren't we always?!"   
There was a burst of laughter in the hallway.   
  
"Your Majesties?" Chibiusa bowed to Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion of   
Earth. "I present to you the Digimon and Degi-destined!"   
Chibiusa Stepped aside to make way for her quests. Agumon and Taichi, Gatomon   
and Hikari, Byomon and Sora, Gabumon and Matsuo, Patomon and T.K., Tentomon and   
Izzy, Palmon and Mimi, and Gomamon and Jyou came into the throneroom. Both   
Digimon and Digi-destined bowed to the Queen and King. The Senshi followed   
behind and bowed, also.   
"I am honored!" Neo-Queen Serenity smiled. Then she turned to the Shenshi.   
"Ladies? Endymion? You may leave." The Senshi started to file out of the room.   
"All may leave save you, Small Lady!"   
After the Senshi and King Endymion left the throneroom, Neo-Queen Serenity had   
Chibiusa form the Digimon and Digi-destined into a circle on the floor. Chibiusa   
then took her place around the circle and helped her Mother onto the floor as   
she sat down.   
"Pardon me, Your Majesty ?" Mimi asked, "but why are we in a circle on the   
floor?"   
"It's a storyteller's circle," the Neo-Queen said, "and we're all in it because   
here, I'm not the Neo-Queen! I'm just another storyteller!"   
Chibiusa smiled at her Mom.   
"Chibiusa!" Serenity stated. "Do you still have the letters I gave you ?"   
"All but Takenouchi-san's", the Princess answered.   
"Good!" Serenity smiled. "May I have them back?"   
"Hai." Chibiusa handed the letters back to Serenity, who started handing out the   
mail:   
"Jyou Kiddo ?"   
"Here!"   
"Koushiro Izumi ?"   
"Present!"   
"Taichi Kamiya?"   
"Here!"   
"Hikari Kamiya?"   
"Here!"   
"Mimi Tashikawa?"   
"Here!"   
"Matsuo Ishida?"   
"Here!"   
"Takeru Ishida?"   
There was silence.   
"Takeru Ishida?"   
"Pardon me, your Majesty?" T.K. asked cautiously, "isn't that 'Takeru Takaishi   
'?"   
"No.. It says 'Takeru Ishida'," Serenity smiled, "just as Shigeru Ishida-san   
wrote it out."   
T.K. smiled, wiped away a forming tear, and took the letter from Serenity's   
hands.   
"Sora Takenouchi-san?" Serenity asked. "Do you still have your mother's letter?"   
"Hai." Sora answered.   
"Have you read it yet?" Serenity asked.   
"Iie." Sora answered softly. Then, she added, "Do you wish to have it back?"   
"Iie. The letter is meant for you."   
"Arigatou!" Sora smiled.   
After the Digi-destined read and safely tucked their letters away, Serenity   
began her story:   
"Millenia ago, there was a great civilization throughout the galaxy! In our   
solar system, it was known forver after as the Silver Millenium. The centerpiece   
of the Millenium was the Moon Kingdom, ruled by the Line of Serenity! The last   
of that line was my mother. But, the Silver Millenium was destroyed in a war   
that plunged everything into chaos. She died so that her daughter- me- and her   
friends who had died could live a happier life. She used the last of her   
lifeforce to send the spirits of her daughter and friends into the River of   
Time.   
"Two thousand years later, I and my friends were reborn on earth. I grew up.   
And, then, about my fourteenth year, I started to learn of my former-life. And,   
through many adventures, I learned I was meant to rule a new Millenium! This   
happened 2500 years ago." "The same time we were born!" T.K. exclaimed.   
"And went to the Digital-World." Hikari said softly- and a bit sadly.   
"Hai." Serenity sadly smiled. "Anyhow, as the 21st Century came around, dark   
forces once again came to our world. The lifeforce of the very planet, and not   
just those who dweeled on it, was taken! The earth responded by growing colder.   
An icy sheet gripped the world for a thousand years! All that were left alive   
were placed in a deep sleep!" Serenity shivered herself, remembering those sad   
times. The Neo-Queen sighed.   
"The Senshi, the King, and I were also put in this deep sleep. A thousand years   
later, the King and I awoke from our deep sleep, we awoke the Senshi and went to   
reawaken the sleeping world! It was a slow reawakening, taking five years to   
complete. Among the first we awoke were your families.   
"This is when I first heard about you and the Digimon."   
Serenity offered water to the Digion, Digi-destined, and Chibiusa. After taking   
a drink herself, she continued the story.   
"When we woke your families, the first thing they mentioned was you! When we   
told them when and where they were, the same question came back to us. 'Where is   
my son?', 'Where is my daughter?', 'Where is my brother?', 'Where is my sister?'   
The Senshi made a search of the whole world. As we would wake up the survivors   
of our world, we would look for you!   
"Meanwhile, we were hearing your stories told at home. And we would wonder! For,   
we know how hard being heroes can be:   
"Taichi? Your parents told us of you and your sister! Your Papa said you always   
seemed to be the leader in everything you did - whether or not what would you do   
came to anything or not- and he was always proud of you because of that! And he   
was very proud of the way you would look after Hikari! "And Hikari? Your father   
often said you were the light of the family. That you always shown through   
whatever darkness the family was in! And your mother always said that the   
brightest she saw you and Taichi was that day you saved them from the Myotismon!   
She said she could feel your love and strength when you defeated the monsters,   
and as you left that last time to finish what you started!"   
Taichi and Hikari held on to each other and thei Digi-partners a bit tightly.   
The Kamiyas had been a close family, and brother and sister both sought to drink   
up all of their memories as if each moment was a drop of water.   
"Mom.. Dad.." Hikari began.   
"We'll miss you!" Tai whispered through his tears.   
"We'll always watch over them." Gatomon whispered. Agumon nodded slowly in   
agreement, tears welling in reptilian eye.   
"Sora?" Serenity began again. "Your mother told me alot about you." Serenity   
smiled reassuringly to the young girl's startled glance. "With all you've been   
through, child, I was a bit surprised when she told me how warm and loving you   
still were when you and she were last together! To recover from the violations   
you suffered-" Serenity shuddered as she remembered her first battle with Prince   
Demondo. "I've known others who, when faced with what you went through, have   
shut themselves off completely from the rest of the world! And, now that I see   
you, I can sense you are still as loving and caring now as you were then. You   
have more than avenged your attacker."   
Sora smiled as she wiped away a tear. Byomom moved closer to Sora to comfort her   
partner.   
Serenity continued her story. "After all were awakened, the remnents of Earth   
warred over the land. First with their neighbors, and then with us! We tried to   
settle the matter peacefully, but, when the people made their feelings for power   
and revenge known once more, I used the power of Ginziushou to cleanse those who   
would be cleansed of the evil in them, including your parents. Those who refused   
cleansing, I banished to their own world. I found it preferable to anything else   
mentioned."   
The Digi-destined gasped when "anything else" was "mentioned". Memories of the   
Digi-world flooded their minds. Executions were not uncommon among the Digimon.   
"Even with that war, neither your parents, nor I, forgot you. And we still   
searched." Serenity continued. "However, those I banished came back to seek   
vengeance on our world. Another war was fought. One that nearly destroyed   
everything ! It was during that war, that your families started to die. The   
Ishidas and Takenouchi-san died during the midst of the fighting in Crystal   
Tokyo. Shigeru-san, minutes after writing the letters to his sons.   
"Matsuo! Takeru! Your mother and father were very proud of you! Matsuo-san! Your   
parents told me you wore the Crest of Friendship! And your father often said how   
the strength of your friendliness seemed to help you fight the demons of   
loneliness that tried to eat at you! He said that those demons almost succeeded   
in claiming you once."   
"More than once, your Majesty." Matsuo quietly corrected Serenity. Matsuo closed   
his eyes, and shivered as he remembered his trips to Death's door after two   
overdoses. 'What was I thinking of ?' He asked himself. 'What was I running to ?   
or from ?"   
"But you faced those demons, Matsuo!" Serenity smiled. "And then you did   
something very brave. You turned your back on them, and walked away a man!"   
Serenity bowed to Matsuo. T.K. smiled up at his big brother and hugged him   
reassuringly. Gabumon and Patomon protectively sandwiched the brothers.   
"Takeru? T.K, your mother especially talked of how filled with hope and joy you   
were! And, how that joy would fill her! She would also say how brave you were,   
to go and fight the demons, even when, she thought, no one would come back out   
from that fight. But you came back! And went back to the Digi-World to help   
repair it, and all because of the hope inside you. She always prayed you would   
never lose that hope ! And so do I !"   
Neo-Queen Serenity smiled over to T.K., who returmed a shy smile as a tear   
escaped his eye. "Arigatou, Your Majesty."   
Serenity continued her tale.   
"As the war with the banished continued, others of your parents thought they   
would not survive the fighting. They also.. pinned their last thoughts to you.   
And entrusted them to me. But they never gave up praying that they would see you   
again! And, they never stopped searching the skies for you!"   
"Just as we left them." Mimi let a tear slide down her cheek. Palmon lightly   
brushed it away.   
"Hai, Mimi Tachikawa." Serenity smiled. "Your parents were very proud of you!   
When Myotismon came to conquer, your parents often told me, they could hear fear   
in your voice, as if you knew what was happening. But they heard another voice   
in you, also! One of determination and resolution! That, they said, was the   
voice they heard when they last saw you. It was a sincere resolve to put back   
right what was made wrong! They wanted so much to make their hero-daughter proud   
of them!"   
"Me? My parents wanted me to be proud of.. them?" Mimi crest started to glow as   
the tears streamed down her eyes. "I've always been proud of them!"   
"Hai." Neo-Queen Serenity softly spoke. "As they were of you- and are, in their   
rest!"   
"After the war with the Blackmoon Family, as the banished now called themselves,   
we started to rebuild- and thanked the gods that there were many who were spared   
death. Those of us who remained were drawn closer. And my people's hopes and   
dreams became mine. Koushiro ! Your parents were always praying that, if they   
could not see you again, that you would be able to grow up happy. They told me   
of the last day that you were together. Of how they saw the hurt of loneliness   
washed away by the reassurence of love. Izumi Kana-san often said she thought   
that your withdrawel may have been caused by your being adopted. I remember how   
others reacted to being without a family." Serenity grew silent, remembering   
Endymion's and Jupiter's old fears and tears. "But, she also spoke of the   
feelings of love, of warmth, that were released when you and she and Soun-san   
were finally able to talk. The tears shed that day, she said, were tears of   
joy!"   
"Hai." Koushiro choked back a tear as he smiled a little. "They were my   
parents." Tentomon drew protectively close to his partner.   
'I will watch over him, Izumi-sama!' Tentomon silently pledged.   
"I probably disappointed my parents." Jyou said glummily. "I was never able to   
be what my dad wanted me to be! And I was never able to tell him why I could   
never fulfill his dream for me." Gomamon tried to ease his friend's doubts and   
fears.   
"Jyou, that was not your fault! And, I'm sure Kido-sama understood!"   
"Hai!" Serenity exclaimed. "Kido-san DID understand! And he was very proud of   
his younger son!"   
"He.. he was?" Jyou was starting to cry a bit.   
"Hai." Serenity smiled. "Kido-san, your father often said that the gods chose   
you for greatness- for something more than the doctor he wished you to be! He   
would often laugh at himself when he remembered the talks he said he and your   
elder-brother, Shin, would have. Shin would explain to him that your reaction to   
blood would have prevented you from being a doctor. But, Shin often told me you   
would have made an excellent counselor, or, maybe, even a nurse." This last   
comment brought snickers from Matsuo and Taichi, which were quickly hushed to   
Takeru, Hikari, Sora, and Mimi. Jyou let out and nerbous chuckle as his face   
turned red. Gomamon tried to reassure his partner that anything was possible.   
"I would have made a good nurse?" Jyou asked. "Iie. I do not think so. My   
queaziness over blood would have prevented even that profession !"   
"Maybe." Serenity continued. "But, things change! And, your father always spoke   
of the responsibilies you took. Especially when Takeru's mother and father spoke   
of the responsibility you took with Takeru when you both went after Myotismon!   
Your father was very, very, proud of you!"   
Jyou found his eyes were starting to mist over. He also smiled a little.   
"Arigatou, Papa-san!" he whispered. Gomamon squeezed his partner from behind to   
reassure him.   
"As your families fell to war and age," Neo-Queen Serenity cleared her throat,   
"I found myself keeping their visual. The last thing that Shin Kido-san said to   
me, the night before he died, was, 'Tell my brother that I love him.And I hope   
we will see each other again one day.' After that, I made sure that you were not   
forsaken. I have kept a watch to the skies, waiting for the day you would come   
back home! It is the least I can do for friends."   
Serenity wiped away a tear.   
"Your.. Your Majesty?" Hikari asked. "Where are they buried? Our Families?"   
"I wish to say 'Sayonara' to my parents!" Koushiro said.   
"That goes for me, also!" Jyou stated. The rest of the Digi-destined said   
likewise.   
"They are buried in Odaiba," Neo-Queen Serenity said, "where they wished to be   
laid. 'Right where they saw you last', Shigeru-san said. They are all there."   
"When can we leave, Your Majesty ?" Mimi asked. "To see our families, I mean!"   
"There is still daylight enough to travel to Odaiba and back," Serenity said,   
"but- please- stay a bit for lunch before you leave? I promise, the food is very   
good!"   
"Well," Taichi spoke up as he felt at the hole in his stomache, "I guess we are   
all rather hungry."   
"Good!" Chibiusa smiled. "I am sure Aunt Mako-san has been busier than usual in   
the kitchen since we got back! She is not only a Princess and Senshi, but, also,   
an excellent cook!"   
"Hai!" Serenity enthusiastically echoed her daughter. "My daughter shall take   
you to the kitchen shortly! But, first, I must speak with her!" The Digimon and   
Digi-destined were excused out into the hall.   
"Chiiusa?" Neo-Queen Serenity motioned to her daughter, "all these years of   
having to use Ginzuishou's power has drained me. I wish I were able to see my   
promise through to the families of the Digi-Destined.. by giving them a place to   
cal;l home here. But, sadly, that may be a task I cannot fulfil. So, I entrust   
their well-being.. to you."   
"Hai, Mama-san!" Chibiusa hugged her mother. "Will you be jioning us for lunch?"   
  
"In a little bit, Chibiusa. Right now, I wish some time alone."   
"Hai, Mama-san!" Chibiusa bowed, and left the throneroom.   
Serenity wiped away another tear, and smiled.   
"My freiends, your chibi-tachi are home. May they be the family to my daughter..   
that.. you were to me."   
  
Coming- "Part 2- 'To Odaiba and Back."   
  



	2. The Digimon in Neo-Queen Serenity's Cour...

  
Digi-Destined in Neo-Queen Serenity's Court.  
  
A Sailormoon - Digimon Crossover fanfiction.  
  
By: Kelly Paul Graham.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
DISCLAIMER: The main characters in this story are not mine.   
  
The Digimon and Digi-destined and their families belong to their creator,   
Miyoshi Houso, and Toei Animation.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity, King Endymion, Chibiusa ("Small Lady"), the Sailorsenshi,   
the Family Tsukino- and Crystal Tokyo- are the property of their creator, Naoko   
Takeuchi,   
and Toei Animation.  
  
NOTE:   
  
Another Digi-fan has let me know (more or less), in reference to another   
fiction I have written ("Friends Forever"), that I have Ishida-san's first name   
wrong.   
Well, mistakes can happen. But, It's too late for me to change names. So....   
"Matsuo",   
meet "Yamato"! "Yamato", meet "Matsuo"!   
  
I don't remember WHERE I got the idea the "Matsuo" was "Matt"'s original   
Japanese name, but that's what I have it as ^_^  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
NOTES on Words and Phrases used  
  
Japanese words:   
"Hai" = "yes"  
  
"Iie" = "no"  
  
"Arigatou" = "Thank you"  
  
"Domo Arigatou" = "Many thanks" (?)  
  
"Sayonara" = "goodbye"  
  
"Baka" = "stupid"  
  
"Yaoi" = male homosexual  
  
"Ginzuishou" = silver crystal (Sailormoon's powersource)  
  
Other Phrases:  
  
"Dust Child"- a term that was used in Southeast Asia (and   
maybe in eastern Asia), mainly to label those children of mixed marriages or   
relationships.   
Basically, such children were considered to be as important as the dust under   
your feet. I   
could well imagine that any child without family ties, whether or not they were   
are half-  
breeds, are thought of in places where family-tries are important.  
  
"Khara Khan", Turkic for "Black King", is a local name in   
Asia for Opium.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part II- "To Odaiba and Back".  
  
  
  
The main dining-table in the Banquet-Hall was quite active.  
  
"I thought Serenity and Small-Lady could eat!" Makoto said to herself with a   
smile. "Even with their being sixteen new stomaches here, I am averaging TWO   
Serenity-sama's   
and two Small-Ladies for every Digimon and Digi-Destined!!"  
  
Kino Makoto, aka Sailorjupiter, smiled as she made her way back to the kitchen.   
'I am just glad they are able to eat!', the Senshi of Thunder thought to   
herself. 'And laugh after what they have been through.'  
  
"I'll get more food!" Sailorjupiter called out.  
  
"Arigatou, Jupiter-sama!" The Digimon and Digi-destined replied less-than-  
simultaneously.  
  
"This is the BEST meal I've had in a long time!" Takeru smiled as he went   
through his fourth bowl of Miso soup. "I think I'll have some soba next!"  
  
"After all that Miso?" Taichi asked. "Do you have room for it?"  
  
"I think so." Takeru shyly smiled.  
  
"Hey!" Matsuo laughed. "My brother's a growing boy!"  
  
"Well," chuckled Taichi, "he's certainly keeping up with you, Matsuo!"  
  
"Well," smiled Matsuo, "I work-off the calories fighting you!"  
  
"And you still haven't beaten me!" Taichi said cockedly.  
  
"All things can change!" Matsuo laughed. Both boys smiled.  
  
"They wouldn't care who won, anyway!" Sora whispered to Chibiusa. "They are two   
bear-cubs!"  
  
"Hai!" Agreed Mimi, overhearing Sora over the two boy's banter.  
  
"Anymore tariyaki, Jupiter-sama ?" Koushiro asked.   
  
Jupiter smiled and headed back to the kitchen.  
  
"May I have some more tampura, Jupiter-sama?" Hikari asked as Makoto came out   
with a large bowl of soba and a bowl of Tariyaki.  
  
"I'm surprised you haven't been tampura-dipped, yet, Hikari-chan!" Mimi giggled   
lightly.  
  
"I love tampura!" Hakari smiled.  
  
"I swear," stated Mimi, "if we Tampura-fried Takeru you would probably eat him!"  
  
Both Hikari and Takeru sweatdropped as they tried to sink under the table to   
hide their growing blushes.  
  
Patomon and Gatomon looked up at their partners askingly.  
  
Taichi and Matsuo tried to stifle the guilty snickers emenating from themselves.  
  
"She's done it again." Sora said as she hung her head slowly and shook it,   
A sad smile developing for Mimi's sake.  
  
"Another Ami-chan..", Neo-Queen Serenity slowly whispered.  
  
"Do you think Mimi realizes what she just said?" Jyou softly asked Koushiro,   
sitting across from him.  
  
"She hasn't got a clue." Koushiro smiled back faintly.  
  
"Hai! Kamiya-chan!" Jupiter said to change the subject. " More Tampura is   
coming!"   
Jupiter smiled at the small girl. "And will you have anymore, Gatomon?"  
  
"Iie, Jupiter-sama!" Gatomon shook her head. "I can not bewlieve I ate so much   
as it is! I am filled!"  
  
"Hey, minna!" Patomon piped up. "News-flash! Gatomon's full!" Mock-gasps and   
snickers could be heard around the table.  
  
"Patomon," Gatomon softly spoke under a coy smile, "I'm not that full yet.   
Come here!"  
  
Patomon flew from his chair at Takeru's side to the Kitchen to another round   
of laughter.  
  
  
  
After lunch was over, and the Digi-destined helped with the dishes,   
Sailorjupiter   
prepared snacks for the Digimon and their partners and for Chibiusa.  
  
"But, your Highness!" Jyou started to protest, "we just ate!"   
  
"Hai!" Jupiter agreed. "But the road to Odaiba is a bit long! The snacks will   
be needed!"  
  
"Arigatou." Jyou bowed and headed out of the kitchen.  
  
"He is so much like Kiddo-sama and Shin-san described him!" Serenity smiled a   
bit sadly.  
  
"Hai." Jupiter looked at Her Majesty with a touch of concern. "You miss them.   
I can see."  
  
"Hai." Serenity whispered. "After the Dark Sleep, when I learned that   
Ikuko-mama,   
Kenji-papa, and Shingo did not survive, part of me died. It was like when Queen   
Serenity's   
image showing us the destruction of the Moon Kingdom, but it felt much worse!"  
  
"Hai." Jupiter hugged Serenity protectively. In many ways, Neo-Queen Serenity   
had never lost the fragility of Usagi Tsukino. The Rabbit-of-the-Moon may be   
able to love all, Jupiter reminded herself, but she needed other's love as much   
as she needed air to breathe!  
  
"Even with the Senshi and Endymion- and Chibiusa- here," Serenity continued,   
"life here was lonely! But, then, I met the families of the Digi-Destined! As   
their story and search became mine, so did their love. They could never replace   
my loss, but they did become a third family to me ! As you and the other Senshi   
became my second family!" Jupiter held onto Serenity as memories overwhelmed her.   
"They also helped me remember who I was! I was not just some ethereal Saviour!   
I was- I am!- as much a child of Earth as of the Moon! I can never forget that!   
I must never forget that! And, thanks to the Digi-Destined's families, I will   
never forget it!" Serenity slowly composed herself.   
  
"Mako-san?" Serenity spoke in a voice that reminded Makoto of the Neo-Queen's   
younger-self, Usagi. "Will you fix me a snack to take outside? Please ?"  
  
"Hai... Usagi!" Makoto smiled. "Are you going somewhere ?"   
  
"Hai," the Neo-Queen smiled, "I am going to visit my parents and Shingo! I will   
be back in a little while."  
  
  
  
The ride around the bay to Odaiba was long, But enjoyable. The bridges of 36th-  
century Crystal Tokyo were, as the streets, a mass of pedestrians and   
beasts-of-burden. Gone were the cars, buses, and trains with their smoke   
and noise. The Digi-Destined and Chibiusa rode on horseback and in carriages   
listening to the music of nature and of passers-by.  
  
"It's so- different!" Jyou whispered in awe. "It's not the Japan I remember!"  
  
"It almost reminds me of the Digi-world," Gomamon said, "a gentle buzz... a   
rather quiet murmur.."  
  
"Quite unlike the Japan we left!" Koushiro remarked.  
  
"Hai!" Tentomon agreed. "The noise and the foulness in the air." He made a   
face as he was remembering the old city. Then he started shaking his head and   
snorted to rid himself of the phantom-odors. "I DEFINITELY prefer the new Tokyo!"  
  
"OK!" Taichi joked toward Chibiusa. "What did your Mama-san do with the old   
Tokyo!"   
  
"Taichi.." Hikari looked woriedly at her brother.  
  
The smile that then flashed over his face reassured Chibiusa that Taichi was   
not angry.  
  
"Well," the Neo-Princess started, "from what I've been told, as my Mama-san and   
the rest of Earth was in the Dark Sleep, the Earth was able to recuperate from   
most of the   
Darkness we had plagued it with over the millenia. Then, when Mama-san and   
Papa-san awoke,   
they were able to heal the Earth of what it could not heal from itself. Then,   
after the   
rebellion was put down and those who chose rebellion exiled, the rest of the   
population   
started to work to help make this world a beatiful place again! Ways were   
discovered to   
get around that did not pollute as much as before! We were happy! But, then came   
the invasion."   
  
Chibiusa sighed. "The mechanized forces of the Darkmoon Family destroyed almost   
all of what we had built back up and protected ! After the war, even much of   
Crystal Tokyo   
looked worse than a desert. I saw that myself. Anyway, after the invasion was   
pushed back,   
we saw what the mechanized armies had done! And Earth decided the no longer   
would we relie   
so heavily on the machines of man! They are now used only when and where they   
are really   
needed. We still use ships to cross the oceans, and machines to cross space,   
and, trains   
when great stretches of land must be crossed! But, we have returned to many of   
the old ways!   
I like it! It allows me to enjoy my home."  
  
"I like it!" Matsuo smiled from atop Garurumon with Takeru and Patomon. He   
sniffed the air. "Mmmmm. It reminds me of the mountains! But with a bit of   
saltiness! Aaaaaaaah!"  
  
"Hai! I can breathe here!" Jyou said from atop the horse he was riding.  
  
"No allergic reactions?" Gomamon asked from his perch on Jyou's shoulders.  
  
"Iie." Jyou breathed in and smiled.  
  
"A miracle has happened !!" Gomamon shouted.  
  
Jyou blushed as a hardly round of laughter escaped the travellers.   
  
  
  
The sun was up to the point of Noon when the party reached Odaiba.   
  
Ten minutes later, the children walked into Odiaba's burial-ground.   
  
The Digi-destined wandered through the cemetary. Although it was warm and sunny   
outside the walls, inside the cemetary the air was cold and fog-shrouded. And no   
sound seemed   
to come from inside or outside the cemetary.  
  
Chibiusa held tightly onto herself, rubbing her arms for warmth. "This does not   
feel right." Chibiusa reflexively headed back toward the entrance. "Something   
feels wrong, here! But what is it ?"  
  
  
  
As Sora and Byomon wandered among the graves, whispers floated through the air.   
Whispers that only Sora could hear.  
  
"You have come back to me."  
  
"Nani?" Sora asked aloud.  
  
"Hai, Sora?" Byomon asked her partner.  
  
"I knew you would come back to me." The whisper continued.  
  
"Who are you ?" Sora spoke up.  
  
"Who's who, Sora ?" Byomon asked with a little worry.  
  
"I knew you would come back, Sora." The whisper was smooth. "You enjoyed it as   
much as I did! So you've come back for more. I an glad."  
  
On hearing the whisperer clearly, Sora's eyes reflected fear. "IIEDE!!" She   
screamed. "Keep away!" Then she asked in a weak voice, "Please?"  
  
"Your mouth says 'No!', the whisper taunted, "but your body says 'Yes!'"  
  
"Iie!" Sora pleaded is a whisper as she relived the terror of the rape of   
long-ago.   
She felt the fear gripping her heart like ice. She felt the groping hands and   
hot breath   
on her skin. She felt.. she felt...  
  
"Sora?" A worried Byomon touched Sora's arm.  
  
"Don't Touch Me!" Sora screamed as she jerked away from her Digi-partner. Sora   
than ran wildly through the graveyard, tripping over stones, trying to get to   
the outside. Away from the dirtiness. Away from the helplessness. Away from   
the hopelessness. Just get.. away !  
  
Byomon tried to digivolve to save Sora from a shadow she thought she saw   
chasing her friend, but- somehow- she found she couldn't!  
  
"You will never be rid of me!" The whisper was now a scream in Sora's head.   
It even drowned out the thunder of Sora's wildly-beating heart. "You can never   
leave me, and good people never help a dirty whore !!"  
  
"IIEDE !!" Sora screamed through her tears.  
  
  
  
The mists swirled minacingly around Koushiro. He and Tentomon tried to find the   
graves of his parents, Soun and Kana Izumi.  
  
"I don't understand, Tentomon!" Koushiro said frowning, "Mama-san and Papa-san   
SHOULD be here! This is the Odaiba cemetary, after all! They would not be buried   
anywhere   
else."  
  
"So it would seem, Koushiro-san." Tentomon replied.  
  
"'Koushiro-SAN'?" Koushiro looked at his digi-partner. "Why the sudden show of   
respect, Tentomon?"  
  
"Well," Tentomon looked up at his friend, "I have always had respect for you,   
Koushiro-san! You use your quest for knowledge to help the others, and you try   
not to be condescemnding to the others, even when you've had to explain yourself."  
  
"Arigatou, Tentomon." Koushiro bowed. Then, he picked up Tentomon to hug the   
little beetle-Digimon.  
  
"How sweet," came a mocking whisper, "the stray has found a pet!"  
  
"Nani ?" Koushiro looked up in the direction the what seemed to come from.  
  
"What is it, Koushiro-san?" Tentomon looked up to his partner.  
  
"I thought I heard something", Koushiro replied.  
  
"You are not supposed to be here, gaijin!"   
  
"Nani ?" Koushiro turned around.  
  
"You heard us, dog!" the whisper replied.  
  
"This is an honorable field! You hold no honor!"  
  
"WHY do I hold no honor?" Koushiro shouted to the whispers that seemed to come   
from all around.  
  
"Koushiro?" Tentomon asked nervously.  
  
"A dog with no name can hold no honor!"  
  
"I have a name!" Koushiro shouted defiantly at the thickening fog. "I am   
Koushiro IZUMI!"  
  
Tentomon looked in the direction Koushiro was shouting at.. and jumped! Were   
pieces of the fog- taking shape?  
  
"You are not 'Izumi'!" Tenotmon heard the fog say manacingly. "You are   
'Dust-child'!"  
  
"Dust-child.."  
  
"Dust-child.."  
  
"Dust-child.."  
  
The whispers seemed now to grow into a loud, tormenting chorus.  
  
"DUST-CHILD!"  
  
"IIE !!!!" Koushiro out as he covered his ears. He fell to the ground paralyzed   
with fear, curled into a grotesque ball to  
guard himself against the demons taunting him as Tentomon tried his best to   
protect him.  
  
As Koushiro shed tears of pain, he heard himself echoing the hated whispers:  
  
"Dust-child... Dust-child..."  
  
  
  
"Where can they be, Palmon?" Mimi asked her Digi-partner and friend. "Where is   
my family?"  
  
"I don't know, Mimi ! We looked all around here, and no Tachikawa !" Palmon   
looked nervously around at the growing fog. "And now I think we're lost!" Palmon   
crept   
closer to Mimi for assurance that she was still here. "Tentomon?" She yelled.   
"Agumon ?   
Byomon? Gomamon? Where are you guys? Gabumon? Patomon? Gatomon?"  
  
"Koushiro? Taichi?" Mim called out. "Sora? Jyou?" She paused to try to listen   
through the fog, then called out again. "Matsuo? Takeru? Hikari??!! Where are   
you??!!!!"  
  
"Nobody will answer you, foolish girl."  
  
"Nani?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Mimi?" Palmon asked her friend. "What's wrong?"   
  
"I just heard something." Mimi whispered, trying to listen for the other   
whisperer.  
  
"Nobody listens to a silly babbler." Another voice seemed to say.   
  
"Nani?" Mim suddenly asked. "Who is this silly babbler?"  
  
"The silly girl who holds the Crest of Sincerity." The first whisper chuckled.   
"How can one who was so self-centered be sincere?"  
  
"It can not!" A third whisper judged. "It is just a silly talking doll! No one   
believes it's babbling!"   
  
"Nani ?" Mimi screamed up to the fog.  
  
"What is it, Mimi?" Palmon asked her best friend.  
  
"The voices!" Mimi looked to her best friend. "Don't you hear them?"  
  
Palmon looked up at Mimi worriedly.  
  
"She cannot hear what selfish baka-girls hear."  
  
"Nani?" Mimi screamed, then qietly asked asked, "Baka?"  
  
"Baka-girl! Selfish girl! Girl with no friends!"  
  
"STOP IT!" Mim screamed as tears began to fall from her eyes.  
  
"Baka-girl no have REAL friends! Just follow users."   
  
"STOP IT!" Mimi screamed. "Say what you want about me! But leave my friends   
ALONE!"  
  
Palmon started to see a shadow in the foggy sky. It seemed to smile- an evil   
smile.  
  
"Mimi?" Palmon warned as her voice quivered. "Don't listen to the voices.   
Please-  
don't listen to the voices!"  
  
"Baka-girl! Girl with no friends! Just users.. like she use..."  
  
"IIE !!!" Mim screamed as she fell to the ground, her strength gone. All that   
could be seen was her heaving breasts, as her lungs screamed for air.  
  
"MIMI !!!" Palmon screamed. "Palmon--- digivolve to--- TOGEMON !!!"  
  
The giant cactus-digimon spun around the the fog-shadow.  
  
"That's ENOUGH !!" Togemon yelled. "I won't let you hurt Mimi !! NEEDLE-SPRAY   
!!"  
  
Togemon's needles passed unnoticed into the fog as she bent down to pick up   
Mimi.   
"Come on, Mimi! We're getting out of here!" She gently cradled Mimi in her   
gloves.  
  
"Why even bother?" Mimi muttered dejectedly. "The shadows are right. I am a   
user-   
a useless user."  
  
  
  
Jyou and Gomamon had no luck in locating the family Kido.  
  
"Is this the only burial-ground in Odaiba ?" Gomamon asked his partner.  
  
"As I remember, it is, Gomamon!" Jyou replied. "My family just has to be here!"  
  
"Maybe we missed something?" Gomamon asked.  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it, in this fog." Jyou sighed.  
  
"Family not here." The whisper echoed through the heavy fog. "Ashamed of   
cowardly   
son. They leave."  
  
"'Cowardly'?" Jyou looked up.  
  
"Nani?" Gomamon looked up at Jyou.  
  
"Hai. Coward. Disgrace. Run from responsibility!"  
  
"Nani?" Jyou's vioce shot out in anger. "I used to run! But no more!" He   
clinched   
his fists in anger.  
  
"Coward! Run from Papa-san! Kido-san want fine doctor. You run!"   
  
Jyou started shaking. "I COULDN'T go! I had OTHER responsibilies! More important   
  
ones! I had to be reliable! I HAD to be!!" Jyou's voice started to crack.  
  
Gomamon eyed his best friend worriedly. "Jyou ?"  
  
"Never reliable. Run to friends! Run to Digi-world!" The whisper slowed to a   
deathly   
crawl. "Run.. from.. Papa-san!!!"  
  
"IIE !!!" Jyou sceamed as his jerked back as from a snake-bite!  
  
"Run, coward! Run for protection! Cowards find NONE!"   
  
Gomamon pick up his ears. The voices were soft. The words were sharp as needles.  
  
"Jyou !" Gomamon shouted to his partner. "Kido-san! RUN!!!"  
  
"Nani?" Jyou suddemly heard his friend.  
  
"The voicee!" Gomamon cried out. "The shadows- in the fog! They're POISON!!!"  
  
Gomamon jumped on his partner's shoulders and Jyou started to run! But, Jyou   
then tripped over a broken stone.  
  
The shadow in the fog laughed menacingly.  
  
"Disgrace! Boy NEVER be MAN! Did not take his resposibilities! Instead, run!   
Always run."  
  
"I was responsible!" Jyou shouted through his tears. "I am reliable!"  
  
"Reliable.. Iie! Never try for Papa-san's dream of you being doctor! You run!   
You cry!"  
  
"Jyou!" Gomamon pleaded. "Don't listen to them !!!"  
  
"Papa- san knew ! He UNDERSTOOD!! He told Neo-Queen Serenity he was PROUD of me!   
  
He wrote me and said he was proud!"   
  
"What does Baka-girl know! What Baka-boy believe? She has her story.." The   
whisper   
grew snide and coy. "We have our story !"  
  
Jyou could hardly breathe for the tears he cried.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Gomamon screamed defiantly at the voices. "You will NOT harm my   
friend! Gomamon! Digivolve to.. ???"  
  
Gomamon was still Gomamon. Then he de-digivolved to Bukamon.  
  
"Nani ?" Bukamon asked bewilderedly.  
  
"Power to digivolve come from friend's reliability." The whispers chuckled.   
"Friend's belief in his reliability is SHATTERED! Bukamon and partner doomed..."   
  
  
Bukamon put himself protectively around the now-shivering form of Jyou Kido.   
  
  
  
Matsuo and Takeru, with Gabumon and Patomon, searched through the rows of   
markers   
for their parents.  
  
"Where are they, Matsuo?" Takeru asked, looking up at his brother for an answer.  
  
"I wish I knew, Takeru,!" Matsuo held his younger brother close. "I wish I   
knew."  
  
"Matsuo!" Gabumon said with a sniff. "I do not like this place! Let us leave."  
  
"I agree with Gabumon!" Patomon said as he kept a watchful eye from atop   
Takeru's   
hat. "Something seems.. evil.. here!"  
  
"I agree with you, Patomon!" Takeru shivered a bit as he drew closer to his   
older   
brother.  
  
"You canot leave your friends, Matsuo-kun."  
  
"Nani ?" Matsuo swirled around to answer the unseen whisper.  
  
"Matsuo ?" Takeru asked, "Are you alright ?" Concern shown in the younger   
brother's   
eyes.  
"You rememeber you're friends, Matsuo?" The whispers taunted. "Hiro-kun?   
Harada-kun?   
and Ikiko-chan?"  
  
Matsuo's complection turn to ash as his body started to shake. "Hai", he softly   
cried. Hiro was his best friend growing up. Harada was a strange little yaoi,   
but a good   
friend. And Ikiko had been his girlfriend, before the back-alley "party" that   
left her dead  
and him near-death. The others had died that night, too.  
  
"And you remember your BEST friend, Matsuo?" The whisper grew louder. "The Khan?   
  
Khara Khan?"   
  
"The K..Khara.. Khan ? IIE !!!" Matsuo screamed. Then he curled up in a   
protective   
ball and cried. "Get away from me. Please ?"  
  
"But you have the crest of friendship! Surely, you will want to join your   
friends?"  
Matsuo tried to escape the visions in him mind again. Ikiko lay in his arms and   
throwing up, and her skin was getting colder. Her breath had long since left   
her. And Matsuo   
was caressing her hair, slowing loosing consciousness to the opium. So he would   
join her.  
  
"Iie.. Iie.. Get away from me.." Matsuo kept repeating over and over, pleading   
with that shadowing whisper as it started to laugh.  
  
"You do not wish to join them? Fine! Maybe your younger-brother will join us   
then?"  
  
"Takeru?" Matsuo whispered. "IIE ! I will not let you have him!" Matsuo spang   
to Takeru's side. "Takeru! Watch out!"  
  
"Nani?" Takeru asked as he saw his brother uncurl himself and gracelessly get   
to his side.  
  
"Gabumon!" Matsuo shouted, "Protect Takeru!"  
  
"From what, Matsuo?" Gabumon looked nervously around himself.  
  
"From the shadows!" Matsuo cried. "They're coming for him.. like they tried to   
take me!"  
  
"IIE !!" Takeru screamed. "I will NOT let you have my older-brother! He has been  
hurt too MUCH already! He has suffered the pain of seperation, the dipair of   
loneliness,   
and the fear of death! He will suffer NO MORE!" Takeru looked defiantly at the   
shadows   
forming in the fog.  
  
"And what hope do you have of defeating us?" The shadow asked smugly.  
  
"I am Takeru Takaishi!" The young man shouted as he held to his digi-vice and   
crest. "I am Hope! Patomon, digi-volve.. NOW!"  
  
"Patomon.. digi-volve to.. ANGEMON!"  
  
  
  
"I wonder where our parents can be?" Taichi asked nobody in particular.  
  
"I do not know, Taichi!" Agumon amswered.  
  
"I do not think they're here!" Hikari answered.  
  
"How do you know?" Gatomon asked her partner. "How can you tell?"  
  
"How can you tell anything in this fog?" Taichi observed. "I cannot clearly see   
a meter in front of me! And, where are the others?"  
  
"They are lost, Kamiya Taichi."  
  
"Nani?" Taichi peered into the fog.  
  
"Nani?" Hikari asked her older-brother.  
  
"They are lost, because Courage is lost!"  
  
"If Courage was ever among them!"  
  
Taichi cocked his ear to listen to the whispers.  
  
"Taichi?" Hikari asked worriedly.  
  
"I thought I heard something, Hikari." Taichi quizzically loked around. Hikari   
and Gatomon worriedly looked around.  
  
"I don't like this", Gatomon said.  
  
"Courage has led the Digi-Destined to their deaths! Far from home.." The whisper   
  
was as ominous as distant thunder.  
  
"Nani?" Taichi shouted to the gathering fox. "Why must we die?"  
  
"Because leader lack courage! Look at friends remaining!" After a puase, the   
whisper returned, menacingly softer. "Look at younger-sister!"  
  
Taichi turned to look at his younger-sister, and screamed. Gone was the youthful   
  
face with the inquisitive eyes and the compassionate smile. It it place, in the   
mist, a   
mummified face was standing, wrenching with anger. The eyeless socket seeming to   
stare   
accusingly at Taichi.  
  
"Why?" asked the mummy in a small, dried voice. "Why did I have to die, Taichi?   
Did I disappoint you that much? Was I such a bad girl that you felt I was   
irredeemable,   
Taichi? What about Mama-san and Papa-san, Taichi?"  
  
"IIE !!!" Taichi screamed.  
  
"Nani?" Hikari reached out to her older-brother to offer suppoert. "Is something   
  
wrong, Taichi?"  
  
Taichi pulled back as he saw the mummied girl reach out for him.  
  
"What did I do, that you sent me to die?"  
  
"I.. I'm sorry, Hikari." Taichi stammered.  
  
"Nani?" Hikari asked. "Why should you feel remorseful?"  
  
"I never wanted you dead!" Taichi cried. "I failed everyone! Mama-san..   
Papa-san..   
You.. Everyone !!"  
  
Taichi turned to run away and was stopped by Agumon.  
  
"Wait up! Taichi, what is wrong ?" Agumon pleaded.  
  
"AAAAAAAAH !!!" Taichi screamed as he saw the scawling smile of Skullgreymon.   
"Get away from ME! Leave me ALONE!"  
  
"What is wrong with Taichi-san, Hikari?" Gatomon asked her best friend.  
  
"His eyes.. his breathing! He is being scared to death, Gatomon!" Hikari   
exclaimed.  
  
"Scared?" Agumon asked. "By who?"  
  
"By them!" Hikari spun around and pointed directly at the three shadows in the   
swirling fog.  
  
Agumon and Gatomon looked up- and gasped!  
  
"He is ours now! Six have fallen! Two will follow! Digi-destined fall where they   
  
feel safest!"  
  
"You will never have Taichi !" Agumon valiantly declared. "Agumon! Digivolve   
to- ???"  
Agumon could not become Greymom!  
  
"Agumon! Digivolve to.- ???"  
  
"Ha! Without Courage, Greymon dies unborn! Courage no longer in puppet!"  
  
"I failed.. I failed.." Taichi whimpered as her rolled into a protective ball.   
"I'm scared! So scared..."  
  
"Courage is gone now, NEVER TO RETURN !!!"  
  
Agumon de-digivolved to Koromon. Koromon then bounced reassuringly to his friend   
  
laying helpless on the ground.  
  
Hikari moved closer to protect Taichi, with Gatomon shadowing her.  
  
Hikari looked straight at the shadows with not trace of fear. "Taichi is only   
afraid of the darkness you have forced him into. You have robbed my   
older-brother of light.   
But light cannot be dammed up! Like a rushing stream, it will run free." Hikari   
held onto   
her crest and digi-vice with outstretched arms. "I will free my brother's   
light!" She said   
defiently.  
  
Then, she added in an even tone, "I am Hikari Kamiya! I am Light ! Gatomon- go!"  
  
"Gatomon! Digivolve to... ANGEWOMON !!!"  
  
  
  
Chibiusagi felt an unease as she watched the fog thicken then darken over the   
Odaiba Cemetary. The chill she suddenly felt had nothing to do with the weather   
outside   
the burial grounds.  
  
"Something - FEELS- wrong here !" the Neo-Princess said. "I MUST get the   
Destined   
out of there!"  
  
She charged at the entryway- only to be stopped as she met a brickwall of fog.  
  
"UGH !!!" Chibiusa said as she landed un-princess-like on her rear-end. "That   
HURT!"  
  
The fog seemed to laugh at her attack.  
  
"THE Digi-Destined are OURS! The Prophecy MUST come to pass! 'From outside of   
time   
and space.. Sixteen will fall and eight rise!' The Digi-destined are OURS at   
LAST!"  
  
"IIE !!!" Chibiusagi screamed. "I will not loose friends to Death without a   
fight!"  
  
The Neo-Princess grabbed her wand and spun sharply around.  
  
"Pinka- Sugar.. Heart.. Attacku !!!"  
  
Pink-sugar heart sized bundles of pure mystic energy hit the fog-barrier with   
the force and furocity of a swarm of bees defending their hive.  
  
'Not as weak as I once was with this!' The Neo-Princess thought as she hammered   
at the fog gaurding the entrance to the cemetary. Chibiusagi slowly felt the   
barrier give   
way. "Hai! Now to finish this mission!"   
  
Pink hair flew backwards and forward as Chibiusa reached for a treasured   
family-heirloom.   
  
Then, from in the fog-shrouded cemetary, came two Angelic shouts of defience.  
  
"Hand of FATE !!"  
  
"Heaven's CHARM !!"  
  
Chibiusagi pulled out her mother's old Moonstick, somehow salvaged from the   
Polar Regions after the Awakening, and pirouetted as an old Tsukion battle-cry   
rang out:  
  
"Moon- Healing- ACTIVATION !!"  
  
The three blasts broke the foggy-grip from the cemetary. And Chibiusagi rushed   
in to rescue her friends.   
  
  
  
The Digidestined were back from seeking for their families among the falling and   
  
fallen stones and their traps. They were huddled together with Chibusa for   
warmth.  
  
"Taichi?" Neo-Princess Usagi asked with concern, "Will you be alright?"  
  
"I thought that Serenity said that our parents wanted to be buried in Odaiba!"   
Jyou said.  
  
"We can't even let our families know we made it home!" Takeru started to softly   
cry.   
"Or even say 'Sayonara'." Koushiro looked sadly at Tentomon. The small insect-  
Digimon held on to the boy protectively.  
  
"It can't end this way." Taichi shook his head in disbelief. "It just can't!"  
  
"I'm afraid it has, Taichi." Sora said softly as her hand supported Taichi's   
sagging shoulder, then quickly drew away. "Our families aren't here!"  
  
"But they HAVE to be here!" Mimi cried out. "They said THIS is where they wanted   
  
to be buried! This is WHERE we.. we..." Mimi fell strangely silent, then burst   
out into   
giggles!   
"Mimi?" Koushiro asked, brought out of his depressed state. "Are you alright?"  
  
"She's lost it." Jyou said sadly as he hung his head.  
  
"Mimi ?" Palmon looked up at her partner, who was now doubled over holding her   
stomache. "Are you hurt?"  
  
"Iie ! Iie.. Palmon!" Mimi gasped. "It's just.. just that.. I just figured out   
where our parents are!" She spun around to look at Koushiro. "Koushiro! WHERE   
did our families   
last see us?"  
  
Koushiro Izumi looked dumbfounded at his friend. "Here, of course.. of COURSE!   
Odaiba High School!" He gave Mimi the biggest hug he could give as tears   
streamed down his   
face.   
"The High School?" Taichi asked in bewilderment. "That is not a burying ground!"  
  
"It was not, then - when we were here!" Koushiro corrected his leader and   
friend.   
"But we don't know about now! But, there- most importantly- is where we last saw   
our families!"  
  
"Iie! Chibiusagi no Baka!" The Neo-Princess shook her head in disbelief and   
grimaced. "WHY did I not remember that SOONER? We Senshi never came to this   
place for the   
funerals or the burials! THEY wanted to be buried where they last saw YOU!   
Odango Atama..!"  
  
  
As soon as the Digi-destined were rested, they, their Digimon, and Chibiusa made   
  
their way to Odaiba High School.   
  
"A pert of me wondered if I'd ever see this place again", Jyou refected.  
  
"Well, my friend," Gomamon reassured him, "we're back."  
  
The group made it's way to a quiet corner off the school grounds. A sence of   
peace permeated the area around which were 16 markers of polished granite. The   
area was   
well-planted in flowers.  
  
"Mama-san keeps this well cared for!" Chibiusa said. "She was never one to see   
friends suffer. Even in death."  
  
Each of the Digi-destined, along with their Digimon, went to see his or her   
family. Chibiusa bowed to the parents in respect and withdrew to the side.   
'Reunions are   
best held in private.' The Neo-Princess thought.   
  
  
  
That is when Chibiusa received a messaga over her communicator. "Nani?"  
  
"Your Highness? This is Princess Mercury! We picked up a disturbance in the   
Odaiba-District that we have been monitoring for the past two hours."  
  
"Nani?" Chibiusa's eyes widened. "Two Hours?"  
  
"Hai!" Princess Mercury responded "It hovered menacingly for about fifty   
minutes,   
then blazed for ten minutes. The presence died away after that, but your parents   
and the   
Princess Mars are still worried.  
  
"Hai!" Chibiusa responded. "We will start for home shortly."  
  
  
  
As he and Koushiro kneeled at the Izumi's graves to say goodbye, Tentomon felt   
surrounded by a cloudy mist. But he sensed no evil. He felt only love pour out   
as the mist   
coelesced into four protective spirits.  
  
"Konnichi-wa, Koushiro." Kana Izumi placed a ghostly hsnd upon her son's   
shoulder.   
"It gladdens me to see you are alright." The misty form solidified to hold a   
crying Koushiro.   
"We were worried for you for so long!"  
"As I was for you!" Koushiro buried himself protectively in Kana-san. "Is   
Papa-san   
here?"  
"We are all here, Koushiro!", Soun said softly.   
  
Koushiro looked around himself and Tentomon. He saw the tender smiles of Soun   
and Kana Izumi, and two others he had never seen before. He knew them instantly.  
  
"Papa-san? Mama-san?"  
  
"Hai, Koushiro-chan!"   
  
The ghosts came closer, and Koushiro and Tentomon gave themselves over to their  
protective embraces. Koushiro released himself from his fears, crying for an   
hour.   
  
"It is alright, Koushiro!" Tentomon said softly. "We are here. You are safe."   
  
"We always loved you, Koushiro-chan," Soun held to Koushiro lightly, "and we   
always will."  
  
"Hai.. Uncle Soun." Koushiro said softly. "I just forgot."  
  
"Because someone told a lie, Koushiro." Soun reassured the boy.  
  
"But," Koushiro's small voice faultered, "it sounded.. so true!"  
  
"One of the deadliest of lies!" Said Koushiro's father. "What they say holds a   
little truth, but it is coccooned in lies!"  
  
"Hai." Koushiro darkly rembembered the hated term. "Dust Child."  
  
"You are not 'Dust Child', Koushiro-chan! You have never been 'Dust Child'!"   
His mother's words rang sweetly in Koudhiro's ears.  
  
"You were orphaned, Koushiro-san, hai!" Kana replied. "But, you were never   
without   
those who loved you! When Soun and I could not be with you, your mother and   
father were!"  
  
"Even in the Digi-world.." Koushiro mused.  
  
"Hai," Kana replied, "and we will always be here for you, Koushiro, my baby."  
  
The Crest of Knowledge glowed brightly, bathing Koushiro Izumi in it's light.  
  
"So will I, Koushiro-san!" Tentomon looked up at his friend.  
  
  
  
"Jyou!" Kiddo-san's spirit asked his son as his mother, brother, and Bukamon   
remained silent. "Why did you not believe my love for you still lasted?"  
"I wanted to, Papa-san, so much! But, even after reading your letter, and   
listening   
to Neo-Queen Serenity, I could not help but believe what the demon said!   
Especially, after   
he said he knew things that the Neo-Queen could never know." Jyou hung his head   
ashamedly.  
Jyou felt the Kiddo-spirits embrace him reassuringly. "Iie! Serenity knew,   
Serenity knows! It is just a trick of the Darkness."'If Kami does not tell all,   
Kami must   
not know all!'" But it is only a trick. Only illusion!"  
"A poison!" Bukamon added, hovering protectively around hid Digi-Destined   
partner.  
"Hai!" Shin answered. "But, it was not able to kill you, little-brother!"  
"It was a near-thing, Shin-san." Jyou slowly looked to his older-brother.  
"Always remember, Jyou.." his father smiled, "I am very PROUD of you! I always   
thought you would have made a good heale !"  
"Hai. Although I would never have been a good doctor." Jyou almost laughed. "Not   
with my avertion to blood!"  
"Hai." Bukamon commented.  
"True," answered the father, "but, there are many different kinds of healing,   
as there are many different kinds of hurt! I was just too blind to the different   
hurts and healings! I am sorry that I limited you, my Jyou. You still have much   
to do! We will be here when you come back."  
  
The two digi-partners and the ghosts sought each other in a welcoming embrace   
as the Crest of Reliability bathed the boy wearing is in the bright green glow.  
  
"HAI !!" Bukamon shouted.  
  
  
  
"Mama-sama! Papa-sama! I was so scared!" Mimi Tachikawa cried heavily as her   
mother and father and Palmon safely cradled her. "All I heard was the shadow's   
name for   
me. 'Chatterer'! And it called me useless! And a user! I've been used to being   
called   
those things before.. and worse. But when it called my friends being called   
that, I wilted!   
I had no will to fight back with! Oh, Minna, I was scared!!"  
  
"Hai!" Tachikawa-san whispered as he and his wife held their daughter. "The   
Enemies know what to fight with! They watch us enough. And fighting them can be   
hard! But not so hard next time!"   
  
Mimi smiled up at her father. "Like you going against Darktyrannomon?"  
  
"Or my becoming Lillymom because you wished to save your family!" Palmon smiled   
up to Mimi and hugged her tightly. A pink glow surrounded the young lady.  
  
"Everything will turn out alright!" Mimi smiled.  
  
  
"Mama-san!" Sora cried over and over as Takenouchi-san softly stroked her   
sobbing daughter. "I thought I would never see you again! I was so scared!"  
  
"I know, my Sora," Takenouchi-san spoke softly, "I know!" Ghostly eyes looked   
with love and a fierce sense of protection to Sora. "I and your father wanted to   
help you,   
but was not able to! Ghosts can only do what we are allowed to. And the Old   
Cemetary is   
protected by a malevolent force. All I could do was hear your father's cries of   
rage and   
regret as he heard again the taunts of your rapist and his murderer by that   
force.   
Somehow, the dark power of the demon had grown over the years, stengthening the   
grip of   
the Damned! But, it has been broken, and you are safe!" Sora's mother held onto   
her daughter protectively.  
  
"Byomon?" Sora's mother said. "Arigatou! For watching over my daughter!"  
  
"It is my duty, Takenouchi-sama! And my pleasure. Sora is the best friend I   
have." Byomon gave Sora a loving hug.  
  
A scarlet beam then surrounded first Sora, and then Byomon and Takenouchi-san.  
The three was soon joined by a forth.   
  
  
  
"I felt so helpless there!" Matsuo Ishida cried softly to his father and mother   
as they reassuringly held onto him and Takeru. "Part of my wanted to run away as   
fast as I   
could! But where would I have run to?" Then, He looked at Takeru ashamedly.   
"And.. part of   
me wanted to go back! To be with Hiro.. and Harada.. and Ikiko! I am sorry,   
Takeru. I let you down again."  
  
Gabumon held closely to his trembling Digi-partner.  
  
"Iie! You did not let me down, older-brother!" Takeru held protectively onto   
his older-brother. "I am proud of you! You did not go back to the Khan! You ran   
FROM him! You REFUSED the Demon his pleasure!"  
  
"I am PROUD of you, Matsuo!" Matsuo's mother whispered. "You were very brave!"  
  
"As for your friends, Matsuo, they are waiting for you with smiling faces! You   
did NOT fall into the grave with them!" Shigaru said smiling to Matsuo. "And   
THAT is why they smile! Your life gave them hope! It still does! In time, you   
will see them again! In time!"  
"You were so brave, younger-brother, protecting me!" Matsuo gently touched   
Takeru's face- the face of his Gaurgian Angel. "Domo arigatou, younger-brother!" Matsuo   
bowed his head to Takeru.  
  
"I could not lose you, Matsuo! You are my older-brother! And .. best friend!"   
Takeru shyly smiled. "I would never give up hope for you!" The Crest of Hope   
started to glow.  
Patomon sat proudly at his post, a loving sentinal to the Bearer of Hope.  
  
"And you never did", Matsuo smiled. The Crest of Friendship started to glow.  
  
The beams of the two Crests entwined and surrounded the Digi-partners and their   
family.  
  
  
  
"Taichi! Look at me!" his father said sternly, then softly, "you did not fail   
me. You never have, and you never will."  
  
"But, Papa-san!" Taichi said through his tears, "Hikari could have DIED because   
of what I did! All that time in the Digi-world? That Hikari is still among the   
living is a miracle!"  
  
"Hai," Taichi's mother wrapped her arms protectively around her children, "a   
miracle you helped in birthing! Taichi, never forget you courage."  
  
"He would not have, Mama-san," Hikari spoke softly, "if the shadows had not   
robbed him of his sight!" Hikari reassuringly held her older-brother's hand.   
"It will be easier for him now."  
  
"Will it be?" Taichi asked. "Easier?"  
  
Koromon snuggled up to Taichi to reasurre him.  
  
"It will be!" Hikari smiled back at her brorther. "It will take time, but we   
shall be alright!"  
  
Gatomon came up to Hikari's side, completing a circle around Taichi.  
  
"But," Taichi stammered, "my courage fled from me! I ran from.. from.."  
  
"Half-truths." Hikari said. "Things that COULD have been, had the fates been   
changed. If the pieces of the puzzle were arranged differently. But they were   
not! And your spirit was not driven back so far you could not return home!"  
  
As if in response to Hikari's reassurence, the Crest of Courage began to glow.  
  
Then, the Crest of light answered with it's own glow.  
  
The two beams interwove and safely cradled the family Kamiya and their digimon   
for a time.   
  
  
  
As children and digimon were readying for the trip back to the palace,   
Shigeru Ishida and Shin Kiddo spoke to the group.  
  
"We ask a favour of you, minna!"  
  
"Ask!" Mimi smiled.   
  
"We have watched over the Neo-Queen and Neo-Princess as well as we can!"   
Shigeru-san said.  
  
"Ghosts can do many things," Shin Kiddo replied, "but the family needs   
watchers on this side of death, too! And, the Shenshi can only fight so many   
battles."  
  
"I understand." Jyou bowed. "Serenity means much to you?"  
  
"Hai!" Takenouchi-san answered. "She allowed us to 'adopt' her, to bring her   
into our families. And she still has a place here!"  
  
"We will watch over her, then!" Sora reassured her mother.  
  
"Hai!" The other Digi-destined responded.  
  
  
  
The sun was setting when the Digimon, Digi-destined and Chibusa returned   
to the Palace. They were greeted at the gates by Sailoruranus and Sailorneptune.  
  
"Princess Usagi!" Sailoruranus said as she and Neptune escorted the party   
to the throneroom. "Your parents wish to see you."  
  
"Hai!" Chibiusa nodded. "Princess Mercury told me some energy readings were   
detected earlier!"  
  
"Hai!" Sailorneptune said. "We were put on alert to watch for you and leave   
to find you, had you not returned after sunset!"  
  
"Ut oh!" Takeru exclaimed. "Did we break curfew ?"  
  
"Their Majesties will explain all." Sailoruranus opened the doors to the   
throneroom.   
  
"Mama-san? Papa-san?" Chibiusa asked after curtsying. "What is wrong ?"  
  
"Thank the gods you and the others are SAFE, my daughter!" Serenity cried   
out. "We were afreid that what you must have fought may have attacked you   
again!" Serenity   
hugged Chibiusa for dear life.  
  
"Mama-san!" Chibiousa grabbed to support her mother. "What is wrong ?"  
  
Serenity got up shakily to her feet. "I.. FELT.. you have to use Ginzuishou   
earlier! I was going to lend you my strength.. but.. it was not needed! However,   
Ladies   
Mars and Mercury have sensed dark energies spreading around the bay to the   
palace."  
  
"Dark energies ?" Koushiro assked in a pointed tone.  
  
"The energies", King Endymion answered, "eminate from the Odaiba district!"  
  
  
  
  
concluded (HOPEFULLY) in Part 3:  
  
"Digital Senshi".   
  
  
  
Do you like the story so far ?  
  
e-mail me at :  
  
kgraham@wt.net   
Review Story ( be a responsible reader and write a   
review)  
Title: The Digimon in Neo-Queen Serenity's Court 02  
Name:  
Email: (optional)  
Review:  
  
  
  
  
Home | About Us | Awards | Disclaimer | Site Statistics  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Digimon in Neo-Queen Serenity's Cour...

  
Digimon in Neo-Queen Serenity's Court.  
  
A Sailormoon - Digimon Crossover fanfiction.  
  
By: Kelly Paul Graham.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
DISCLAIMER: The main characters in this story are not mine.   
  
The Digimon and Digi-destined and their families belong to their creator,   
Miyoshi Houso,   
and Toei Animation.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity, King Endymion, Chibiusa ("Small Lady"), the Sailorsenshi,   
the Family Tsukino-   
and Crystal Tokyo- are the property of their creator, Naoko Takeuchi, and Toei   
Animation.  
  
NOTE:   
  
Another Digi-fan has let me know (more or less), in reference to another fiction   
I have written   
("Friends Forever"), that I have Ishida-san's first name wrong. Well, mistakes   
can happen. But,   
It's too late for me to change names. So.... "Matsuo", meet "Yamato"! "Yamato",   
meet "Matsuo"!   
  
I don't remember WHERE I got the idea the "Matsuo" was "Matt"'s original   
Japanese name, but   
that's what I have it as ^_^  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part 03- "Digital Senshi- Choices."  
  
  
  
"Odaiba."  
  
King Endymion's announcement of where the Dark Energies assaulting the Kingdom   
were coming from hit the Digi-Destined and their Digimon like a tsunami. At   
first.  
  
Then the energies expanded during the day seemed to renew themselves as the   
throneroom became a hive of questions and planning.  
  
"Where did these energies come from?" Koushiro asked as he plugged in a fresh   
battery-pack to his Pineapple Lsptop. Sailormercury answered him.  
  
"The energies appeared to come from the north!" Sailormercury mused. "They   
seemed   
to float in.. from Hokkaido?"  
  
"Hokkaido ??" Jyou asked in a shocked tone. "When?"  
  
Sailormercury rechecked her data. "Seven hours ago."  
  
"That was an hour after we arrived here!" Takeru exclaimed.  
  
"Hmmm..." Koushiro mused as he set up his Pineapple laptop. "It appears whatever   
  
that energy is may have followed us from the Digital-world!" He then stared off   
into space,   
and shivered. The motions were inperceptible to all present- save for Tentomon   
and Sailorsaturn.  
  
"Will you be alright, Izumi-san ?" Tentomon asked as he laid an arm against his   
partner's shoulder.  
  
"They knew my weak-point," Koushiro whispered, "my greatest fear."  
  
"Hai." Tomoe Hotaru came to lift up the young man's head. "But you faced it!   
And,   
with those who love you, you were able to conquer it! That speaks much of you!"  
  
"But it was a near-thing, Sailorsaturn!" Koushiro said darkly. "I wanted to die,   
  
to run away from the taunts."  
  
"Hai. I remember how that feels." Sailorsaturn looked into Koushiro's eyes.   
"Eight   
thousand years of time connot completly erase some hurts. Loneliness, and the   
fear of it, leaves   
scars." The dark senshi smiled. "But, they need not be fatal.. unless we let   
them be!"  
  
The Pineapple Laptop came to life and Koushiro habitually linked to the   
internet.   
"Nani?" He raised his eyebrow. "I have mail?" Koushiro opened up the e-messege.   
"It's from   
Gennai ???" The young man asked in wonderment.  
  
The piece of e-mail aid:  
  
"Koushiro-san! I have been able to translate another prophecy! I would be   
careful   
if I were you Digi-Destined, because this sounds ominous. Gennai."  
  
Koushiro then looked at the tranlated prophecy:  
  
  
  
  
Chosen to fight again  
  
Out of time and space they come  
  
To defend their home  
  
To build new family-ties  
  
Mother-queen of love  
  
Goddess-child their faithful guide  
  
over death and life  
  
Eight stars burning bright shall fade   
  
Sixteen stars arise   
  
Nightmares will return afresh  
  
armies for the dead  
  
Sixteen shall fall eight shall rise   
  
The dead shall return  
  
To aid those whom they cherish  
  
Old gives way to new  
  
Then peace shall finally reign.  
  
  
Izzy scowled. "At least this prophecy is in plain language! However, some of the   
  
events do not look good!"  
  
"Nani?" Tentomon looked up at his partner. "May I see?" Tentomon looked over the   
  
digi-prophecy. "Hmm.. I can see where you would be concerned, Izumi-san ! Just   
remember.   
Koushiro, I am your friend and protector ! I shall always stay by you."  
  
"Hai." Koushiro said. "I know." Koushiro bent down to hug his Digi-partner.  
  
"Izumi-san!" Sailorsaturn walked closer to Koushiro and Tentomon. "One need not   
automatically fear prophecies, no matter how dark they may appear! I will tell   
you a story,   
senshi.   
  
"Fourty-six hundred years ago, I was the Senshi of Saturn, as I am now! And   
my powers were over Death and Destruction. I was the Silver Millenium's last   
defence against   
our enemies! And my powers frightened me, as did the prophecy that, one day, I   
would have to   
use them to cleanse a living world! Then, one day, as Her Majesty has already   
told you, the   
Moon Kingdon, the center of the Silver Millenium, was attacked. We were beaten   
and everyone   
died before I could render aide. So, according to the Queen's- Serenity's   
Mother's- wishes   
what was left of the Moon Kingdom was destroyed- by me."  
  
"But that world had already been killed!" Koushiro said.  
  
"Hai." Saturn answered. "The Time Foretold had not come yet! It would be a   
thousand years afterward before my powers would called upon. Then, I was to   
cleanse Earth!   
Not the whole Earth! But, cleanse one small part of one parasite that threatened   
the whole   
planet! But, I was scared once more! I knew what was in me, and I knew what it   
could do!   
I could destroy the Earth with but a gesture! For that is what the Prophecies   
foretold I   
would do! But! Neo-Queen Serenity, as the child Usagi, loved me enough, believed   
in me   
enough, to see through the nightmares my fears had built! Saw something no one   
else could,   
save her daughter-to-be, Chibiusa! And so.."  
  
"When you used your powers as prophecied..?" Koushiro asked.  
  
"I found that I could not only bring death, but, with help, rebirth! Hai.   
And now, I am honored to sit with my friends at court! And I no longer fear   
myself! So!   
You see, Koushiro-kun, you need not fear a prophecy, no matter how black it may   
look!"  
  
"Hmmm..." Koushiro turned again to his Laptop. "This prophecy... You are   
very wise, Princess Hotaru of Saturn!"  
  
"Iie!" Saturn blushed. "I am not wise! I just have studied the scrolls in my   
keeping, and have pondered their meaning in the lives I have lived!"  
  
"May I see these scrolls?" Koushiro asked.   
  
"Hai." Saturn smiled.  
  
"Arigatou!" Koushiro bowed as he picked up his Laptop. "Tentomon, come along   
with us?"  
  
*******************************  
  
"Princess Mercury?" A nurse ran into the throneroom, then quickly- and   
apologetically- bowed the the Royal Family. "I'm sorry for the intrusion , Your   
Majesties,   
but The Lady Mercury is needed in the hospital-wing! Injuries and trauma are   
coming in from   
Odaiba!"  
  
"Hai! I will come!" Mercury turned to look at Jyou. "Kiddo-san? Will you come   
with me to the hostipal?"  
  
"Hai!" A very shocked Jyou said. "But.. Why? I am no Doctor!"  
  
"Iie,"the blue-haired Senshi said, "but you are a healer. Come! I will explain   
on the way! Gomamon! You come, too!"  
  
"Hai, Your Highness!" Gomamon answered, climbing on Jyou's shoulders.  
  
"Mimi-san! Palmon!" Princess Jupiter called out. "I need help in the gardens!   
Princess Mercury will be needing specific herbs from the gardens, probably! And   
they must be   
harvested as she needs them!"  
  
"Hai, Lady Jupiter! Come, Palmon!" Mimi Tachikawa quickly followed Jupiter, and   
Palmon followed Jupiter.  
  
"What is happening, Usako?" King Endymion asked. "Princesses Ami and Makoto were   
  
very quick and sure in making their decisions on who will help them! Has the   
appointed time come?"  
  
"Hai." Neo-Queen Serenity said. "The Time for Choosing has come!"  
  
"Why did I come with you, Princess Mercury?" Jyou asked. "Why did you choose   
me?"  
  
"Please, call me Dr. Mizuno." Mercury smiled at the bespecticled boy with the   
seal-digimon on his back.  
  
"Hai, Mizuno-sama!" Jyou bowed. "But why was I chosen?"  
  
"You could ask why you are a Digi-destined, Jyou Kiddo!" Ami Mizuno smiled.   
"Call   
it 'intuition', if you will, but I sence a confidence in you! A sence that   
others can relie on   
you! Others can trust you! Serenity was not the only one your families talked   
with! Kiddo-sama and   
Shin-san often talked with me! Shin often spoke of you as he would help me! They   
both would often   
say the same thing. Shin may have had the skills of a doctor, but you have the   
soul and mind of   
the Healer!"  
  
"She's right, Jyou!" Gomamon said. "Remember how you patched up and nursed   
Ogremon ? And how about what Taichi said ? He told me that he really wished you   
were with them   
when Hikari got sick!"  
  
"Well-" Jyou grew red with embarrasment. "Mimi helped with Ogremon!"  
  
"Hai," Gomamon responded, "but you were the one who patched him together again!"  
  
"Your father was right, Kiddo-san!" Ami said, "There are many types of healing.   
One of the most important is the healing-of-spirit! Princess Mars can explain it   
better than I   
can. But, if the spirit is weak, the body will often refuse to heal !"  
  
"Hai," Jyou said with a shiver, remembering Odaiba, "I know of that. My spirit   
felt   
it's weakest in Odaiba today. And my body felt like giving in. I guess I'm not   
that strong."  
  
"Iie !" Gomamon rose to once more protect Jyou from himself. "Kiddo-san! You ARE   
  
strong- even at your weakest! You were the one who pulled your spirit out of the   
hole the Shadows   
tried to bury you in ! Chibiusagi was able to pull your body out of harm's way,   
but it was YOU   
who had to force that poisom already in your soul OUT of it! It is like Ogremon   
told Mimi-chan!   
You are stronger than you look!"  
  
"Gomamon is right, Kiddo-san! All healing- physical, mental, and spiritual- MUST   
  
start within to work! Now, let us go into the wards."  
  
As Ami Mizuno made her rounds, Jyou Kiddo and Gomamon watched in wonder. Many of   
  
the cases were old, although they were treatable, and, in most cases, curable!   
It was as if,   
thought Jyou, their bodies had given up their various fights.   
  
"Most are from the various skirmishes after the Blackmoon invasions", Mercury   
seemed   
to answer Jyou's unspoken query. "Serenity does what she can, but war has   
weakened their spirits.   
Many here do not live! They just exist." Ami Mizuno sighed and tried to choke   
back a tear. "The   
newer patients are up ahead."  
  
"Newer patients?" Jyou asked.  
  
"From Odaiba", Mercury said as low as she could.   
  
"Odaiba ?" Jyou whispered "But that's impossible ! We just fought there today !   
And that fight was in the Odaiba Cemetary! No innocents were involved !" Jyou   
asked in a quieter   
tone, "Were there ?"   
  
"From that battle? iie." Dr. Mizuno sighed. "But, there is something in Odaiba,   
a   
malevolent spirit, maybe, that seems to draw the will to live from anyone there!   
It appeared, says   
Princess Mars, to settle over Odaiba two centuries ago! Serenity has tried to   
dispel it, but it   
seems to resist her! And it affects these poor people." Princess Mercury looked   
on sadly. "Serenity   
says, quite rightly, that the people of earth, and particularly Crystal Tokyo,   
are her family!   
Well, these people are mine!"  
  
"Nurse Houso! Take this first order of plants to the gardens!" Dr. Mizuno said.   
"I will fill out other lists later."  
  
"Hai! Your Highness!" The nurse then left with the order.   
  
Jyou and Gomamon stopped at the foot of one bed, that of a young girl, aged ten   
years. Jyou read the medical chart. "Noriko Yamashita. Hmmm. This says she's got   
a nervous-  
condition. What exactly is wrong?"  
  
"She is one of the saddest cases from Odaiba." Dr. Mizuno shed a small tear.   
"Nori-chan is otherwise healthy, although she sleeps now, she is alert. But, she   
cannot walk! Her   
leg- and arm- muscles are atropying because the nervous refuse to send messeges   
to her extremities!   
She is wasting away here! It is just by miracle and long-work we are able to   
keep feeding oxygen   
to her muscles."  
  
"And the problems are the nerve-endings?" Jyou asked.  
  
"Hai." Princess Mercury answered. "We ran tests and keep runing them! The   
muscles   
are otherwise healthy, and we make sure the muscles stay healthy! And,   
strangely, the nerves are   
ALSO healthy! It has me baffled!"  
  
"Jyou?" Gomamon asked after jumping down from his perch, "doesn't this sound   
like   
Venom Myotismon?"  
  
"Hai." Jyo said, remembering the auditorium filled with Venom-Myotismon's   
victim-servents. "It sounds exactly like that vampire's work!" Jyou then noticed   
Noriko waking up.   
"Komban-wa, little one!" Jyou smiled. "How are you, Noriko-chan?"  
  
"Komban-wa." Noriko's eyes adjusted once more to the lights of the   
hospital-ward.   
"I am a bit hungry, Sir!" Noriko's young eyes looked to Jyou.  
  
"Please." Jyou blushed. "My name is Jyou." Jyou went to prepare some broth for   
Noriko.  
  
Noriko readily accepted the soup as Jyou fed her. "Arigatou, Jyou-san!"  
  
After feeding Noriko, Jyou studied her charts again. "I see it is time for your   
maggage!"   
Jyou smiled to Noriko. "Is everything ready, Mizuno-sama?"   
  
"The herbs are. Hai." Sailormercury said. "But, we are lacking a proper   
masseuse!"   
  
"But, Mizuno-sama!" Noriko began to protest.  
  
"Iie!" Sailormercury silenced Noriko with a raised hand and slight smile. "We   
must find   
a massuese, or we cannot go on! Gomen, Nori-chan."  
  
"I know a little bit about massage, Your Highness- gomen, I mean, Mizuno-san!"   
Jyou said   
almost apologetically. "Can I help ? With Noriko-chan ?"  
  
Sailormercury's eyes lit up. "Would you, Kiddo-sama? I mean, Jyou-san?"  
  
'Jyou is being set-up for something,' Gomamon thought as he watched the drama   
being   
played out, 'but what for?'  
  
After the massage-therapy was over, Dr. Mizuno examined Noriko's legs for a   
second time   
that day. "Alright, Noriko-chan!" Ami said, trying to hide her sadness, "Can you   
try to walk a   
little ?"  
  
"I.. do not know.. Mizuno-sama!" Noriko said hesitantly. "What happens if I fall   
again?"  
  
'I hear her voice.' Jyou thought. 'I see her eyes. She is frightened.'  
  
"Do not worry, Noriko-chan! I will catch you if you fall!" Jyou smiled   
reassuringly.   
"Just try to walk to me." Jyou stepped away from the bed.  
  
Noriko got out of the bed..  
  
set wobbling legs of the floor..  
  
took a step toward Jyou..  
  
and another..  
  
and then another..  
  
After a dozen more steps, Noriko began to falter, and Jyou moved in to catch the   
girl.   
  
"Arigatou, Jyou-san!" Noriko whispered, that saftly cried. "Gomen, Jyou-san ! I   
wish I   
could have walked more."  
  
"You have walked enough!" Jyou smiled down at his patiant. "We will work more   
tomorrow."  
  
"Will you be here, Jyou-san?" Noriko asked in a frightened tone.  
  
"Hai!" Jyou smiled to reassure the girl. "I will be here!"  
  
Gomamon smiled at his partner. 'Reliability? Thy name is Jyou!'  
  
"It is amazing!" Dr. Mizuno whispered to Jyou after he tucked Noriko back into   
her bed.   
"Noriko walked more in one session than she has since she came here! You are   
fantastic!"   
  
"Hai." Jyou reddened at the praise. "I am just honored I was able to help." The   
greenish   
glow of Jyou's badge bathed him in a soft light.  
  
'Ami-chan?' Sailormercury thought to herself, 'you have chosen well!'  
  
"Come!" Dr. Mizuno said. "It is time to get back to my duties at Count!" She and   
Jyou   
left the peacefully-sleeping Noriko.  
  
******************************  
  
Lady Jupiter and Mimi Tachikawa, as well as Palmon, were working in the gardens,   
  
gathering the last of the day's harvests.  
  
"Are you sure this is all of it, Sailorjupiter?" Mimi asked as she raised   
herself,   
sweating but smiling, from the garden-beds.  
  
"Hai, Tachikawa-san! And, please, call me 'Makoto'!"  
  
"Hai," Mimi responded, "but only if you call me 'Mimi'! 'Tachikawa-san' makes me   
think   
you are speaking to me parents." Mim turned away slightly. "I miss them so   
much..", Mimi's voice   
cracked a bit, "I know that my family is still around me, but it is hard, not   
holding them! I..   
am glad I got to see them.. once more!"  
  
Palmon inched protectively closer to Mimi.  
  
"As they were glad to see you were safe at last - and home!" Makoto laid some of   
the   
dinner-harvest aside. "You helped with the medicinals for Lady Mercury very well   
! You seemed to   
know just what to pick!"   
  
"Arigatou, Makoto-san!" Mimi turned back around, blushed and bowed! "My own   
mother   
grew some of these herbs, as did her mother and her mother before her! Even in   
Odaiba, gardening,   
and the uses of a garden, were almost a way-of-life!" Mimi hesitated a second   
before continuing.   
"A way-of-life.. I almost gave up, as 'Old-fashioned'!" Mimi bit her lip to keep   
from crying.  
  
"Hai," Makoto smiled reassuringly, "to make friends that you thought would make   
fun of   
the old ways! Your mother told me!" The Princess of Jupiter sat Mimi down   
between her and Palmon.   
"Your mother was a friend to me, as well as to Sererity ! She and I would come   
to the gardens,   
to work or to walk- and to talk.  
  
"Tachikawa-san said it did not surprise her, once she found that the Digimon   
could talk,   
that your partner was a flower! She said, many times, that your sincerity- you   
honesty- showed   
through, even when you doubted that it did. She said your light always showed as   
fresh as the rose,   
as strong as the oak, and as lasting as the pine!"  
  
"She is right, Mimi!" Palmon smiled at her best-friend. "Your sincerity has   
always shown   
through, even though you've doubted it at times. Remember the gekomon, 'Your   
Highness'?"  
  
"'Your Highness'?" Makoto raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hai." Mimi lowered her head and cringed. "I was a complete Baka, then! I lied   
to you   
and everyone, Palmon! All to live out a silly dream!"   
  
"It was not silly, Mimi," Palmon comforted her friend, "it was just a way of   
returning   
home! If I could have joined you, I may have run, too! In fact, I did , for a   
time! But I had no   
place to run to. But you did! You could have continued running, and left the   
others! I know that   
is what Myotismon and Demidevimon were counting on! But, you came back! You even   
apologized to   
Taichi and Jyou! THAT took courage!"  
  
"And sincerity!" Jupiter added.   
  
"And what now ?" Mimi contemplated.  
  
"Nani?" Sailorjupiter and Palmon both asked.  
  
"Nani??" Mimi was brought back to earth. "Oh! Gomen nisai! I was just wondering,   
about   
what our parents' spirits asked of us.. to watch over the Royal Family! It   
definitely gives us   
something to do!"  
  
"Nani ?" Jupiter asked a bit more thoughtfully.  
  
"Well," Mimi aswered, "Crystal Tokyo is beautiful, but it's not our home!" Mimi   
sighed.   
"At least, it doesn't FEEL like home! Not yet!" She looked up to heaven. "I   
guess the saying is   
true- 'You can't go home again'."  
  
"But this IS your home, Mimi-chan!" Makoto wrapped her arms protectively around   
Mimi.   
"Your friends- you family- are all here! Crystal-Tokyo's your home!"  
  
"Iie. Odaiba is our home.." Mim softly cried, "at least, it used to be. Before   
it tried   
to destroy us." Palmon moved closer to Mimi to comfort her partner. "It tried to   
destroy me with   
what I once was."  
  
"But you are not that way now, Mimi-san!" Makoto reminded her. "And, from what   
your   
Mother said, I doubt you were ever really as bad as you say you were! Come,   
Mimi-san ! If we do   
not get back to the palace, dinner will be late ! Come ! Your family needs you   
!"  
  
"Hai! They do!" Mimi wiped away a tear, and swiftly gather herself, her basket   
and tools,   
and walked with Palmon back to the palace, a soft pink aura surrounding herself   
and her Digimon.  
  
'Arigatou, kami!', Makoto thought, 'for showing me the right choice!' The   
Princess of   
Jupiter smiled at Digi-destined and Digimon.  
  
Mimi turned around suddenly. "Is everything alright, Makoto-san?"  
  
"Hai!" Makoto responded. "I will be with you!"  
  
******************************  
  
Hikari and Gatomon were wandering around the corridors of the palace with   
Chibiusa as   
guide.  
  
"We are an awfully-long way from the main rooms!" Hikari commented.  
  
"Whoever lives way out here must REALLY like their privacy!" Gatomon remarked.  
  
"Iie!" Sailorpluto said as she opened the door. "I dislike being alone! But, I   
have   
gotten used to it! Arigatou, Usagi-san! You have done well!"   
  
"I only wish," The Princess mused, "to know what I have just done!   
Setsuna-sama?"  
  
"You will know in time, Small Lady!" Sailorpluto smiled whimsically. "In time!"  
  
"'In time'? Hmmph!" Chibiusa huffed. "Why do feel a bit .. odd .. everytime you   
say   
that, Puu ?"  
  
"Because you are so much like your Mother, Usagi!" Sailorpluto said.  
  
"I guess you're right." Chibiusa said matter-of-factly. Then she turned to   
Hikari and   
Gatomon. "Will you be alright here? I promised Princess Michiru I'd make it to   
my music-lessons   
on time. Will everything be alright ?"  
  
"We will be alright, Usagi!" Hikari smiled. "You get to your studies! We know   
the way   
back to the main palace!" With and hug and kiss, Usagi parted company with   
Hikari and Gatomon.   
Once Chibiusa had vanished down the pathway, Hikari turned to Sailorpluto.   
"Alright," Hikari   
Kamiya asked in a serious tone , "why exactly are we here?"  
  
"Because..", Pluto hesitated, "it is.. time for the Choosing."   
  
"'The Choosing'?" Hikari asked, looking straight into Pluto's garnet eyes.   
"Choosing   
what?"   
  
"My..", Pluto felt a little unease looking into Hikari's questioning gaze,   
"successor."  
  
"'Successor'?" Hikari asked.  
  
"Hikari? Be careful!" Gatomon warned her partner. "The fur on the back of my   
neck is   
standing on end! Watch your next steps."  
  
"My successor as Senshi of Time." Pluto measured her words evenly.  
  
"Oh." Hikari responded. Her eyes wandered to a low gaming-table. "Oh! Do you   
play Go,   
Sailorpluto?"  
  
"Some", the green-haired Senshi said. "And, please, call me 'Setsuna',   
Kamiya-san!"  
  
"Alright!" Hikari giggled. "But, my name's 'Hikari'! When you say. "Kamiya-san',   
I   
expect to see my parents! Or, at least, Taichi!"  
  
As Setsuna got the table ready for the Game of Go, and as Gatomon kept a weary   
eye on   
the procedings, Hikari made a coment that almost stopped the Senshi of Time   
completely in her   
tracks:  
  
"It must be lonely, out here at your post all the time, gaurding."  
  
After collecting an errant stone, Setsuna regained herself enough to think on   
that   
staement:  
  
"It can be lonesome, but it is my duty. I am the Guardian of the Gate of Time   
for the   
Royal Family! I have held this Office since the time of Neo-queen Serenity's   
grandmother !"  
  
Setsuna opened the game with her first move.  
  
"Ah!" Hikari answered as she made her move.  
  
After 50 moves by each party, in which Setsuna tried to ensnare Hikari, and   
Hikari   
would manage to break the trap, Gatomon became engroced in this mental jousting.  
  
After 76 moves, at a slightly slower pace now, Sailorpluto remarked, "You play   
the   
ancient game very-well for one so young!"  
  
"Well.. ", Hikari confided, "we had a neighbor once, in Odaiba, who loved   
playing Go!   
I watched him playing one summer, very intently, and he saw me and graciously   
tought me the rules!   
We even played a few games!"  
  
As Hikari played the 100th stone, Sailorpluto said. "I was told, once, that   
guarding   
Time and Destiny was much like playing Go ! The patterns of move and   
counter-move were set !"  
  
"They can be," Hikari answered, "but their often not! Destiny is set, like it   
was set   
for my friends and I to become the Digi-destined, but one must always be careful   
of what is destined   
and what is not ! Like the traps and ambushes you have set for me. If I was not   
looking, I would   
have lost, and it could have been said to be 'destined'. But many things must   
come together to   
bring 'Destiny'! It is not just one or two stones."  
  
'Watch out, Hikari," Gatomon smiled and thought, "you're stepping closer to   
inheriting   
this Office!'  
  
"What exactly IS your duty, Setsuna?" Hikari asked as she set down her next   
stone.  
  
"I am the Gaurdian of the Timestream." Pluto answered. "I am the Watcher of the   
Royal   
Family!"  
  
"So you warn the Neo-Queen of trouble ahead of time?" Hikari asked.  
  
"When permitted." Pluto said almost apologetically. She played her next stone.  
  
"Where- when- is it not permitted?" Hikari asked as she played her next stone.  
  
"Destiny cannot be changed." Pluto said androidly as she made her next play.  
  
"If it is 'destiny'," Hikari said, "it will happen. But, whether it is ordained   
to   
happen or not, shouln't people be warned of danger and heartache? Isn't warning   
what a Watcher   
does?" Hikari played her next stone. "I think I just won."  
  
Setsuna looked at the table, and at her stones, ultimately surrounded by   
Hikari's   
stones. Then, she looked up and smiled at Hikari. "We have both won, child!" She   
got up and   
bowed to Hikari. "Come, Hikari! There is something I must show you!"  
  
'It looks like you have a new job, Hikari Kamiya!' Gatomon smiled as she   
thought.   
'And I will be right by your side, to help you !'  
  
******************************  
  
To be continued in Part 3b- "Digital-Senshi: Choices, Part 2."  
  
  



	4. The Digimon in Neo-Quen Serenity's Court...

  
Digimon in Neo-Queen Serenity's Court.  
  
A Sailormoon - Digimon Crossover fanfiction.  
  
By: Kelly Paul Graham.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
DISCLAIMER: The main characters in this story are not mine.   
  
The Digimon and Digi-destined and their families belong to their creator,   
Miyoshi Houso,   
and Toei Animation.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity, King Endymion, Chibiusa ("Small Lady"), the Sailorsenshi,   
the Family Tsukino-   
and Crystal Tokyo- are the property of their creator, Naoko Takeuchi, and Toei   
Animation.  
  
NOTE:   
  
Another Digi-fan has let me know (more or less), in reference to another fiction   
I have written   
("Friends Forever"), that I have Ishida-san's first name wrong. Well, mistakes   
can happen. But,   
It's too late for me to change names. So.... "Matsuo", meet "Yamato"! "Yamato",   
meet "Matsuo"!   
  
I don't remember WHERE I got the idea the "Matsuo" was "Matt"'s original   
Japanese name, but   
that's what I have it as ^_^  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part 03b- "Digital Senshi- Choices, Part 2."  
  
  
  
Sora was lost in thought in the palace-gardens and staring into a fountain.  
  
"Busy?" Sailorvenus asked.  
  
"Iie." Sora said, scooting over. Sailovenus took a seat next to Sora.  
  
"Where is your Digimon?" Sailorvenus asked Sora.  
  
"Byomon?" Sora asked. "She's enjoying the flowers!" Then Sora called out,   
"Byo?!!"   
  
"I am here, Sora!" Byomon said as she munched on a banana. "Oh! Hello,   
Sailorvenus! I   
hope the royal family does not mind my taking a banana from their garden!"  
  
"Iie!" Sailorvenus said with a laugh. "That is what the fruit in the gardens are   
for!   
Just in case whoever is here gets hungry or gets a thirst. And, please, call me   
Minako. That is   
what everyone calls me.. at least, when they are not mad at me!" Minko giggled a   
bit, and then   
giggled some more.  
  
"Errr.. Ja ne, Minako-san!" Sora and Byomon gave each other a questioning look,   
and   
then bowed to Princess Minako. "Arigatou!"  
  
"Oh!" Byomon remembered. "I almost forgot! Sora, here's your banana!"   
  
Sora and Byomon sat on the garden bench, eating their bananas. Minako looked at   
the   
two Digi-partners, and burst into a gale of giggles once more.  
  
"Pardon me, Minako-sama?" Sora asked after she swallowed her next bite of fruit.  
  
"Gomen!" Sailorvenus laughed. "You just remind me.." Venus tried to stifle her   
giggled,   
"..of 'The Misfits'!"  
  
"'Misfits'?" Byomon gulped, eyeing Venus strangely.  
  
"Gomen!" Sailorvenus apologized again, and blushed. "'The Misfits' was an old   
American   
movie even when the Senshi and Digi-destined were last on Earth!"  
  
"Hmmm.. " Sora noted, "I think I remember seeing that movie! I remember! I saw   
it on   
television! Clark Gable and Marilyn Monroe!!"  
  
"Hai! Well, Sora-chan, I have a favor to ask of you and Byo-chan. Ja ne?"  
  
"What is the favor, Minako-san?" Sora and Byomon asked as one.  
  
"I need help," Venus slowly began. "Neo-Queen Serenity's reign is coming to an   
end.   
Soon, Chibiusa shall take over! And, as was the custom in the Silver Millenium   
on the Moon, so it   
will be here, that every reigning Monarch should have their own Court! To help   
the Ruler guide   
wisely! Or.. it should be so. Usually, the sons and daughters of the previous   
Court rise to take   
their parent's place. But.."  
  
"The Senshi have no children?" Sora asked Minako.  
  
"Iie." Venus answered. "The only one offered that pleasure was Serenity! And,   
now, our   
time has come. We must make way for the next group."  
  
"Will.. you die?" Byomon's eyes were wet as she clung to Sora. "From what I've   
been   
hearing, the Senshi are Gods and Goddesses! You can't die!"  
  
"Iie, Byomon!" Venus softly smiled, showing more of her serious side. "We are   
long-lived,   
hai! But, we are not immortal!" Then Venus laughed lightly. "But, it is not our   
time to die.. not   
yet! We are just retiring to our ancestral home-worlds, and going to visit old   
family and friends!   
Many I have missed for ages untold."  
  
"And you would chose us as your replacement?" Byomon thought for a few minutes.   
"Why?"  
  
"I am called the Senshi of Love," Venus began, "some even say, as you have   
guessed,   
Byo-san, the 'Goddess of Love', although the people - and some of the Senshi,   
speak of that more   
in an erotic sense." Venus started to giggle again, causing an embarassed Sora   
Takenouchi and   
Byomon quite a bit of nervous discomfort.  
  
"Oh!" Venus let out another round of giggles. "Gomen! I did not mean the scare   
you like  
that! And I need no help being ecchi!" Minako recovered herself so fast that   
both Digimon and   
Digi-destined began to wonder, 'who am I dealing with here?'  
  
"Iie!" Venus said. "Erotic love needs no help! The love, the support, that is   
needed   
now can only come from you, Sora Takenouchi! Chibiusa is as much a being of love   
as is her mother,   
Neo-Queen Serenity! However! Where they both have love in excess, they need to   
feel other's   
love in return, or they are lost, as ships caught in a gale! I would not see   
EITHER my Queen or   
Princess lost!"  
  
Minako's thoughts went back through the centuries. To the time she helped   
"nurse" the   
woman-child Usagi Tsukino back to "health". And to another time when she, and   
the other Senshi,   
joined the life-spirits with Usagi's- out of shared love- to save themselves   
from a desentigrating   
meteorite.  
  
"Hai," Minako whispered as she came back to the present. "I owe them so much! I   
will   
still watch over Serenity, but someone will need to take my place, here, to   
watch over Chibiusa!   
Takenouchi-san and I became friends over the years! And, as we would talk , we   
would often discuss   
the true meaning of love! As I said before, many consider my love 'erotic', for   
some reason! But,   
your Mama-san tried her best to exaplify the love she said she last saw in you!   
The type of love   
that cares and nurtures! The kind of love that helps grow!"  
  
"The kind of love that Serenity and Chibiusa need returned to them!" Sora   
responded.  
  
A red aura enveloped the two women and one Digimon and Sora and Byomon both held   
onto   
Venus and smiled :  
  
"We will watch over her!"  
  
******************************  
  
"So! You want my help?" Taichi Kamiya asked. "Why?"  
  
"Hai." Agumon commented. "What is there here that the Sailor Senshi cannot   
handle? I   
thought the Senshi were invincible ?"  
  
"Iie." Sailoruranus said, looking out over the Pacific. "We Senshi have battled   
all,   
and won, save for the twins of Time and Age."   
  
"Aha!" Agumon responded. "So, what you need from us is.."  
  
"Someone to fight in my stead," Uranus answered, "after my time is up!"  
  
"It is your time to die," Taichi looked up at the Senshi and gulped, "Your   
Highness?"  
  
"Iie, not yet! And, please," the princess smiled, "call me 'Haruka'! "Your   
Highness, is   
too damned formal."   
  
"Then," Taichi asked, "why did you say, 'after my time is up'?"  
  
"Because the Time of The Princess' Assencion the the Throne as Serenity IX draws   
near!   
And, with a new queen rises a new Court, new Protectors!"   
  
"So..." Taichi slowly spoke, searching for the right words. "What you're asking   
is..."  
  
"For you to take my place among the Senshi." Uranus answered.  
  
"Why?" was all Taichi Kamiya could say, as Agumon saw a slight fear come into   
the young   
man's eyes. The reptilian-Digimon tried his best to reassure his partner and   
best-friend.   
  
"Because you are the chosen-leader of the Digi-Destined!" Haruka smiled at   
Taichi. "And..   
Because you are 'Courage'!"  
  
Taichi gripped his crest as if trying to tear it from around his neck. "Wrong,   
Haruka!   
I am 'Wrecklessness'!" Taichi said, bitter tears starting to fall. "You don't   
want me!"   
  
The tall blonde looked directly into Taichi's eyes.  
  
"Taichi Kamiya!" Haruka stated. "YOU are EXACTLY who I NEED !" She then blushed.   
"Pardon   
me, I am- not used- to speaking so with men ! Hai. It is you that I seek, Taichi   
Kamiya! You may   
think of your courage as recklessness, Kamiya-kun! But, it is courage pure- and   
strong!"  
  
"Hai." Taichi answered bitterly. "So strong that it nearly got my friends- my   
sister-   
KILLED!" Taichi made a fist and drove it into a rock, ingoring the pain.  
  
"Hai." Uranus pondered a bit. "We all make decisions, let things happen, as   
leaders that   
we later regret. But! Not all can MAKE those decisions! Not all have the courage   
TO make them!   
Taichi, I used to listen to your Papa-san and Mama-san speak of you with   
Neo-Queen Serenity! At the   
time, I thought that such tales were those of a grieving family mourning their   
only son! But, this   
day, I have-sensed- something in you. Something tells me your parents only   
caught a tiny glimpse of   
what is in you !" The Senshi found herself embracing the young man. "It is that   
courage I see that   
Chibiusa will need to help guide and sustain her!"  
  
The Crest of Courage began to glow.  
  
********************  
  
"You need my friendship?" Matsuo Ishida asked this of the sea-green-haired   
Senshi at his   
side as they watched the sea come into Tokyo Bay.  
  
"Hai." Sailorneptune answered.   
  
"But.. why?" Matsuo Ishida honestly asked. "All I 've ever done is hurt my   
friends with it!"   
  
"Oh, Matsuo!" Gabumon held Matsuo's hand. "You KNOW that is not true! You have   
been the best   
friend anyone could have!"  
  
"But, I've hurt so many people!" Matsuo started to cry. "Jyou.. Taichi..   
Takeru..."  
  
"But, you have HELPED them MORE, Matsuo-san!" Gabumon admonished his best   
friend. "It is just   
the Darkness trying to enter you, again, my friend! As it tried back on Spiral   
Mountain! Don't let it!"  
  
"Did it ever leave me, Gabumon?" Matsuo lifted asking eyes to his Digimon. "I am   
beginning to   
think it never left me!"  
  
"We all have some Darkness in us!" Sailorneptune said. "Even after the   
Neo-Queen's Cleansing,   
some darkness remains! It remains to test us! It is like a forger making a   
sword, the light and darkness  
bending and shaping us. But the Darkness cannot win! It must not! But I have   
felt the darkness- the dark   
side of friendship- also, Matsuo Ishida."  
  
"You.. have, Sailorneptune?" Matsuo managed to stammered out.  
  
"Hai. and, please, call me "Michiru'! I know about the dark edge of friendship."   
Michiru Kaioh   
stared out as the moon rose over the roaring surf. "I have hurt those I care   
about- those I love- too   
often in my life. And I regret it, still! Even though they have forgiven me. It   
seems, the hardest one   
to forgive.. is yourself."  
  
"Hai." Agreed a reflective Matsuo. "It is easy to justify your own actions, but   
hard to forgive   
them!" He slowly lifted up his head from gazing at his Crest. "Why is my   
friendship so needed here, by you,   
Michiru?"  
  
"Because," the Senshi of Neptune and the Ocean depths replied, "the rime of   
Chibiusagi's Assension   
to the Throne of the Crystal Millenium has come! And the time of me descent.   
Every new Queen deserves a new   
Court! New friends and guardians to share her joys and fears, and to lend her   
strength when needed! I have   
served Neo-Queen Serenity well! And, if called to, I will serve her daughter   
just as well! But, Usagi deserves   
her own friends around her- not her mother's."  
  
Gabumon held himself protectively close to Matsuo.  
  
"Again, Michiru," Matsuo asked, "why me?"  
  
Michiru thought on the question a bit as the waves crashed onto the beach:   
  
"Serenity was not the only one who talked with your parents. Sailoruranus and I   
became good friends   
with your parents! We stayed close to your mother even after Shigeru died in the   
Blackmoon Wars! And, I was   
often struck by the sense of loyalty- of friendship- that she saw in you! Not   
only toward Takeru-kun, but also   
towards the other Digi-destined! You were- you ARE- all that I have ever wanted   
to be, Matsuo Ishida! And you   
are what Chibusa NEEDS as she steps up to reign as the next Neo-Queen!"  
  
Matsuo's Crest of Friendship began to glow as Gabumon moved in ever-so-close.  
  
******************************  
  
The sun had just set when Takeru and Patamon wandered into the Fireroom of the   
Senshi of Mars.  
  
"Komban-wa, Takeru-san!" Sailormars turned around in greeting. "Komban-wa,   
Patamon! I have been   
expecting you! Some tea?"  
  
"Komban-wa!" Both Digi-partners answered as one.  
  
"You have been expecting us?" Patamon asked.  
  
"Who told you we'd be here?" Takeru asked in wonder. "We didn't even know we   
were coming here!"  
  
Rei Hino smiled slightly, jesturing to the flame, "The spirits showed me who I'd   
be expecting   
today!"  
  
"They did?" Patamon squeaked as he flew off his perch on Takeru's hat. "Ahhh! A   
fire-priestess!"  
  
"Hai!" Rei fixed the two wanderers some tea. "You have had an interesting day   
today!" She served her   
guests to a tea-ceremony.  
  
"Arigatou!" Tskeru bowed and then slowly drank his tea, savoring it. "It is   
good.. to be able to be   
someplace you can be sure you can call 'home'!"  
  
"Are you sure you wish to call Crystal Tokyo 'home', Takeru-san?" Rei asked as   
she replaced the   
tea-service. "Crystal Tokyo is far removed from what you knew as 'home'." Rei   
looked a bit pensive.  
  
Takeru answered as slowly and as thoughtfully as he had drank his tea. "Hai,"   
the young man   
finally answered, noting the Priestess' sadness, "this is home! It is not the   
Japan that I knew, it is   
not the world that I knew, but it is the Japan that my parents knew! And, you   
are the family my parents   
last knew and loved! And , as are the Digimon and the other Digi-Destined, The   
Senshi and Neo-Queen   
Serenity are also my family now!"   
  
"And what of you, Patamon?" Rei asked the rodent-digimon.  
  
"My place is with Takeru!" Patamon said solomnly, as if in oath. "He is the best   
part of me!   
And I would feel strange without him. The Digital-world is where I was born,   
true! But, I was born to be   
with Takeru! And the Digital-World was no place for him, or for the other   
Digi-destined! Even without   
Dark Powers vying for control, that World was hostile, violent. So, my place is   
also here!"  
  
"So." Sailormars pondered her words carefully. "Even though some of what you   
have experienced   
here is foreign to you both.."  
  
"We still choose to call it 'home'!" Takeru and Patamon answered.  
  
"Arigatou", Sailormars said softly as she turned back to the fire as if   
questioning it. Then she   
slowly spoke: "Takeru-san?"  
  
"Your Highness?" The boy answered.  
  
"Please, call me 'Rei'! Everyone in Crystal Tokyo has become family over the   
centuries! 'Your   
Highness' sounds too stiff."  
  
"Gomen, Rei! Arigatou!" Takeru bowed again.  
  
"There is no need to apologize, Takeru! Do you know that, after Serenity woke us   
all, that your   
mother would often come here?" Rei started. "Sometimes she would come with the   
rest of Serenity's Court and   
Shigeru-san! Sometimes with just Shigeru-san! Sometimes, even before Shigeru's   
death, she would come alone.   
There were four people in Court your parents would talk to regularly, Takeru.   
There was Neo-Queen Serenity,   
there were Princesses Uranus and Neptune.. and there was me.  
  
"When your parents- especially your mother- and I would talk, Takeru, we would   
often talk of you!   
Your mother said many times this shrine reminded her of you! She always thought   
you were special in a way   
she was never able to figure out! And, she said, it was only after you left for   
the Digital-World again that   
she was able to figure out why you were so special! You, Takeru, have a   
spirituality about you. It shows in   
the aura around you. Your Mother was able to see it.. and so am I! Your mother   
guessed that is why you were   
given the Crest of Hope! And," Rei gave a knowing nod to Patamon, "why you have   
a strong Guardian Angel!"   
Patamon blushed and tried to hide behind Takeru.  
  
Rei sighed and sadly look back towards the fire. "Takeru, after your mother   
died, I swore that,   
if I ever met you in this life, I would watch over you as if you were me own!   
That, and the feelings I have   
for your parents, makes what I need to ask very difficult!"   
  
Takeru and Patamon looked worriedly at the Princess of Mars.  
  
"The spirits have reminded me that the Time of the Choosing is near!" The   
Priestess began to explain.  
  
"Choosing?" Takeru asked. "Choosing what?"  
  
"The choice of who succeeds we Senshi." Rei answered in a whisper. "Chibiusa is   
almost ready to reign   
in her mother's stead! And, as Neo-Queen, she must have her own Court-   
protectors and advisors! Usually, it is   
the children of the previous planetary-rulers that are chosen to rule, but-"  
  
"The Senshi have no children." Takeru finished the thought.  
  
"Hai." Rei nodded. "This evening, the spirits showed me who was to take my   
place. As the other Senshi   
no doubt have found they who will take their places at Court." Takeru and   
Patamon nodded slowly as one. "The job,   
however, is frought with dangers! As Serenity's defenders, we have had to give   
our lives.. many times! It is just   
by the power of the Ginzuishou and Serenity's spirit that we are alive today.   
And the Ginzhuishou has been known   
to demand a heavy payment from whoever uses it!"  
  
"Hai." Takeru acknowledged. "We kind of thought something like this might   
happen! When we saw our parents   
today in Odaiba, they asked us to watch after Serenity and Usagi before we left   
to come back here! We agreed to it,   
since Usagi is, not only the Princess, but our friend! I will be glad to take   
your place, Rei, whenever called upon!"  
  
Rei embraced the young senshi with all the warmth a mother could. In response,   
the Crest of Hope bathed   
Takeru, Patamon, and Rei in it's soothing white light. After the embrace, the   
light faded.  
  
"Rei?" Takeru asked. "This is a fire-room! But are all spirits welcome?"  
  
"Hai." The Priestess smiled.   
  
"Good!" Takeru gave a ready smile then stepped outside to commune with the sky   
and stars. To Takeru   
Takaishi.. no.. Takeru ISHIDA. The Heavenly Spirits always seemed friendly-  
  
Until tonight.  
  
"I have come for you, Bearer of Hope..." the thunders seemed to say manacingly   
from a star-fill sky.   
"I... have come... for vengeance..." The rolling voice, barely above a whisper,   
sounded somehow   
familiar. Where had Takeru heard it ?  
  
"Devilmon!"  
  
Takeru hurried back to the Mainroom of the Palace.  
  



	5. The Digimon in Neo-Queen Serenity's Cour...

  
Digimon in Neo-Queen Serenity's Court.  
  
A Sailormoon - Digimon Crossover fanfiction.  
  
By: Kelly Paul Graham.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
DISCLAIMER: The main characters in this story are not mine.   
  
The Digimon and Digi-destined and their families belong to their creator,   
Miyoshi Houso,   
and Toei Animation.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity, King Endymion, Chibiusa ("Small Lady"), the Sailorsenshi,   
the Family Tsukino-   
and Crystal Tokyo- are the property of their creator, Naoko Takeuchi, and Toei   
Animation.  
  
NOTE:   
  
Another Digi-fan has let me know (more or less), in reference to another fiction   
I have written   
("Friends Forever"), that I have Ishida-san's first name wrong. Well, mistakes   
can happen. But,   
It's too late for me to change names. So.... "Matsuo", meet "Yamato"! "Yamato",   
meet "Matsuo"!   
  
I don't remember WHERE I got the idea the "Matsuo" was "Matt"'s original   
Japanese name, but   
that's what I have it as ^_^  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part 03b- "Digital Senshi- Choices, Part 3."  
  
  
  
  
******************************  
  
Takeru and Patamon ran into Koushirou and Sailorsaturn as they entered the   
Palace-  
proper. Takeru tried to calm himself down before he opened his mouth to speak.   
He also prayed   
the color had returned to his skin by the time he was able to speak.  
  
"What is wrong, Takeru ?" Koushirou asked his friend. "Have you seem another   
ghost?"   
Koushirou gazed intently at the shaken young man.  
  
"Iie!" Takeru managed to somehow blurt out. "I heard one! Devilmon followed us   
here!"   
  
"Hmm.." was all Koushirou Izumi could say, then he reassured his young friend.   
"I   
believe you, Takeru!" Then, he turned around his laptop. "Here, Takeru, you best   
read this."  
  
Takeru tried to control his trembling as he read the message in Digi-code:  
  
Chosen to fight again  
  
Out of time and space they come  
  
To defend their home  
  
To build new family-ties  
  
Mother-queen of love  
  
Goddess-child their faithful guide  
  
over death and life  
  
Eight stars burning bright shall fade   
  
Sixteen stars arise   
  
Nightmares will return afresh  
  
armies for the dead  
  
Sixteen shall fall eight shall rise   
  
The dead shall return  
  
To aid those whome they cherish  
  
Old gives way to new  
  
Then peace shall finally reign.  
  
As quickly as it started, the trembling ceased. "So," Takeru responded, "the   
fight   
has not ended." He then looked again at Koushirou and Tentomon and Sailorsaturn.   
"You have already   
been chosen?"  
  
"Hai. Oh! Takeru ? This is Hotaru Tomoe ! Hotaru-san ? This is Takeru. ?"   
Koushirou   
tried to make a formal introduction.  
  
"ISHIDA!" Takeru smiled and took Princess Saturn's hand. "Do not fret,   
Koushirou! I am   
having to adjust how to I adress myself as, too !" The smile on the young man's   
face melted,   
however, as he gazed at the prophesy shown on the laptop-screen again.  
  
"Hmm.. well, the first part of this prophesy is falling into place, Koushirou."   
Takeru   
said, musing over the poetry.  
  
"Hai," the redhead agreed, "we were brought out of time and space. That is a   
given!   
Although, I would still like to know who pulled THAT bit of slight-of-hand   
magic!"  
  
"Well, now that we're here," Tentomon said matter-of-factly, "it appears we're   
making   
the best of it!"  
  
"Hai!" Koushirou answered. "This is Home! It is where our families- where MY   
family-   
waited for me! And where my new family lives! And I'm not saying that just to   
fulfil some prophecy!"  
  
"I am glad to hear that, Koushirou!" Takeru smiled again, as did Patamon. "I was   
begining   
to wonder if I was the only one who felt like this it home!"  
  
"Iie." Koushirou said cheerfully. "I have felt this way since returning from   
Odaiba!"  
  
"Felt like what?" Mimi called out. "Dinner is almost ready! Get cleaned up! Hey,   
where   
are the others ?" Mimi and Palmon then noticed the open laptop between Koushirou   
and Takeru.   
"What is it, Koushirou ?"  
  
"We got mail." Koushiro answered. "From Gennai."  
  
Mimi went a bit pale. "From.. Gennai?" Palmon steadied her partner. "Let me see   
it."   
Mimi stated in a soft voice.   
  
"What is it, Mimi?" Palmon asked in concern after a couple of minutes of silence   
from   
her partner.  
  
"The first part of this prophecy paints an accurate picture! Even to the   
disciptions   
of Neo-Queen Serenity and Princess Usagi! But.. the way it names Chibiusagi..   
'Goddess-Child   
their faithful guide through death and life' ? Isn't that supposed to be   
'through life and   
death'?" Mimi involuntarily shivered.  
  
"I guess.. it depends on what comes first." Takeru said in a low tone.  
  
"I guess it does." Koushirou answered lowly as Hotaru Tomoe placed a reassuring   
hand on   
his shoulder.  
  
"The 'eight stars burning bright' have got to be the Senshi!" Mimi observed.   
"Makoto-san,   
Jupiter, asked me to take her place when the time comes. And, I can guess who   
asked you to take   
her place, Koushirou!" Mimi bowed to Hotaru. "And you, Takeru? Who are you   
taking over for?"  
  
"When the time comes, I will take Mars' station!"  
  
"And I will be taking over for the Princess Venus!" Sora called out to her   
friends.   
"Byomon and I could hear part of the discussion from down the hallway! So, what   
is the meeting   
about?" Mimi and Palmon yielded their places in front of the laptop to Sora and   
Byomon. "Oh,   
this does not look good", Sora said in a deadpan that surprised even her! "What   
are the 'nightmares'   
that 'return afresh'?"  
  
"You saw that, too?" Koushirou asked.  
  
"Koushirou, we've read too many of these prophesies to not expect the worst when   
we see   
one." The others nodded. "As for these 'armies for the dead', I wonder who 'the   
dead' could be ?"  
  
"I think I can answer that!" Jyou called out as he and Gomamon came down the   
hall. "Let   
me guess, Koushirou, e-mail from Gennai ?"  
  
"Who else?" Koushirou answered.  
  
"Is it a prophecy?" Gomamon asked.  
  
"What else?" Tentomon sighed.  
  
Gomamon joined in the sigh. "Oh, well. At least, it helps to know a little of   
something!"  
  
"Well, Gomamon? Let us see it." Both Jyou and Gomamon read the prophecy on the   
laptop.   
Jyou let out a small laugh that surprised all around, including Gomamon.   
Especially Gomamon!  
  
"Jyou ?" Gomamon looked at his partner worriedly.  
  
"Hai?" Jyou looked down. "Ah, Gomamon! Gomem, minna! I was just remembering when   
reading   
this would have frightened the wits out of me!"  
  
"You are not scared, Jyou?" Mimi asked as the others stood somewhat amazed.  
  
"Iie, Mimi." Jyou said as he returned to the computer-screen. "I am still   
scared, but   
this time I CAN think! Hmm.. 'armies for the dead'.. well, I think Gomamon and I   
know who that   
is, of at least one of them."  
  
"You heard his whisper on the winds, too, Jyou?" Takeru asked.  
  
"His whisper?" Jyou asked Takeru. "Iie. But we saw what was probably a Dark   
Digimon's   
doing, in the Hospital-wing of the Palace! There are some recent cases from   
Odaiba- from two weeks   
ago!"  
  
"Two weeks ago?" Sora asked. "But, we just got here today!"  
  
"Hai." Jyou answered. "And our battle in the Odaiba Cemetary was just a few   
hours ago!   
Iie. This isn't something that followed us back from the Digi-world."  
  
"Then what," Mimi began, "or WHO, can it be?"  
  
"The Princess Mercury told me that there has been a malevolent spirit settled   
over Odaiba   
for the past two centuries! And the victims of that force were having their   
energies- their wills   
to fight back- drained from them!"  
  
"'Drained'?" Sora looked up as recognition struck her. "Jyou? Are you choosing   
your   
words correctly?"  
  
"Jyou figures it took him this long to reconstitute himself to the point where   
he could   
harm others!" Gomamon added.  
  
"'He'?" Byomon asked.  
  
"Venom-Myotismon!" Jyou and Gomamon answered.  
  
"Vemon-Myotismon?!" Takeru cried out. "But.. That is not who I heard calling out   
for   
me!"  
  
"It probably would not have been, Takeru!" Jyou said. "I think there may be   
another!   
The Senshi said another rift appeared over Hokkaido after we left, and   
Venom-Myotismon has been   
here all this time!"  
  
Jyou turned directly to Takeru. "Ishida-san! Who whispered out to you?"  
  
"It was a voice I will never mistake," Takeru solemnly spoke, "even in whispers,   
for I   
can never forget it! Devilmon!"  
  
"So.." Koushirou mused, "two of our 'nightmares' have returned to haunt us..."  
  
"Make that THREE nightmares!" Taichi called out as he and Matsuo and Agumon and   
Gabumon   
entered the hall.   
  
"THREE?!!" Mimi and Palmon cried in unison.  
  
"We were coming back from the bay with Sailoruranus and Sailorneptune," Matsuo   
said.   
Sora and Byomon started to softly snicker in spite of their best efforts.  
  
"Iie!" Sora and Byomon quickly composed themselves. "Gomen! We did not mean to   
laugh!   
It will not happen again." Both Digi-partners bowed.  
  
"Are you taking Sailorvenus' place, Sora ?" Taichi eyed the young girl, causing   
her to   
fidget to a round of light-hearted laughter.  
  
"OK, back to business!" Jyou called everyone back to order. "Matsuo? You and   
Taichi   
were coming back from Tokyo Bay when..?"  
  
"We saw Piedmon." The blonde boy mentioned.   
  
"And before anyone says, 'impossible!'," Taichi continued, "we know what we saw!   
But,   
just to double-check, we asked Sailoruranus and Sailorneptune if they saw the   
same thing we did.   
They described that horrid clown right down to his boots!"  
  
"All the pieces of the puzzle are in place, then!" Hikari said from down the   
hall,   
accompanied by Gatomon and Chibiusa. "And most of the pieces we already know !"   
  
"You heard us, Hikari?" Taichi asked.  
  
"I heard", Hikari replied.  
  
"Should we recall this, anyway?" Takeru asked.  
  
"There is no need to," Hikari stated, "I saw it happen.."  
  
"You.. saw it happen?" Jyou asked. "How?"  
  
"And how things CAN end", Hikari continued.  
  
"But.." Koushirou stammered, "that's.. impossible!"  
  
"Not when you have agreed to take the role of Guardian of Time!" Gatomon smiled.  
  
"Setsuna-san, Sailorpluto, was kind enough to let me see the coming bettle in   
the   
Window she has to the Timestream!" Hikari stated. "This is a battle we could   
win, or loose. The   
future for us from here onward is not set in stone yet. Many things may happen.   
But the prephecy   
will come to pass in some way. That is assured!"  
  
"Hikari?" Takeru asked. "This prophecy sounds pretty bleak! 'Sixteen shall   
fall'?   
'Eight shall rise'? "The dead shall return'?"  
  
"'To aid those whome they cherish'?" Matsuo wondered.  
  
"I know it sounds dark, Takeru-kun." Hikari held his hand, "but we must not fear   
it!   
I can say this much," she said turning to the others, "We may, of may not, die   
in this fight, but   
we shall all be changed by it. That much I saw!"  
  
"Will we recognize each other, as friends?" Mimi asked in a trembling voice.   
"Will we   
reconize ourselves?" She held onto Palmon for support.  
  
"All I can say is we must go into this committed !" Hikari admonished.   
"Committed to   
each other, and to giving our all, whatever the costs demanded."  
  
"Hikari?" Sora asked, "You said we know most of the pieces of this puzzle! Who   
do we   
not know?"  
  
"The Master-Puppeteer we do not know, but the Royal Family does!" Hikari turned   
to a   
bewildered Chibiusa. "Who is this 'Death-Phantom'. Chibiusa?"  
  
"Iiede! Iiede! Iiede! Iiede! Iiede!" A suddenly hysterical Chibiusa was   
screaming,   
crying, and voilently shaking her head! This brought out the senshi who were   
gathering for Dinner.  
  
"Chibiusa!" Neo-Queen Serenity flew to her daughter to try to comfort her. "What   
is   
wrong, my Darling!"  
  
"It is the Death Phantom!" Chibiusa practically screamed out his name. "He's   
come back!   
Hikari saw him!"  
  
"Hikari?" Sailorpluto asked. "You saw the Death Phantom? In the Time-Window?"  
  
"Hai." Hikari said almost apologetically. "I do not know him, but I saw his form   
and   
heard his name mentioned his those enemies we know! And I heard him swear   
vengeance again the   
House of Serenity!"  
  
King Endymion drew him sword from it's scabberd.  
  
"Hai. " Serenity whispered. "My younger-self and my daughter battled the Death   
Phantom,  
and won! We thought permenantly. But, we died in the battle. Save for the power   
of Ginzhoushou,   
we would have stayed dead!" Serenity cried, "Now He is back."  
  
"He will nor win." Taichi swore through clinched teeth. "We will not let him!"  
  
"Iie!" Chibiusa flew into Taichi. "You will NOT fight the Death Phantom! I will   
not   
allow it! We will find another way to beat our enemies. I WILL not loose my   
friends!!!"  
  
"Chibiusa," Sora calmly said, "we won't step aside. Our parents asked that we   
watch   
over you and your mother, and we said we would! We said we would because you ARE   
our friend! We   
love you, are DARE anyone to harm you!"   
  
"However!" Taichi spoke up. "We have to be committed to what we have to do, like   
my   
sister said. We will face the possibility of death. We must think and feel as   
one! That goes for   
Digimon as well as Digi-destined! Rollcall! 'Hai!', if you feel we should fight,   
'Iie!' if you   
feel we should not fight! I will not hold your vote against you.  
  
"Sora?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Byomon?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Koushirou?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Tentomon?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Mimi?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Palmon?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Jyou?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Gomamon?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Hikari?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Gatomon?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Takeru?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Patomon?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Matsuo?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Gabumon?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Agumon?"  
  
"Hai!.. Taichi?"  
  
Taichi Kamiya turned slowly around to face Chibiusa. "It is a concensus.. Hai!"   
He   
embraced Chibiusa as she fell from her mother's arms as she tried to stand.  
  
After Chibiusa steadied herself, Taichi and Agumon, with the rest of the Digi-  
destined and Digimon, bowed to the Royal Family. "Your Highness? Your   
Majesties?" Taichi began,   
"may I present.. the Digital-Senshi!"  
  
***********************************  
  
To be concluded - hopedully - in Chapter 4: "Digital-senshi: Consequences."  
  



	6. The Digimon in Neo-Queen Serenity's Cour...

  
Digimon in Neo-Queen Serenity's Court.  
  
A Sailormoon - Digimon Crossover fanfiction.  
  
By: Kelly Paul Graham.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
DISCLAIMER: The main characters in this story are not mine.   
  
The Digimon and Digi-destined and their families belong to their creator,   
Miyoshi Houso,   
and Toei Animation.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity, King Endymion, Chibiusa ("Small Lady"), the Sailorsenshi,   
the Family Tsukino-   
and Crystal Tokyo- are the property of their creator, Naoko Takeuchi, and Toei   
Animation.  
  
NOTE:   
  
Another Digi-fan has let me know (more or less), in reference to another fiction   
I have written   
("Friends Forever"), that I have Ishida-san's first name wrong. Well, mistakes   
can happen. But,   
It's too late for me to change names. So.... "Matsuo", meet "Yamato"! "Yamato",   
meet "Matsuo"!   
  
I don't remember WHERE I got the idea the "Matsuo" was "Matt"'s original   
Japanese name, but   
that's what I have it as ^_^  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning saw the "Digital-senshi", as the Digimon and Digi-destined had   
dubbed   
themselves, up and dressed and in the Dining-room early.  
  
"Ohayo, Mimi!" Matsuo and Takeru, with their Digi-partners, called out upon   
coming to eat   
breakfast. "What are you up for?"  
  
"I am helping Makoto-san fix breakfast!" Mimi answered. She then looked up at   
the brothers  
Ishida. "Good! You have cleaned up for breakfast! The first bunch of fruit is   
already on the table. The  
Soba will be ready shortly."  
  
When Matsuo and Takeru went back to the table, they found themselves joined by   
Taichi and   
Agumon and Hikari and Gatomon. "How did you sleep, Taichi?" Matsuo asked.  
  
"I slept well, Matsuo!" Taichi said. "It is amazing what knowing that you will   
head   
into a battle will do for a good night's sleep!"  
  
"My brother can sleep through anything!" Hikari quipped.  
  
"Unlike you?" Gatomon laughed.  
  
"We've learned to sleep when we can." Taichi replied.  
  
"As have we", Takeru agreed.  
  
"It's amazing what you can learn in the Digi-World!" Mimi sang out. "Breakfast   
is served!"  
  
"Not without us!" Tentomon called out as Koushirou came up, laptop in tow.  
  
Mimi looked up at Koushirou. "Expecting mail?"  
  
"Iie." Koushirou took a seat. "I am trying to learn as much as I can about this   
'Death  
Phaantom' we will no doubt face! I downloaded some of Crystal Tokyo's archives   
last night." Mimi   
set a steaming cup beside the laptop. "Hai?" Koushirou asked.  
  
"It sounds like you were up into the night!" Mimi told Koushirou, "and you may   
find some   
coffee helpful!"  
  
"Arigatou." Koushirou took a sip.  
  
"Is that coffee for everyone?" "Jyou asked as he and Gomamon slid into their   
seats.  
  
"Hai." Mimi looked with concern at Jyou's features. "Are you alright, Jyou? What   
happened?"  
  
"I was up until late," Jyou said matter-of-factly, "facing my fears. If I am to  
be reliable, I must conquer my biggest enemy. Myself."  
  
"But did you not do that in the Digi-World, Jyou?" Byomon asked Jyou as she and   
Sora  
sat down to breakfast.  
  
Chibiusa arrived with Sailorsaturn at the table.  
  
"He did!" Gomamon said in a defensive way.  
  
"Hai." Jyou said. "But, my fears have threatened to render me useless here! I   
thought  
I had dealt with them after we returned from Odaida! But, seeing the work of   
VemonMyotismon again,  
and hearing of Devilmon and Piedmon, allowed them to revive! I spent last night   
in meditation,   
battling my fears."  
  
"And?" Sailormercury asked.  
  
"I am here." Jyou smiled. "But, I am tired."   
  
"I still refuse to let you fight the Death Phantom and his new-found allies!"   
Chibiusa  
said in her most-commanding voice. "If you fight, I will be forced to call you   
before my Mother and  
Father on charges of Disobeying Orders! I will NOT see you dead!"  
  
"Then, write up the warrants, Your Highness," Jyou said in all seriousness,   
"because   
we cannot allow our friends to fight all alone! And you ARE our friend, Usagi!"  
  
"My daughter is right!" Neo-Queen Serenity spoke up. "To go against the Death   
Phantom is  
not wise! Will you not reconsider? I remember what Hikari said yesterday   
evening! The future is not   
set. You could DIE!"  
  
"Gomen, Your Majesty!" Mimi bowed, asking to speak after helping to serve   
breakfast,   
"but we have already decided! True! We may die.."  
  
"But," Sora continued, "if we do not fight, we will die as well as you! There is   
no   
doubt that our enemies will not be satisfied to have us cowering before them in   
fear. They will   
want out bleeding hearts! We must fight!" She held Chibiusa's hand tightly. "Do   
not worry! We   
shall be alright."  
  
After breakfast was over, the Princesses and their protegees went about their   
morning routines: Mercury and Jyou to the hospital-ward, Jupiter and Mimi to the   
gardens, Mars and   
Takeru to the shrine, Pluto and Hikari to the Time-gate, and so on.   
  
As Princess Ami and Jyou and Gomamon were getting ready to leave after looking   
after  
the hospital patients, a messenger came running to the wards. "Your Highness!   
You are requested   
at once! I was instructed to send you to the war-room!"  
  
"Hai!" Mercury responded. "Kiddo-san! Gomamon! Come! You swore to be Senshi?   
This will  
be your first assignment!"  
  
After Princess Ami and Jyou and Gomamon entered the war-room, King Endymion   
addressed  
the Senshi:  
  
"The Enemies' forces are building in number around Odaiba! Princess Uranus and   
Princess  
Neptune have suggeasted a punitive strike against the Enemy! But, since they are   
so near to the   
palace, I wonder if it is not wise to defend ourselves here? What say you?"  
  
"They are waiting for us to move first." Princess Venus spoke.   
  
"I would suggest," Sailor Jupiter said, "that we not disappoint them, then!"  
  
"But, we would be running right into their trap." Serenity warned. "Is that   
wise?"  
  
"Your Majesty?" Koushirou asked. "If I may speak out of line?"  
  
"Speak, Izumi-san!" Serenity motioned for Koushirou to rise.  
  
"Arigatou, Your Majesty!" Koushirou looked around. "I was up last night learning   
about   
the Death Phantom! In doing so, I also researched the Blackmoon Invasion. And, I   
remember Usagi's  
words about the memories of the people of that invasion! I believe we can win,   
and will win, but I  
feel it would be an error to bring the fighting here, to stir those memories   
again!"  
  
"Then," Chibiusagi said dejectedly, "Out enemies hold all the cards."  
  
"Iie, Your Highness!" Matsuo tried to reassure Chibiusa. "They may know who we   
are! It  
is a given that Our Enemies THINK they know who we are. But, we have an   
advantage! Koushirou! Were  
you able to learn much from the records on this 'Death Phantom'?"  
  
"Some!" Koushirou smiled. "Maybe enough! It appears this 'Death Phanton' relies   
not   
only on his own power, but that of his allies. That MAY be a weakness."  
  
"Do you have a plan?" Taichi asked Matsuo.  
  
"An idea, my friend." Matsuo smiled. "It is true that our enemies know who we   
were,  
but I think we have changed a bit since we fought them. Hai?"  
  
"Hai!" Taichi smiled. "We have. And that, plus the concensus to fight with   
everything   
we have, will be our advantage!"  
  
"I will not have you DIE for me!" Serenity and Chibiusa cried out   
simultaneously.  
  
"Your Majesties!" Taichi bowed. "I said we fight with 'everything we have'! I   
never   
said we would fight like fools! Our enemies know about what they remember   
fighting! That do not   
know us, now! Nor do they know of the Senshi."  
  
"And, what about the "Death Phantom'?" King Emdymion asked.  
  
"He only know about you and the Senshi!" Hikari answered. "He knows nothing of   
us,  
save what Myotismon gained on us after the trap at the cemetary was sprung! The   
'Death Phantom'  
will learn of us- but he will learn too late."  
  
"A plan can be made!" Taichi said finally. "We just need to know it."  
  
************************************  
  
As the older Senshi gathered to meet the Enemies at their staging-area of   
Odaiba,   
the Digital-Senshi were waiting for the last of their numbers.  
  
Takeru Ishida came out from the Shrine to meet with his friends and   
fellow-senshi.  
  
"Pardon my absence, please," the young man said humbly, "but my thoughts need to   
  
be clear."  
  
"Understood, my brother!" Matsuo Ishida said in admiration. He had always loved   
his   
brother, but Matsuo had also been protective of Takeru. In the Digi-world, this   
had often come   
to the point of smothering Takeru. But, in the latter battles, Matsuo had seen   
his brother grow  
past the need for over-protection. Here, in Crystal-Tokyo, the younger-brother,   
the former Takeru  
Takaishi, was showing a maturing to a strong, yet gentle, and wise warrior. "You   
are ready to   
fight?"  
  
"Hai", was Takeru's simple reply.  
  
"Then let us leave." Hikari Kamiya said as she and Gatomon and SailorPluto came   
from   
the direction of the Time-gate. "Surprise is all!" Hiraki's eys twinkled with a   
mischieviousness  
caught by only Gatomon, Pluto, and Chibiusa. The Princess looked at Hikari a bit   
oddly. Pluto   
smiled enigmatically while Gatomon managed to keep a straight face only by   
noticing the arrival   
of Her Majesty, Neo-Queen Serenity, in full Senshi uniform. She was carrying a   
wooden box.  
  
"And, who", Serenity stated, "expects me to stay in the Palace as my friends and   
  
family leave to fight in my name?" Serenity put down the box and removed the   
lid, revealing   
two bottles of very-old saki. "We are about to go to battle! Some of us.. may   
not return. So, I  
propose a senshi's send-off!" She withdrew the saki, handing each warrior a   
small cedar box in  
which she poured the saki.  
  
"I have never drank saki before!" Jyou said.  
  
"We were never allowed to even taste it!" Matsuo said of he and Takeru.  
  
"I do not think we are yet old enough to taste it!" Takeru said in wonderment.  
  
Serenity filled the boxes with the saki. "You have proven yourselves ready,  
Digi-Senshi, by your willingness to fight against The Blackness once more!"   
Serenity then   
raised her saki. "BANZAI!"  
  
The assembled Senshi, old and new, joined their Sovereign.  
  
"BANZAI!"  
  
************************************  
  
The outskirts of Odaiba were blanketed with a think, cold.  
  
"Three guesses as to who's home." Sora said in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Did we not leave Odaiba in better condition, Jyou?" Gomamon asked.  
  
"You can't keep a good demon down, I guess." Jyou responded.  
  
"Now THERE is an oxymoron!" Sailorneptune said.  
  
"Hai." Matsuo answered. "But Jyou's right! When we beat VemonMyotismon this   
time, we need to make sure he stays dead!"  
  
"That goes in triplicate for the Death Phantom!" Serenity and Chibiusa swore.  
  
"OK, Senshi!" Taichi announced just loud enough so the group could hear.   
"We are at the fog barrier! We do not know where our Enemies will strike! Or   
how! So be   
careful! For a skirmish line, two-by-two, with the Royal Family going in-three!"  
  
Neptune looked at Uranus. "Isn't this insubordination, Haruka-san? You are   
leader of the Senshi."  
  
"So is Kamiya-san!" Uranus answered.  
  
Neptune smiled.  
  
"Just remember to call out!" Matsuo warned everyone.  
  
On three, the skirmishers walked fearlessly into the fog.  
  
"Taichi?" Matsuo called out. "Takeru? Jyou?"  
  
"Hai!" Taichi answered. "Sora? Jyou?"  
  
"Here! Jyou responded. "Taichi? Koushirou?"  
  
"Matsuo?" Takeru sounded out. "Hikari? Taichi?!!"  
  
Silence soon dominated the fogbanks.  
  
************************************  
  
Princesses Mercury and Neptune soon found themselves, and  
Jyou and Matsuo and their Digi-partners, on Odaiba's waterfront. And   
above the rolling of the water, the senshi could hear a small din. The  
din steadily grew into a rythmic wave. That wave grew into thunder.  
  
The thunder was an army on the march.  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury sent a wave of water and ice  
into the face of the mrching army. The human-wave was pressed back..   
momentarily.   
  
Then the air was split by the whirling-thuds of ancient   
attack-airships.  
  
"Nani?" Mercury asked.  
  
Laserfire hit the waterfront.  
  
The Emeny's forces broke through Mercury's icewall.  
  
"Watch it!" Matsuo shouted. "This could become an easy trap!"  
  
As if answering Matsuo's warning, helicopters whirled through   
the skies above the senshi, as the forces aboard these airships zeroed in   
on them.  
  
The Enemy started to encircle the senshi.  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Tsunamis from Neptune's Aqua-  
Mirror ripped one helicopter apart. But that one was replaced, as if   
by magic, with two more. At the same time, the flanking troops advanced   
and fired on Neptune, Matsuo, and Gabumon, forcing a retreat toward   
Mercury, Jyou, and Gomamon.  
  
"Gabumon, we need help!" Matsuo cried out.  
  
"Gabumon! Digivolve to.. Garurumon!"  
  
"Now, Garurumon!" Matsuo pointed to the encircling Enemies.  
"We need them frozen stiff!"  
  
"HOWLING BLASTER!"  
  
The Enemy's forces threatening Neptune and Matsuo's end were  
now frozen in place or slowly slogging in slush. Michiru turned her   
attentions again to the helicopters circling overhead.  
  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!" Two more helicopters were scrapped.. to only   
be replaced by four more.  
  
On Mercury and Jyou and Gomamon's end, the battle was wearily   
being waged. It seemed to the trio that the army against the was too fresh,  
and were being re-supplied too rapidly.  
  
"LAUNCHING FISHES!" Gomamon cried out as a second wave of fish  
hit into the troops that somehow made it through Mercury's ice.  
  
"Gomamon!" Jyou shouted. "We need elevation! We must see   
where the troops and helicopters are coming from! Digivolve, now!"  
  
"You got it, Jyou! Gomamon! Digivolve to.. IKKAKUMON!   
Climb aboard, my Captain!"  
  
Jyou Kiddo climbed on the aquatic-digimon's shoulders, then  
clambered to the horn on his head. Ikakkumon then maneuvered out into the   
water. Jyou then used Ikakkumon's horn as a gunsight.  
  
"We really need a higher view!" Jyou shouted above the whirling  
'copter blades and laser fire.  
  
"But that will make you more of a target, Kiddo-san!" Mercury  
responded, overhearing Jyou's instructions to his digimon.   
  
"There's no other way!" Jyou called down from Ikkakumon to  
Sailormercury. "I have an idea of where this army is coming from, but it's  
a vague idea! I need to pinpoint their supply as much a I can! Ikakkumon!  
Digivolve!"  
  
"Ikkakumon! Digivolve to.. ZUDOMON!"  
  
Still using his digimon's horn for a gunsight, Jyou got a better  
idea of the bearings of the army's supply link. Then he saw the gunship bearing   
on he and Zudomnn. "Zudomon!" Jyou cried out, "Crack that big helocopter like a   
coconut!"   
  
"Ayai, Captain Kiddo!" the giant digimon bellowed out tossing his   
great hammer. "VULCAN'S HAMMER!" The great hammer shattered the gunship on   
impact,  
scattering debris all over the battle area and sending it's crew into the water.  
  
"Zudomon! Devolve to Ikkakumon! Hurry!"  
  
More helicopters were appearing on the scene. Though not as large   
as the gunship, they were still manacing. And P.T.boats could now be seen   
skimming  
fast along the waterfront as Ikakkumon reappeared.  
  
"Ikakkumon!" Jyou ordered. "Scrap those 'copters!"  
  
"HARPOON TORPEDO!!!"  
  
Three Missile-horns, fired from almost point-blank range, completely  
decimated the squadron of helicopters. But not before two rockets were lauched   
at  
Jyou and Ikkakumon.   
  
"Oh, no!" Jyou tremble violently. "It's Koushirou, and Mimi ! They're  
in danger !" Jyou had to steady himself against the horn on top of Ikkakumon's   
head.  
  
The missiles struck their targets, crippling Ikakku so badly he   
devolved into Bukemon and tossing a semi-conscience Jyou into the water!  
  
"Jyou!" Sailormercury screamed. "Shine Aqua ILLUSION!!!"  
  
Sailormercury's tsunami swept the assembled enemy-forces off the   
Odaiba waterfront.   
  
"Sailorneptune," Mercury ordered, "help Matsuo! I will rescue Jyou!"  
  
"Now without MY help!" Gomamon called out, going into the waves.  
  
The P.T.Boats started spraying bullets at the senshi and launching   
torpedoes at the waterfront.  
  
"Garurumon!" Matsuo called out to his digi-partner, "I think I saw   
where Jyou fell into the bay! We have to keep the boats and helicopters away so  
Sailormurcury can rescue him! Aim for the boats!"  
  
"You got it, Matsuo! HOWLING BLASTER!!!"   
  
The enemy-patrol was completely stopped as machanics became stopped  
with ice. Another blast of cold sent the gunners on the boats scurrying for warm   
  
blankets and clothing!  
  
Sailormercury and Gomamon came back to shore with a groggy Jyou Kiddo  
between them.  
  
"Deep SUBMERGE!" Neptune's tsunami broke up Garurumon's icepack, and  
splintered the Patrol Boats with shards of ice. The boats were sent to the   
bottom   
of the bay.   
  
"I.. was able.." Jyou sputtered, "to judge.. where.. the Enemy.. is   
getting.. supplied.. we must.."  
  
"You must rest, Jyou!" Sailormercury chided the boy. "You were almost   
killed!"  
  
"Hai!" Jyou answered. "And.. if we wait.. we shall all.. be killed!  
Bukemon! Digivolve.. to.. Ikkakumon!"  
  
"Ay-ay, Captain!" Bukemon saluted. "Bukemon! Digivolve to.. GOMAMON!  
Gomamon! Tranform to.. IKKAKUMON!"  
  
"Alright, Captain!" Ikkakumon answered. "Where do you want the shells?"  
  
Despite the protests of Mercury and Uranus, Jyou climbed once more upon  
the shaggy digimon's shoulders. "Ikkakumon!" Jyou directed, "Ten degrees to the   
right  
of where you are facing now! Elevation, thirty degrees! And easy of the power."  
  
Matsuo, Garurumon, Sailoruranus, and Sailormercury took up defensive   
positions around their "Artillery Battery". They were firing to their flanks and   
rear.  
  
"FIRE!" Jyou shouted.  
  
"HARPOON TORPEDO!!!"  
  
The missiles of the great, shaggy digimon arched, falling true to Jyou's   
mark. A second later, the waterfront was rocked by the sound of not-too-distant   
ammuntion-  
dumps being blasted by multiple-concussions!  
  
At the sounds of the blasts, the Emenies' army, or what was left of it,   
vanished into the fog.  
  
"I do not like this." Michiru Kaioh said grimly. Ami Mizuno nodded slowly in   
aggrement.  
  
Only then was Jyou able to voice his fear for the others to Matsuo. "Koushirou  
and Mimi and Jupiter and Saturn are under attack! By Piedmon! We MUST help!"  
  
"I know, Jyou!" Matsuo said. "We will get there!" Matsuo then thought, 'Taichi!  
Sor! Agumon! Byomon! Mimi, Palmon, Koushirou, and Tentomon need our help! Get to   
them as fast   
as possible! Takeru! Hikari! Patomon! Gatomon! We need help!'  
  
"We must leave to reach the others soon!" Ami Mizuno said.  
  
"The Digi-destined are not going ANYWHERE!!! Except to their deaths!!!" The   
voice  
thundered from the direction of the Odaiba Cemetary. Digimon, Digi-destined, and   
Senshi spun   
around towards the voice.  
  
"Show yourself, VenomMyotismon!" Matsuo shouted.  
  
"I think not!" VenomMyotis taunted from the shadows in the fog. "And have you   
Digi-destined not yet learned it'd dangerous to take your eyes off the enemy?"  
  
As if on cue, laser-blasts seared the darkened sky! Jyou and Ikkakumon were   
struck  
first, then Matsuo and Garurumon.   
  
"IIE!" Mercury screamed. "Jyou-san! Ikkakumon!"  
  
"Matsuo-san!" Neptune cried out. "Garurumon!"  
  
"'Sixteen shall fall..'," VenomMyotismon laughed as he materialized. "It is as   
has   
been foretold! Four have fallen, twelve more shall fall! Then, Our Master's   
quest shall procede  
as planned."   
  
"Monster!" Neptune cried, "You shall never succeed! DEEP-SUBMERGE!" Michiru   
aimed   
her deadly torent straight toward the evil-digimon's head.  
  
"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!" Ami shot her attack at VenomMyotismon's heart.  
  
VemonMyotismon brushed of both attacks.  
  
"So!" VenomMyotismon sneered. "The Royal Gaurds wish to battle me? My Master was   
  
wishing to bring your torment to you himself! But, in the end. it does nopy   
matter. You will   
die, whoever wield the weapon. HEHEHE!"  
  
"That's the problem with evil-digimon, ja ne?" A voice came, it sounded like,   
from  
underwater. "They always gloat too loud and too soon!"  
  
A tower of surf rose from where Jyou and Ikkakumon had been shot and killed. The   
  
tower subsided, leaving a figure of a man. He was Jyou's hight and color, but   
his bluish hair  
was long, past his shoulders, and shaggy, and he had a horn growing from his   
forehead. Walrus-  
like tusks stabbed out of a shy grin. And red claws grew from webbed hands. As   
striking to the   
Senshi, besides his looks, was what he wore! He wore a hauntingly familiar grey   
tunic, adorned   
with green piping.  
  
"It is.." Neptune started to say.  
  
"The uniform of the Generals!" Mercury whispered low.   
  
"We are back, vampire!" A voice strangely like a blend of Jyou and Ikkakumon   
rang   
out. "We will finish what you started! For we are .. 'Reliability'!"  
  
"YAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWLLLLL!!!"   
  
The Senshi were surprised by the howl coming on a cold north wind.  
  
"Would you accept a friendly hand in dealing with your bat-problem?" A figure in   
  
another grey tunic, with blue piping, asked. The young man speaking appeared   
slim, but with   
muscles, and a wild blonde top the mutton-style sideburns and thick eyebrows and   
lashes,   
sprinkled with blue and white hairs. His hands with large, with large, lupine   
claws.  
  
"We could use the help!" Reliability said with a smile.  
  
"Anytime, Our Friend!" The stranger said with a slight growl. "Senshi! Follow   
our   
leads! We have fought this thing before. Hey! VemonMyotismon! WOLFCLAW!" The   
stanger aimed for   
the fiend's belly.  
  
"HARPOON TORPEDO!" Reliability cried.  
  
"Neptune DEEP SUBMERGE!"  
  
"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"  
  
Four attacks were targeted on one spot. As the fourth attack git his stomache,   
VenomMyotismon doubled over and screamed a curse as he disintergrated and his   
fogbank vanished.  
  
"We.. have won.." Neptune asked, "Matsuo-san?"  
  
"One battle. Hai!" The senshi said in a voice mixing Matsuo and Garurumon. "But   
the war still rages. We must help our friends.. and you must help the Empirial   
Family! And, we  
are Matsuo Ishida and Garurumon no more! We are more.. we are FRIENDSHIP!"  
  
"Friendship," Reliability spoke up, "Our friends are in need of our help!   
Mercury!  
Neptune! We will see you again soon enough. We must go." With that, the two   
Digital-Senshi   
vanished from sight.  
  
"Come, Mercury!" Neptune smiled, "We have our orders!"  



	7. The Digimon in Neo-Queen Serenity's Cour...

  
Digimon in Neo-Queen Serenity's Court.  
  
A Sailormoon - Digimon Crossover fanfiction.  
  
By: Kelly Paul Graham.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
DISCLAIMER: The main characters in this story are not mine.   
  
The Digimon and Digi-destined and their families belong to their creator,   
Miyoshi Houso,   
and Toei Animation.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity, King Endymion, Chibiusa ("Small Lady"), the Sailorsenshi,   
the Family Tsukino-   
and Crystal Tokyo- are the property of their creator, Naoko Takeuchi, and Toei   
Animation.  
  
NOTE:   
  
Another Digi-fan has let me know (more or less), in reference to another fiction   
I have written   
("Friends Forever"), that I have Ishida-san's first name wrong. Well, mistakes   
can happen. But,   
It's too late for me to change names. So.... "Matsuo", meet "Yamato"! "Yamato",   
meet "Matsuo"!   
  
I don't remember WHERE I got the idea the "Matsuo" was "Matt"'s original   
Japanese name, but   
that's what I have it as ^_^  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Things were not looking too bright at the moment, even if the fog had lifted   
a bit. Low, menacing clouds held any light down to a stage of twilight. The   
battle that was   
being waged had died down, as the Enemy had vanished. But their murmurs cold   
still be heard.  
  
"This is not good." Koushirou stated in a flat tone between heavy breaths.   
"Why do they not attack? We did not even dicourage them!"  
  
"This..", Mimi panted, "is seriously.. getting on my nerve."  
  
"Shouldn't that be 'nerves', Mimi?" Togemon asked her partner in a concerned   
tone.  
  
"Iie, Togemon! The last mass of infantry against us killed all my nerves but   
one," Mimi sighed, "and now, that one is pretty-much fried!"  
  
"I think that's the general idea." Kabuterimon stated.  
  
"Their Commander seems to have learned psychological warfare well!"   
Sailorsaturn smiled.  
  
"Hai." Koushirou grinned. "Piedmon is the best the Enemy has at playing with   
your mind."  
  
"I'm so glad to hear someone finally admit that I the best!" A figure smirked  
from the shadows.  
  
"I just said you were the best the Enemy had, clown!" Koushirou retorted.   
"I never meant that you were THE best!"  
  
"Everyone's a critic!" Piedmon sobbed melodramatically, then sighed. "Oh, Well,"  
Piedmon lightly chuvkled, "No Matter. CLOWN TRICK!"   
  
A circlet of flames appeared to float from Piedmon's palms down to Koushirou,   
only to be extinguished by the tip of Sailorsaturn's Silence Glaive.  
  
"Arigatou," Hotaru smiled sweetly, "but we were already given the reviews of   
your performance!" She bowed. "So sorry to disappoint you."  
  
"Well," Piedmon said trying to hide his obvious annoyance, "the tables do   
seemed turned. I guess I must surrender then!" So saying, Piedmon started to   
wace a white   
handkerchief. Then, he let it go! Straight towards Mimi and Togemon.  
  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"  
  
The swirling leaflets of energy shredded the handkerchief.  
  
"Aren't those trip getting a bit old, clown?" Sailorjupiter asked in a menacing   
tone.   
  
"I guess so." Piedmon grinned. "But, then, I'm an old clown!"  
  
"And not a very funy one." Mimi and Togemon muttered low.  
  
"Oh, that hurt! Hmhmm.." Piedmom grinned. "Forward! TA-DA !"  
  
With blood-curdling yells and screams, the hidden-armies charged in from   
the sides firing their seemingly-ancient weapons.  
  
"SILENCE WALL!"  
  
"ELECTRO-SHOCKER !"  
  
"OAK EVEOLUTION !"  
  
"NEEDLE-SPRAY !"  
  
Mimi and Koushirou hid behind whatever barriars were available, firing laser-  
rifles at the cresting waves of the Enemy. After an hour of firing at cresting,   
then retreating, Enemy waves, Mimi voiced the common-thought, "this is doing   
nothing but wearing us down!"   
  
'Jyou.. Gomamon..', Mimi thought, 'we could SURELY use your help!'  
  
  
"Hai." Koushirou answered. "Nani? That sound!" The young man leaned in front   
of his concrete-block. "Where does it come from?"  
  
'Jyou.. Gomamon..', Koushirou seemed lost in thought, 'come if you can! And   
quickly!'  
  
Whup-whup-whup...  
  
"Do you hear it, too, Koushirou?" Mimi responded.  
  
WHUP-WHUP-WHUP...  
  
"It comes from-", Koushirou started to say when he saw the glare of the   
helicopter-searchlight. "GET DOWN!"  
  
The buzzing of machine-guns and blasts of rocketry punctuated the cloudy  
gloom that was Odaiba. Sailor- and Digital-Senshi dove to evade the deadly rain   
hitting around them.  
  
"We are pinned down!" Koushirou shouted. "But not for long. Kabuterimon! We  
need help! Digi-volve! Now!"  
  
"Togemon!" Mimi snapped out. "Kabuterimon will need help! Go!"  
  
"Kabuterimon! Digivolve to... MEGAKABUTERIMON!"  
  
"Togemon! Digivolve to... LILLYMON!"  
  
The giant beettle-digimon acted as a protective shield for the senshi as  
Koushirou still formulated their strategy. Metal continued raining down as   
Izumi-san sketched a quick map of the neighborhood. Ocassionally, he would   
turn his view to the surrounding buildings.  
  
"The first thing we need to do is disable those airships!"  
  
"Lady Jupiter and I should be able to do that!" Saturn said.  
  
"Iie! Saturn-sama? You and Jupiter-sama will be need to deal with our   
flanks! No doubt, whatever we do, Piedmon will continue to have his armies fire   
upon us! It actually surprises me that we have not been hit yet. Iie. Mimi?   
Will you and Lillymon be able to deal with the helicopters?"  
  
"Hai!" Mimi smiled. Then, turning to Lillymon, she asked, "Can you specially-  
prepare the seeds you fire from your cannon, Lillymon?"  
  
"Hai!" The flower-digimon answered with a smile and a twinkling eye. "Do   
you have an idea of what to do, Mimi-san?"  
  
Mimi Tachikawa slowly nodded. "We are going to force-feed those warbirds a   
special-diet! Lillymon! Do you have any kudzu seeds in your posession?"  
  
"Hai!" Lillymon snapped to attention. "All ready to fire when you so order,  
Tachikawa-sama!"  
  
"Hai!" Mimi turned to Koushirou and snapped to attenion. "We are ready,   
Izumi-sama! Give the command."  
  
Koushiro turned to Sailorsaturn and Sailorjupiter. "Are you ready to   
counter-fire ? Saturn-sama? Jupiter-sama?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Alright." Koushirou took a deep breath. "Sailorjupiter ? Sailorsaturn ?  
Take defensive positions ! Mimi ? Lillymon ? Be ready to fire !   
Megakabuterimon ? LIFT OFF !"  
  
Kabuterimon raised himself to reveal the senshi. The Enemy prepared to   
fire their weapons. And the Sailorsemshi released their powers.  
  
"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"  
  
"Silence wall!"   
  
Mimi and Lillymon zeroed in on the helicopter.  
  
"Range! 50 yards!" Mimi said. "Elavation, 150 feet!"  
  
"Range and elevation check-out!" Lillymon confirmed.  
  
"Seeds loaded?" Mimi asked.  
  
Lillymon smiled. "KUDZU CANNON !!!"  
  
The kudzu seeds hit the rotor-gears on the top- and sprouted! Vines  
were soon seen clogging the rotor-assembly. A second shot of kudzu hit the   
tail-rotors.  
The helicopter soon came crashing down.  
  
"Let us see them fly that bird again!" Mimi and Lillymon said with smiles  
on their faces.  
  
The buildings on each flank of the senshi soon answering with gunfire.  
  
"I thought this might be the case." Koushirou smiled. "SNIPERS !   
Megakabuterimon ! Bring those buildings DOWN !"  
  
"Hai.." The insect-digimon hissed and swung to his right. "HORN-BUSTER !"  
  
The sniper's nest came crashing down.  
  
Megakabuterimon swung around to the other building. "HORN-BUSTER !"  
  
That sniper's nest came down.  
  
"BRAVO ! BRAVO !" Piedmon clapped. "A better Drama has never been   
performed ! It is such a shame that I have to destroy such divine performers !"  
  
"You speak alot about the need to 'destroy', Piedmon!" Saturn narrowed   
her eyes. "Would you care to see destruction close-up?" She raised her Silence   
Glaive threateningly.  
  
"You do not scare me, little Senshi." Piedmon smiled. "I live to destroy!"  
  
"We will see about that, Monster!" Makoto cried out. "JUPITER THUNDER DRAGON!!"  
  
A living stream of electricity took form and wraithed its way toward Piedmon,  
suddenly engulfing him! With a massive thunderclap, Piedmon seemed to canish   
within a thick   
cloud of smoke! But, as the cloud of smoke whisped away.. there stood Piedmon!  
  
"A WONDERFUL trick, Jupiter!" The evil-digimon laughed mockingly. "Too bad it  
didn't work. So sad. But, it WILL make a grand entrance!" Piedmon grinned. "Once   
I take that   
power from you!" With that, Piedmon threw his Trump Swords.  
  
"SILENCE WALL!" Saturn screamed.  
  
Piedmon harrumphed.. then grinned. "You realize, dear Dark Child, that you are  
only delaying the inevitable. I shall see my revenge, and my Master shall shall   
have his. Isn't  
it lovely? Four stars have fallen already.. heheh.. and soon, four more will   
join them!" The grin   
became a smirk. "'Sixteen shall fall...' I shall dance on your GRAVES,   
Digi-Destined!"  
  
"What.. what can he mean, Koushirou?" Mimi turned pleadingly to her friend.   
Mimi's   
face turned to ash. "Koushirou! Where are Jyou and Gomamon? Where are Matsuo and   
Gabumon?"  
  
Koushirou sensed a strangeness. "I.. do not know, Mimi!" There was a fear in his   
  
voice. "Jyou, my friend," Koushirou whispered, "please be alright!"  
  
"Do not worry, our friends," Gomamon seemed to speak in Mimi's amd Koushirou's   
mind.  
"We will be alright! The Dark Ones think they have us. Let them think that."  
  
"Koushirou?" Mimi said glaring at Piedmon. "Kari said we must fight and hold   
nothing  
back. I think that is what Jyou and Gomamon and Matsuo and Gabumon did. And I   
think that is what  
we must do!"  
  
"Hai." Koushirou Izumi agreed. "Whatever becomes of us, Piedmon must not be   
allowed  
to taste victory! Kabuterimon! We go forward!"  
  
"Togemon? When I move," Mimi comanded, "Follow me! But, first, digivolve!"  
  
"TOGEMON! Digi-volve to.. LILLYMON!"   
  
"Should I digi-volve, too, Koushirou?" Kabuterimon asked hid friend.  
  
"Iie. Kabuterimon! Piedmon knows what you are able to do, even in your higher  
form!" The young man thought a bit, then smiled. "He knows what we WERE, when we   
last fought   
him, but, as Taichi said, he does not know whaqt we've become.. or will become!   
Mimi-san! Are   
you ready?"  
  
Mimi's crest glowed from within her.  
  
"I am ready!"  
  
The two children and their Digimon charged toward Piedmon.  
  
"BANZAI!!!!"  
  
"Hmmm..," Piedmon smiled, "ready to give yourselves to me so soon? How   
delicious!  
TRUMP SWORD!!!!"  
  
Sailors Jupiter and Saturn could only watch in horror as Mimi, Lillymon,   
Koushirou,  
and Kabuterimon were empaled by the four thrown swords. Then, the four friewnds   
vanished.  
  
"Hmm." Piedmon mused. "Now, THAT was unexpected. Usually, my toys don't vanish   
unless I order them to! Oh, well! This just saves on cleaning-up!" The clown   
then smiled at the   
Sailorsenshi. "Now, who would like to join their pupils? Come one! Come all!"  
  
"Nani?" Sailorjupiter cried. "Why, Mimi-chan?" She glared at Piedmon. "I will  
KILL you, monster!" Sailorsaturn joined in the charge.   
  
"You two do not stand a chance." Piedmon laughed. "The only ones two defeat me   
were  
the entireity of the Digi-Destined! And even THEY were lucky! TRUMP SWORD!!!!"  
  
"FLOWER-CANON !!!!"  
  
"ELECTRO-SHOCKER !!!!"  
  
The two thrown swords dissolved into the wind.  
  
Sailorjupiter and Sailorsaturn spun around, and gasped.  
  
There, in the grey tunics of the Generals of the old Earthen Kingdoms, were two   
young children. They were the same as when they left, yet different.  
  
The young woman in the pink-lined tunic had Mimi's soft brown eyes, although the   
irises now filled the eyes, and Lillymon's green tendrils. And she sported the   
evolved-flower-Digimon's  
leafy-green wings! And she wore a lily-bloom that seemed to blossom from atop   
her head! Her hands were   
joined to form some strange type of gunbarrel.  
  
The young man in the purple-trimmed tunic had Koushirou's red hair and large   
greenish eyes.  
The hair seemed to peek out of a samurai-styled helmet. His ears seemed to taper   
into two antennae-like   
projections. The young man also seemed to have the wings of a giant bug. His   
hands, cupped in front of him,   
were still crackling from the discharged electricty.  
  
"Mimi-san?" Jupiter asked as she stared.  
  
"We were Mimi Tachikawa-san." The young woman answered the Senshi of Jupiter.   
"We were   
also she who was Palmon and Togemon and Lillymon. Now, we are Lilly-mimi! We are   
SINSERITY!"  
  
"Koushirou?" Saturn asked in a hushed tone.  
  
"Once", the young man smiled. "We were Koushirou Izumi-san, and we were the   
digimon called,  
variously, Tentomon and Kabuterimon and Megakabuterimon! Now, we are   
Tento-shiro! We are KNOWLEDGE!"  
  
"Hmmm!" mused Piedmon. "It seems I ubderestimated you! You are definitely more   
than what   
I fought before. However, I DO so love an orderly garden, and I make in a point   
to remove all annoying   
weeds and pests. TA-DA!" At Piedmon's gesture, hordes of Vilemon, evil   
monkey-like flying Digimon,  
surrounded the party. "Get them!"  
  
"If you say so!" Lilly-mimi smiled. "Flower CANNON!"  
  
Columns of Vilemon was mowed-down like so much grass!  
  
"ELECTRO-SHOCKER!!" Tento-shiro's scream rolled like thunder as the electric   
charge  
from his cupped hands scorched through more columns of Vilemon.  
  
More Vilemon kept crowding the defenders.  
  
"You do well, senshi!" Piedmon laughed. "But it is of no USE! Soon, my pets will   
  
overwhelm you. This little drama shall end and my Master shall be VICTORIOUS!"  
  
"This story is old, Piedmon," said a figure from a dimmed corner, "and in   
definite  
need of a re-write. May I suggest an author? HARPOON TORPEDO!!"   
  
The concussion of the missile's blast staggered Piedmon.  
  
"Hmmm." Piedmon smirked again. "I thought Myotismon had distroyed you and your   
friends."  
  
"Funny," the figure said, "I don't feel dead. Haha!"  
  
"Jyou!" Lilly-Mimi cried out.  
  
"Ikkakumom!" Tento-shiro shouted.  
  
"In a way, we are here." The figure stepped closer into the light. A dark-blue   
mane hid  
shy yet playful eyes and a grin bracketed by tusks. "We are Ikkaku-jyou! We are   
'Reliability'!"  
  
"You.. were able..", Piedmon huffed, "to stagger me! Most impressive!" The clown   
then   
grinned evilly. "But, to best me, you must have more than a missile. Hmmm?"  
  
"We have more than that." A voice floated on the breeze. "Much more."  
  
"HOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL !!! ARRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO   
!!!"  
  
"I am 'FRIENDSHIP'. I am- Garuru-Matsuo !" The Blonde Lupine-boy spoke.  
  
"Well, well, well," Piedmon clapped, "our little troupe is certainly growing!"  
  
"It grows more, Monster!" Sailorneptune called out.  
  
"'Monster'?" Piedmon pouted melodramatically. "Why, I'm offended! I am   
just a clown!"  
  
"A very DANGEROUS clown." Sailormercury said with an edge in her voice.  
  
"Ah.. too true." Piedmon laughed. Then he screamed. "CLOWN TRICK!"  
  
"Sailorjupiter!" Lilly-mimi shouted out, "Follow my lead! POISONIVY !!"  
  
Tendril-like fingers wrapped around Piedmon, securing the dark-digimon.  
  
"Sparkling Wide PRESSURE!" Sailorjupiter sent a ball of electricity up   
Lilly-mimi's vines.  
  
"Saturn-sama?" Tento-shiro asked. "May I borrow your glaive?"  
  
"Hai, Tento-shiro-san! It will be your to wield, soon, so you had best have  
learned to handle it!"  
  
"Arigatou!" Tento-shiro bowed, then grasped the glaive firmly. Turning toward  
the Enemy. His insectoid-senses of sight, hearing, and even taste and smell were   
used to zero   
in on Piedmon's location- and vulnerabilities.  
  
"ELECTRO-SHOCKER !!" Tento-shiro launched his attack up the glaive and straight  
toward the Enemy.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH !" Piedmon screamed in pain.   
  
"Neptune Deep SUBMERGE!" Sailorneptune hit the clown with a wave of sea-water.  
  
"HOWLING BLASTER!" Garuru-Matsuo froze the sea-water into a solid casing.  
  
"SHABON SPRAY!" Sailormercury now blinded the evil-digimon, already numbed   
from pain.  
  
"Ikkaku-jyou?" She asked her partner. "Do you have the range of the Piedmon?"  
  
"Hai!" Ikkaku-jyou responded. "HARPOON TORPEDO!"  
  
With a blast and scream, Piedmon was no more. After another minute, the Vilemon  
followed their Master into oblivion.  
  
"Come!" Garuru-Matsuo said. "We must find our friends! Taichi and Sora are   
in need of our aid, as do Serenity, Endymion, and Usagi!" The party made their   
way to their friends.  



	8. The Digimon in Neo-Queen Serenity's Cour...

  
  
Digimon in Neo-Queen Serenity's Court.  
  
A Sailormoon - Digimon Crossover fanfiction.  
  
By: Kelly Paul Graham.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
DISCLAIMER: The main characters in this story are not mine.   
  
The Digimon and Digi-destined and their families belong to their creator,   
Miyoshi Houso,   
and Toei Animation.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity, King Endymion, Chibiusa ("Small Lady"), the Sailorsenshi,   
the Family Tsukino-   
and Crystal Tokyo- are the property of their creator, Naoko Takeuchi, and Toei   
Animation.  
  
NOTE:   
  
Another Digi-fan has let me know (more or less), in reference to another fiction   
I have written   
("Friends Forever"), that I have Ishida-san's first name wrong. Well, mistakes   
can happen. But,   
It's too late for me to change names. So.... "Matsuo", meet "Yamato"! "Yamato",   
meet "Matsuo"!   
  
I don't remember WHERE I got the idea the "Matsuo" was "Matt"'s original   
Japanese name, but   
that's what I have it as ^_^  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The seeming emptiness of Odaiba haunted them. The city wasn't supposed to be   
like  
this!  
  
Takeru, Patamon, Hikari, and Gatomon could sense something was out of place.  
  
Sailormars and Sailorpluto knew something was out of place.  
  
"I don't like this!" Takeru said. "Where is everybody? Even with the town under   
a   
spell, there should be SOMEBODY out here!"  
  
"I agree!" Hikari answered. "This is worse that how Jyou and Mimi described   
Primary   
Village! At least, the village looked like it should have been dead. But Odaiba   
LOOKS like it should  
have people in it!"  
  
"This is eerie." Gatomon commented.  
  
"It goes beyond 'Eerie'." Patomon whispered as he stayed close to Takeru.  
  
Sailormars, Takeru, and Patomon carefully searched one side one the street and   
its   
cross-streets. Sailorpluto, Hikari, and Gatomon searched the other side. Both   
searches turned up   
nothing.  
  
"Takeru-san," Patomon whispered, "I saw no one, but we are being watched! I know   
it!"  
  
"Hai." Gatomon answered. "Whoever it is, they know how best to hide." Hikari and   
Takeru  
nodded. "This", Gatomon continued, "makes our enemy MUCH more dangerous!"  
  
Suddenly, a laugh could be heard in the air. At first, it was a soft chuckle.   
Then,   
the very thunder had a mad cackle to it!  
  
The Senshi and Digi-Senshi were caught off-gaurd. Then, suddenly, Takeru and   
Patomon  
regained their composure.  
  
"It gladdens me to have someone appreciate my game." A Voice whispered on the   
breeze.   
"The Patomon was able to feel me, true, but neither he nor the Gatomon could   
sence my whereabouts!"  
  
"You were always a sure one," Takeru grinned, "Devilmon!"  
  
"And why should I not be, Digi-Destined?" Devilmon, still unseen, seemed   
to spit out. "I always win, even when I loose! Is that not right, Patomon?" The   
evil   
digimon seemed to sneer.  
  
"I was unable to digivolve to Angemon, true! But, that was only a temporary   
setback."  
  
"A loss is still a loss." The winds whispered. "And it shall happen again.   
And, this time, there shall be no digi-egg refuge!" The taunting laughter in the   
echo   
died away.  
  
"Takeru ?" Sailormars rans protectively towards the Digi-destined of Hope.  
  
"He will succeed." Takeru whispered. "In part."  
  
"Nani?" Rei asked, taken aback. "You would let him win, Takeru-chan?"  
  
"Iie." Takeru tried to reassure the Senshi of Fire. "However, the Devilmon   
sounds stronger then when he and Patomon and I last met. And, he may have   
allies. Some   
will probably be from here! Others, undoubtably, are from the Digital-World!   
And, we know   
not of their strength. It will be a test."  
  
"I will not see you dead, Takeru Ishida!" Rei hissed out. "I   
promised your parents if we ever found you, I would keep you safe! I will die   
myself before I lose you!"  
  
"We will not die, Mars-sama." Hikari reassured the priestess.   
"That... I can promise!"  
  
"But you said.." Mars began.  
  
"We much be prepared to give our all?" Hikari answered. "Hai. I did.   
And some of us have already. As will we." Hikari squeezed Sailorpluto's hand and   
  
smiled to reassure her. "Come! The battle will not be here."  
  
The six warriors made their way deeper into Odaiba.  
  
"Yessss.." A voice drifted on the slight breeze. "Come in.. to meet your   
destruction, Digi-Destined! I have waited long.. for my vengeance."  
  
"Then wait no more, Devilmon!" Takeru shouted. "Come! Let us end this!"   
He spun around to the rear of the party, then smiled innocently. "It is me you   
want."  
  
"It is.. Bearer-of-Hope!" Devilmon chuckled. "But, I am not ready to   
appear.. yet. But I have some friends who would like to play. Ogremon, attack!"  
  
Six Ogremon attacked the Senshi and Digi-Senshi. "Pummel-whack!"  
  
"Patomon! Digivolve to.. ANGEMON!"  
  
"Gatomon! Digivolve to.. ANGEWOMON!"  
  
"Hand of FATE!!!!"  
  
"Celestial ARROW!!!!"  
  
The Ogremon dissolved under the angelic attacks. Then, they were   
replaced by more Ogremon!  
  
"You cannot defeat me so easily!" Devilmon's voice seemed to sneer.  
"My minions are many! My armies will DOUBLE for every one one destroy! Until all   
  
that is left is my Master... VICTORIOUS !"  
  
"We shall see about that!" Sailormars cried out "Flame SNIPER!"   
Arrows of flame lit the streets as a dozen, then two, Ogremon fell. Dozens of   
Ogremon quickly became scores, as the city blocks began to teem with life again.  
  
"Dead-o scream." A whispered incantation from Sailorpluto cleared one   
street, and then another of the Ogremon waves.  
  
"Hmmmmph! You do well, Senshi." The Devilmon finally loomed over the   
battlefield. "But, let us see how well you fare against your own. TOUCH OF   
EVIL!"  
  
'Matsuo!' Takeru called out in his mind, 'I need you, Older-Brother!  
I need your Friendship to fight this evil beast.'  
  
'Taichi, Older-Brother,' Hikari prayed in her heart, 'I need your   
Courage to aid my strength.'  
  
A sudden, roaring chant could be heard through the foggy streets of   
Odaiba. As the heroes gathered in a defensive circle, the inhabitants still in  
Odiaba charged!  
  
'Jyou, Koushirou," the thoughts of Takeru and Hikari blended in harmony,  
'Mimi, Sora, we need your spirits to help us.'  
  
"Hand of FATE!"  
  
"FLAME SNIPER!!!"  
  
"Celestial ARROW!"  
  
"Dead-o scream."  
  
The ensorceled Odiabans fell in waves.. to be replaced by more ways.  
  
"This.. should not be POSSIBLE!" Takeru cried out. "I do not remember   
Odaiba HAVING this many people!"  
  
"Look at their faces!" Hikari cried out. "Look in their eye! There is  
no light! They have no hope!"  
  
"Of course!" Devilmon laughed. "I have robbed them of hope! They now   
operate off their fears! On MY fear." The Dark Digimon grinned evilly. "BEHOLD   
MY   
FEAR!!!"  
  
"They may have lost their hope and light," Takeru defied Devilmon,  
"but WE HAVE NOT!" Takeru's crest began to glow over his heart. "My hopes are   
EVERYONE'S hopes!"   
  
"And my LIGHT is made up of EVERYONE'S light!" Hikari shouted.   
"I am the LIGHT-GIVER!" Hiraki's crest likewise began to glow from her heart.  
  
With sudden power, Angemon and Angewomon aimed for Devilmon's black   
heart.  
  
"Hand of FATE!"   
  
"Celestial ARROW!"  
  
"TOUCH OF EVIL!"  
  
Will careful aim and a callous laugh, Devilmon struck Hikari and   
Takeru down!  
  
The Sailorsenshi screamed out their pain.  
  
"Takeru!!!"  
  
"Hikari!!!"  
  
In a beam of yellow light, Angemon de-digivolved... first to Patomon,  
then to Tokomon, and then to Poyomon. At this point, Poyomon and Takeru   
disappeared   
in the fading yellow light.  
  
At the same time, bathed in white light, Angewomon de-digivolved...   
to Gatomon, then to Salamon, and finally to Nyaromon. Then, both Nyaromon and   
Hikari  
vanished in the fading light.  
  
In tears, two Senshi spun around.  
  
"Monster!" Sailormars cried out. "In the name of Ishida.. I shall DESTROY   
you!"  
  
"In the name of Kamiya.." Sailorpluto slowly swore. "I shall obliterate  
you!"  
  
"You may try, Sailorsenshi!" Devilmon smirked. "As many have, and many   
shall still try. But you will fail. As all have failed! My foes are mortal. I am   
re-  
incarnate. I may fall, but I always return. Can you say the same?"  
  
Sailormars grabbed hold of an ofuda and ran, leaping toward the Devilmon.  
  
"Rin, Ryou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Shi, Retsu, Sai, Zen, Akuro Taisen!"  
  
Stretching as far as she could, the Priestess planted the ofuda squarely  
on the Digimon's chest. And, as the ofuda found its mark, the Devilmon screamed.  
  
"You.. have HURT me.. Sailorsenshi!" Devilmon screamed. "For that.. I shall  
feast on your BONES! My Master wanted to savour your demise himself, but he   
shall have to  
satisfy himself with just the royal family. Your souls are MINE! TOUCH OF   
EVIL!!!"  
  
The streets of Odaiba again feeled with Devilmon's ensorceled-servants.  
  
"Rin, Ryou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Shi, Retsu, Sai, Zen, Akuro Taisen!"  
  
Sailormars landed the ofuda on the closest Odaiban.  
  
"For all the good it does us", she muttered low.  
  
"Dead-o scream."  
  
Sailorpluto looked around wearily. Devilmon's magical-energies were stopped  
again... for now. But, even Sailorsenshi get tired.  
  
Devilmon laughed. "Your's is a delaying-action, at best. Soon, this world  
shall be plunged into the darkness of the grave and eternal night. You hace no   
hope of   
defeating us. I have killed our enemies, hope and light!"   
  
"Hope is never KILLED, Devilmon!" A figure said from atop a building. A   
strange male voice was surrounded my a yellow light as clear as the morning.   
"Hope always   
springs ETERNAL!"  
  
"And LIGHT", shouted a female voice eminating from a coccon of white light  
across from the one called 'Hope', "can only be dimmed, thief! It is NEVER   
distroyed!!!"  
The white light was as bright as the day.   
  
"Those.. voices..", Sailormars stared agape.  
  
"Hai." Sailorpluto whispered though a tear-stained smile.  
  
"Your reign of death and dispair, like that of your Master's", shouted the  
two figures in triumph, "is over.. BEFORE IT'S BEGUN!!!" With that, the lights   
disappeared   
from their roof-perches.. and reappeared on the street!  
  
The yellow and white coccoons slowly faded. In their steads stood a young  
man in a grey tunic with yellow piping. His face was a strange two-tone, with   
his eyes   
surrounded by a golden-brown mask, and he his batwing-like ears. His eyes were a   
deep blue  
and his blonde hair was a bit rebellious. His female partner had feline eyes of   
a soft brown  
amd a top a brownish hair. She also had the ears and tail of a cat, with   
brownish tips on   
the ears and and tail. The grey tunic she wore bore white piping.  
  
"The uniforms..", Sailormars whispered in an awed tone, "the Generals of Earth!"  
  
"Hikari-chan?", Pluto asked.  
  
"Takeru-chan?", Sailormars squeaked out, her voice failing her for emotions.  
  
"We were once Takeru Ishida, he who was once Takeru Takaishi, and the Digimon  
Patomon." The young man answered, cradling Mars' face tenderly, as if holding a   
newborn. "Now,  
we are Pato-Takeru. We are Hope!" The voice sound like an odd-mixture of Takeru   
and Patomon.  
  
Sailorpluto looked askingly at the young woman before her. "And you are..?"  
  
"We were Hikari Kamiya, and we were the Digimon called Gatomon!" The young woman   
  
spoke in a voices reminiscent of Hikari and Gatomon. She smiled, bowing, the   
Sailorpluto. "Now,   
we are more! We are Gato-hikari. We are Light!"  
  
The resurrected Digital-Senshi turned their expressions as they turned to face   
Devilmon. They looked at their enemy.. with sadness.  
  
"Why this wasting of the lives of two world, Devilmon ?" Pato-Takeru asked the   
Dark Digimon.  
  
"Because my Master demand it." Devilmon snarled. "Because pride demands it. I   
was defeated.. by the Digimon and Digi-destined of hope."  
  
"But why kill this world, Devilmon?" Gato-hikari asked. "And why involve   
innocents?"  
  
"Because you call it home!" Devilmon raised his hands to Sailormars and   
Sailorpluto.  
"It pleases me to use your own allies again you.. TOUCH OF EVIL !!!"  
  
Gato-Hikari and Pato-Takeru threw themselves in front of the two Sailorsenshi.   
  
"LIGHTNING PAW !!"  
  
"BOOM BUBBLE !!"  
  
The swiftness and force of the attacks staggered the Devilmon.   
  
"LIGHTNING PAW !!"  
  
"BOOM BUBBLE !!"  
  
As Devilmon fell back, Mars and Pluto readied their attacks again.  
  
"Rin, Ryou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Shi, Retsu, Sai, Zen, Akuro Taisen!"   
  
As Sailormars threw an ofuda unerringly toward the Devilmon, she   
drew upon her inner being.   
  
"FIRE SOUL!!!"   
  
The ofuda erupted into a fiery pheonix, attacking the Devilmon where  
he stood and forcing him back farther.  
  
Just then, the battle was joined again by Ogremon and Oaiban, summoned  
to save their stricken mater.   
  
"Dead-o scream."  
  
The ball of energy summoned by Sailorpluto struck the attackers,   
scattering them.  
  
"You.. just delay.. the inevitable.. senshi." Devilmon grinned. "Even..  
if I must go.. I will not.. go alone.. And.. who.. do you.. have?"  
  
Pato-Takeru lifted a winged-ear to the winds. The breeze seemed to  
whisper a sound. The Digital-Senshi smiled.  
  
"We have friends, Dark One."   
  
As if in reply, a sharp wolf's howl was heard on the breeze. Then the  
fighters heard the buzzing of wings.   
  
"Everybody ready?" Gato-Hikari asked with a smile. "Any troubles getting  
here ?"   
  
"The traffic was slow", Ikkaku-jyou said.  
  
"We did have a FEW tie-ups", Tento-shiro replied.  
  
Lilli-Mimi snickered, Sailormercury and Sailoesaturn grimaced, then   
chuckled.  
  
"Need any help, Younger-Brother?" Gabu-matsuo asked.   
  
"We," Pato-Takeru admitted, "we seem to hace a stalemate! Any time the   
Devilmon appears to weaken, he rallies reinforcements! Could you watch our   
backs, Older-  
Brother?"  
  
In spite of herself and the situation, Sailornaptune giggled,  
  
"Hai!" Gabu-Matsuo called out. "What is Friendship for, anyway.." A blue   
aura surrounded the Digital-Senshi.  
  
"And Sincerity.." Lilli-mimi glowed a soft pink.  
  
"And Reliability.." Ikkaku-jyou wore a green aura.  
  
"And Knowledge.." Tento-shiro glowed a soft purple.  
  
"If not to help ? !!!" The four Digital-Senshi shouted.  
  
"You deal with the attacking forces!" Gato-hikari called out. "We'll handle  
the Devilmon!"  
  
And, so, the battle was joined.  
  
"POISON-IVY!" Lilli-mimi wrapped her vine-like fingers through and around the   
amassed Ogremon. "In the name of Sincerity, I command you leave! Sailorjupiter,   
strike- NOW!"  
  
"Sparkling wide PRESSURE!" Sailorjupiter threw the lightning-ball she had formed  
into Lilli-mimi's vines. The lightning then electrocuted the Ogremon.  
  
Sailorsaturn called forth the silence-gleive and handed it to Tento-shiro. He   
then concentrated as he aimed the gleive at the Odaibans. "ELECTRO-SHOCKER!" The   
electrical   
wave shocked many of the Odaibans into unconscienceness. Tento-shiro then gave   
the gleive   
back to Sailorsaturn.  
  
"You will NOT advance any FARTHER!" Gabu-Matsuo growled. "In the name of   
Friendship, leave this place. HOWLING-BLASTER !!" The icy-water of the blash   
parted the  
waves of Ogremon and Odaiban.  
  
Sailorneptune slowly aimed her mirror. "Neptune DEEP-SUBMERGE!" Deep-submerge  
blended with Howling-blaster to sweep away the Odaibans and destroy the   
Ogremons. However,   
a few Ogremon and Odaibans still managed to fall into formation.  
  
"I don't think so!" Ikkaku-Jyou called out with a grin. "HARPOON TORPEDO!!!"  
  
The resultant blasts scattered the would-be attackers.  
  
"Sailormercury?" Ikkaku-jyou asked. "Can you slow the advance enough to give  
Pato-takeru and Gato-hikari a chance to succeed?"  
  
"I Believe I can." Sailormercury told her partner. "SHABON SPRAY!!!"   
  
The staging-area for the attack of Devilmon'd forces were enwrapped in an   
icy fog.  
  
Then, Sailorsaturn sealed the rear-battlefields from any of Devilmon's magic:  
"SILENCE WALL !!!"  
  
"Now, Pato-Takeru!" Gabu-Matsuo cried out. "GO !!!"  
  
"BOOM-BUBBLE!"  
  
"LIGHTNING-PAW!"  
  
The simultanious attacks caught the weakened Devilmon just below the chest.  
  
"Pato-takeru! Digivolve to.. ANGEMON!!"  
  
"Gato-hikari! Digivolve to.. ANGEWOMON!!"  
  
The angelic Digital-Senshi flew up in the sky, clearing a path-of-attack   
for Sailormars and Sailorpluto.  
  
Angewomon was the first to attack. "HEAVEN'S CHARM!!" The attack froze the   
Devilmon where he stood.  
  
"What are you doing, Digimon?" Devilmon screamed. "LET ME GO!!"  
  
"No", Angewomon smiled and flew off. "Celestial ARROW!!"  
  
Angemon attacked next. "Hand of FATE!!"  
  
The Sailorsenshi then struck.  
  
"Flame SNIPER!!!" Sailormars sent arrow upon arrow into the Dark Digimon.  
  
And Sailorpluto whispered the deathblow. "dead-o Scream."  
  
The being called Devilmon shattered into millions of dusty particles. Then,  
the particles were disperced by the rising winds. The winds seemed to cry out   
mournfully as  
the air seemed to mist up as spirits rose from the Odaibans lying in the   
streets.  
  
"They're the spirits trapped by the Devilmon." Sailorsaturn spoke. "They were   
under the Devilmon's influence, and forced into living hosts to do his bidding."  
  
"They are no huteful, or even hurtful!" Sailormars spoke. "But they are   
confused.. and lonely. They have lost their way."  
  
"I will show them the way." Angemon softly said. Then he shouted.  
  
"Angemon! Warp-digivolve to.. MAGNA-ANGEMON!!!"  
  
The Manga-Digimon then flew higher and drew his sword, Excalibur. He then  
wheeled the sword around.  
  
"Gate of Destiny !!"  
  
With sighs and cries of "Arigatou", the homeless spirits wer shown the way   
home.  
  
"Our battle is finally ended", Angewomon said, then de-digivolved to   
Gato-Hikari.  
  
"But the won still rages." Magna-Angemon de-digivolved to Pato-Takeru.  
  
The Sailorsenshi and Digital-senshi started off to join the Royal Family and   
their allies.. and, they were sure, the Death-Phantom !  
  
To be concluded (I hope).  



	9. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Digimon in Neo-Queen Serenity's Court.  
  
A Sailormoon - Digimon Crossover fanfiction.  
  
By: Kelly Paul Graham.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
DISCLAIMER: The main characters in this story are not mine.   
  
The Digimon and Digi-destined and their families belong to their creator, Miyoshi Houso,   
and Toei Animation.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity, King Endymion, Chibiusa ("Small Lady"), the Sailorsenshi, Umino Gurio,   
Naru Oosaka, Beryl and the Four Generals, the Families of the Sailorsenshi, Crystal Tokyo,   
and the Death Phantom, are the property of their creator, Naoko Takeuchi, and Toei Animation.  
  
NOTES:   
  
Another Digi-fan has let me know (more or less), in reference to another fiction I have written   
("Friends Forever"), that I have Ishida-san's first name wrong. Well, mistakes can happen. But,   
It's too late for me to change names. So.... "Matsuo", meet "Yamato"! "Yamato", meet "Matsuo"!   
  
I don't remember WHERE I got the idea the "Matsuo" was "Matt"'s original Japanese name, but   
that's what I have it as ^_^  
  
Also, I must tip my hat for the ideas for Sora's/Byomon's and Taichi's/Agumon's   
digivolving-transformations! These ideas were borrowed from other series. Sora/Byomon will  
(for better or worse) look alot like The Sorceress from "He-Man", albeit more like a perrot.  
  
Taichi/Agumon will end up looking alot like the Sleezaks from the old Sid & Marty  
Kroft Saturday-morning show, "Land of the Lost".  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
'Things were becoming interesting in Odaiba!', the Death-Phantom thought. 'I may play  
my game of Fox-and-Geese after all. And the geese are so fat! Quite nice for roasting.' He   
chuckled.  
  
"I thought you would be cowering before me in the Crystal-Palace! No matter. Actually,  
I am glad you have come to accept you fate, Your Majesties. It save me the bother of HUNTING you!"  
  
  
"The Hunting-Season on the Royal-famaly has long-since expired, Death Phantom!"   
Taichi exclaimed.   
  
"Who would be foolish enough to talk to me in such a manner?" The Death-Phantom asked.  
  
"I am Taichi Kamiya, Digital Senshi of Courage, and friend of the Royal Family."   
  
"And I am Sora Takenouchi!" Sora spoke up. "I am the Digital Senshi of Love, and a   
friend of the Royal Family!"  
  
"And we fight beside our friends!" Taichi and Sora cried out together.  
  
"You should have chosen your friends more wisely!" The Death Phantom laughed.  
  
"They are true friends!" Chibiusa cried out as she ran toward Taichi and Sora. "They   
are not like your 'allies', who you used as pawns!"  
  
"So. You stand with your friends?" The Death-Phantom asked. "Then, be STRANDED with   
them, Small-lady!" Thick patches of clouds and fog again enveloped the Senshi. "Those digital-beings  
were as much PAWNS as the Blackmoon Family! The Myotismon actually thought the shadows of Odaiba were   
HIS to control. In reality, the Shadows were always MINE to command! For- the Shadows are THE DEAD !!!"  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity, King Endymion, Sailoruranus and Sailorvenus tried to spread out   
in a semi-circle. Agumon and Byomon looked to their Digi-partners.  
  
"Everyone is a pawn to Death, Small-Lady." the Death Phantom slowly hissed. "Whether   
they realise it, consent to it- or not- makes no difference!" The Death Phantom raised his hands.   
"DIE!!!"  
  
Sailoruranus summoned her sword.  
  
Chibiusa, Taichi, Sora, Agumon, and Byomon scattered a moment before the dark energy  
struck where they had stood.  
  
"AGUMON! Warp-digivolve to... WAR-GREYMON !!"  
  
"BYOMON! Digivolve to... BIRDRAMON !! BIRDRAMON! Digivolve to... GARUDAMON !!"  
  
"TERRA-FORCE !!!"  
  
"WINGBLADE !!!"  
  
"Earth SHAKING !!!"  
  
"Venus Beam WHIP !!!"  
  
"Hmmmm..." The Death Phantom growled. "I actually FELT that! Maybe we'll play awhile  
before I destroy you atom by atom. Until not even DUST is left to remember you by!" Black lightning  
now flew from the Death Phantom's fingers.  
  
"Then feel some more, demon!" Neo-Queen Serenity shouted. "MOON PLANET POWER.. MAKE-UP!"  
In a dazzling display of light not seen for sometime, the Neo-Queen disappeared, to be replaced by   
Sailormoon!  
  
"You have haunted and harmed my family for far-too-long, demon. In the name of the Moon..  
I WILL PUNISH YOU!" The Ginzhuishou began to form in Sailormoon's hands.  
  
The Ginzhoushou was a beacon to Chibiusa's terror-filled eyes. "IIEDE!" She struck at   
the crystal, forcing her mother to loose her concentration over it. The Ginzhuishou slid back into   
Sailormoon's body.  
  
"IIEDE! IIEDE! IIEDE!" The Princess screamed to ger tears. "That is what the Death-Phantom   
WANTS you to do! Do you not remember how the Ginzhiushou DRAINS you! He KNOWS if you use it, you will  
DIE!!!"  
  
The Death-Phantom chuckled. "The Small-Lady is right! She is definintely smarter than   
her parents. Not that that is saying alot. The Ginzhuishou DOES kill it's Mistress, Sernity! So, if you  
use it, your DEATH comes that much quicker! But quick or slow makes no difference. You will be dead..  
your family will be dead.. and I shall see my VENGEANCE!!"  
  
"Not yet.. not EVER!" Taichi shouted. "Wargreymon ! ATTACK !!"  
  
"TERRA-FORCE !!"  
  
"Birdramom! Help Wargreymon!" Sora cried out.  
  
"WINGBLADE !!"  
  
"Uranus.. Earth SHAKING !!!!"  
  
"Venus.. Beam.. WHIP !!!!"  
  
"Pink.. Sugar.. Heart.. ATTACK !!!!"  
  
"Moon.. Spiral.. Haert.. ACHE !!!!"  
  
Silently, King Endymion tossed his deadliest roses at the shadowy Death Phantom.  
  
"That.. HURT me !!" The Death-Phantom roared.  
  
"GOOD !!" Serenity and Chibiusa cheered.  
  
"THAT.. has never happened before!" The Death-Phantom screamed. "It took ALL the   
Senshi- PLUS the power of Ginzhuishou- to banish me! What is different ?" He then looked to Taichi  
and WarGreymon and Sora and Garudamon. "DIE NOW !!!!"  
  
Bolts of energy like the blackest night exploded from the Death-Phantom's hands   
aimed at Taichi and Sora !  
  
"SORA !!" Chibiusa screamed. "TAICHI!!"  
  
'Matsuo! Hikari!' Taichi called out in his mind and heart. 'Jyou, Koushiro! Mimi,  
Takeru! We need you! I.. need you!'  
  
"Get out of the WAY !!!!" Garudamon and WarGreymon shouted as they sheilded their   
partners from the blasts. Garudamon and WarGreymon swiftly de-volved to Byomon and Agumon, as  
Sora and Tai suddenly got weaker.  
  
"Taichi!" Sora cried out. "What's happening?"  
  
"I.. don't know!" Taichi said weakly. He found he had to concentrate just to speak.   
"Nothing.. like thissss.. has ever.. happened.. before."  
  
"TAICHI! SORA!" CHibiusa pleaded. "Get away from there!" She then turned to the   
Death Phantom. "You will not TAKE them! You will NEVER have them! Pink.. Sugar.. Heart.. ATTACK!!"  
  
"And WHO will stop me?" The Death Phantom gloated. "YOU? Even at their strongest,   
the Senshi could not stop me one-to-one! And you are not THEY, Small Lady! Now, say 'sayonara'   
to your friends !!"  
  
One blast of black-energy hit the weakened digimon, and another hit the Taichi and   
Sora.  
  
'Matsuo.. Mimi.. Takeru! We.. failed!' Sora cried out in her mind. 'Mama-san.. gomen..  
could not do.. what you asked.. too.. tired.'  
  
'Hang on my friends,' Matsuo's voice seemed to float back on the wind. "Help will   
arrive! I promise you.'  
  
Then, the two bolts of energy destroyed the bodies of the Digital-Senshi.  
  
"Taichi? Sora?" Chibiusa cried out. "Agumon? Byomon? MURDERER!!!!" The Princess ran,   
crying, toward the Death Phantom. "I will DESTROY you! In the name of Kamiya.. In the name of   
Takenouchi.. I will OBLITERATE you." She released the Ginzhiushou within her and released it's   
energy at the Phantom. "Why ? Why take their lives? It is ME you want! Not them! WHY?"  
  
"Because they HURT me!" Shouted the Death-Phantom. "And because killing them hurt   
YOU enough to make you release YOUR ginzhuishou! Did you think I would not REMEMBER your powers,   
Small-Lady? The crystals used on me were BOTH your Mother's, true! But, you are of Lunar blood!  
The power of Ginzhuishou is within YOU! AND SO IS ITS CURSE!! And it is a curse I will see   
RELEASED! I will see you DEAD, Small-Lady! Now, Children of Death, Come to me! DO MY BIDDING!!!"  
  
A bolt of black energy darted straight to Chibiusa.  
  
"LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE!!!!" Neo-Queen Serenity screamed, Ginzhuishou in her hands.  
  
"Hai, Serenity!" The Phantom laughed. "Protect your worthless daughter! Use the pathetic   
crystal! KILL YOURSELF!!!!"  
  
"Serenity? Your Majesty!" Venus cried out. "Sora! Nani? SORA!!" She looked up through   
her tears. "DEATH-PHANTOM! Takenouchi-chan will be avenged! VENUS BEAM WHIP!!!!"  
  
"Your MAJESTY!" Sailoruranus cried out. Then Uranus spotted Chibiusa. "Your HIGHNESS!"  
Uranus then frantically searched the area. "Taichi! Agumon! EIIDE!! DEATH-PHANTOM!! URANUS WORLD-  
SHAKING!!!!" The energy called forth Sailoruranus tossed unerringly towards the Death-Phantom.  
  
The Death -Phantom laughed. "As I told the Neo-Queen and the Small-Lady.. YOU CANNOT  
DESTROY ME!!!! I, on the other hand, can ERASE your memory from this EARTH!" He hovered above and   
just out-of-reach of the defenders.  
  
"I could just destroy you," the Death-Phantom chuckled, "but I think I will have my   
new - allies - do it for me. Hehehe !!"  
  
"Allies?" King Endymion asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yessss", the Phantom hissed, "alliessss. You see, King-Baka, I am the Death-Phantom..  
I AM DEATH!! The Dead are mine to COMMAND!! And.. I will use your own friends against you!! To   
dishearten you- and then, to DESTROY you!!!! Haha. Taichi Kamiya, attack! SHOW NO MERCY!!!!"  
  
"Yeah, right." An orange glow surrounded a small cloaked figure with a strangely-familiar  
voice. "Taichi Kamiya is not home right now, and neither is Agumon." The glow faded. "May we relay your  
message?"  
  
"Taichi?" Uranus quietly asked, awed by the appearance of the being. "Is that you?"  
  
A small orange-ish humanoid-reptilian pulled the the grey cloak from off his head with   
a clawed hand. He smiled through bright-green eyes peeking through a bird's-nest of brown hair. "We were  
the boy known as Taichi Kamiya, once, and the Digimon known as Agumon." The being spoke in a strange   
mixture of Taichi's and Agumon's voices. "We are now.. Agu-Tai! We are COURGE! And you.." Agu-Tai spun   
around to address the Death-Phantom, "are NOTHING!!"  
  
"The.. uniform..", Endymion said in a hushed tone. Agu-Tai's grey cloak and tunic were   
trimmed in orange piping. "Serenity?"  
  
"Hai." The Neo-Queen responded. "It looks like the uniform of the Four Generals!"  
  
"My gaurds." Endymion whispered. "My.. Brothers."  
  
"You will not fight alone, Agu-Tai!" A voice seemed to scream as a beam of read seemed to  
light the clouds and fog. "I am with you! SPIRAL TWISTER! BWAAAH!"  
  
The Spiral-Twister attack, though relatively weak, was unexpected enough to make the   
Death-Phantom flinch!  
  
"METEOR-WING !!"  
  
The Death-Phantom found himself pummeled by a hail of fireballs. But his assailant was  
still hidden in the clouds and fog.  
  
Suddenly, a figure swooped to the ground and landed. The back of her her neck, upper body   
and back were covered in feather of vivid reds, and her wings were red, pink, yellow, and blue. Her tail   
was red, yellow and blue.   
  
As she landed, the woman took a more human apperance, though not entirely loosing the   
feathers. Her parrot-like beak became a helmet on her forehead, shielding her eyes a little as they   
shown like rubies. The grey tunic she wore , and the cape the went with it, were neatly trimmed in red.  
  
"Sora-chan?" Venus asked in a hushed tone.  
  
"Iie." The woman-child in the uniform spoke, smiling lovingly to Venus. "We were Sora   
Takenouchi. Andm we were the digimon know as Yokomon, and Byomon, and Birdamon. Now, we are more." She  
embraced the Senshi of Venus. We are Byo-Sora, Minako Aino-san. We are Love."   
  
Byo-Sora gave a suddenly trembling Venus a kiss to reassure her, then turned to the   
Death-Phantom. Byo-Sora looked straight at the Phantom. "Hate, Pain, and Death have no place here. You   
must leave."  
  
"And WHO will make me LEAVE, little-girl? YOU? You, who claim to protect LOVE? Yes. YOU!  
The Pleasure-child! Heeheehee..."  
  
"You know of what I was thought to be, Phantom. You know what I thought of myself back  
then when I was raped. Hai. I remember what others said. But I know what my Mama wrote. I know what   
she still feels for me. And I know what I have become! I protect the LOVE of my family amd friends!  
And OTHER families! With OTHER friends! YOU cannot destroy that love! And that animal that VIOLATED  
me cannot destroy me! The love I protect feeds me, and I feed it!!" Byo-Sora took to the sky worse   
more. "METEOR-WIND!!!!"  
  
"You cannot fight alone, Byo-sora!" Agu-tai said.   
  
"And HOW will YOU defeat ME?" the Death-Phantom asked. "YOU? Who call yourself 'COURAGE'?  
To have courage, means to have no FEAR! And my Shadows brought out the FEAR that lives IN you, Taichi  
Kamiya! GO !! RUN liked the scared rabbit you are! You will welcome DEATH when it comes. It is a perfect  
world for you- no more fear." The Death-Phantom laughed maniacally.  
  
"Hai. I was scared of your Shadows, Phantom." Agu-tai admitted, "I was afraid of me. But   
Courage is not the absence of fear. It is not the covering up of fear. It is FACING your fears and   
CONQUERING them! NOVA-BLAST!!"  
  
Flames buffeted the Death-Phantom from two sides, pushing him away from the Royal-Family.  
  
"BAKA!" The Death-Phantom shouted. "You may be STRONG. But I am STRONGER! For I am DEATH!!  
And Death controls ALL!! I have you friends, now, and I CONTROL their POWERS!!"  
  
"That the annoying thing about Evil," Ikakku-jyou chuckled from under a greenish glow.   
"It makes grandiose statements it can't back up. Hello, Agu-tai!"  
  
"Hai. It's your basic flaw-in-the-program!" Tento-shiro smiled from within a purple glow.  
"The Villians NEVER take in all the variables that can happen. Kind of sad, actually."  
  
"A flaw?" The Death-Phantom sneered at the young warrior. "In MY plan? If there is, you will  
never exploit it, Dust-Child! You are flawed yourself! You do not BELONG!!"  
  
"The Shadows gave you the wrong information, Phantom! It was wrong centuries ago, and it is   
wrong NOW! I know where I belong! The Neo-Queen and Princess told me where I belong! The Aunt and Uncle who  
love me told me where I belong! My PARENTS told me where I belong! And." Tento-shiro looked defiantly at the   
Death-Phantom, "my HEART tells me where I belong! It is YOU," the boy pointed at the Phantom, "who does  
not belong. Leave !"  
  
"I belong here." The Death-Phantom bellowed, "This World BELONGS to DEATH!!!!"  
  
"It's actually rather boring if you think of it, the way the villians fight and what they   
fight for?" Lilly-Mimi thought aloud. "Death? How more monotonous can a world get?" Her pink aura began   
to fade around her.   
  
"You DARE speak against ME?" The Death-Phantom roared. "I am DEATH! And you are mine!"  
  
"We've heard that already." Gabu-Matsuo's soft voice floated on the on the breeze as the   
young man's blue aura fade. "As for Death controlling us, I certainly don't feel dead."  
  
"That can easily be arranged." The Death-Phantom growled.  
  
"Gabu-Matsuo!" Byo-Sora cried out.  
  
"You are HERE!" Agu-tai cried out as he hugged the young man.  
  
"Hai. I am here." Gabu-Matsuo whispered softly as my embraced his two companions.   
"Friendship will always be here!"  
  
"Death no longer has a place at the tables of Crystal-Tokyo!" Gato-Hikari cried out as she   
bounded through the fog.  
  
"And the Fear of it is banished FOREVER beyond the horizons!" Pato-Takeru triumphantly cried.  
  
"We will see about that." The Death-Phantom snapped. "I will HAVE my vengeance on the House   
of TSUKINO!!"  
  
Agu-tai calmed himself down. 'Listen, minna!' He telepathically called the the Digital-Senshi,  
along with Sailors Uranus and Venus and the Royal-Family. 'The Death-Phanton CAN be hurt! Byo-Sora and I   
found that out already. And, he said can be destroyed. But, we will need ALL the Senshi here to do that!  
Also, we need to make sure the the King, Neo-Queen, and Princess stay safe. Our families will be let down   
greatly if we fail our promises to them!"  
  
'What is your plan, My Brother?' Gabu-Matsou asked, his eyes steady and a smile curling on   
his lips.  
  
'A little tricky.' Agu-tai grinned. 'You Majesty? Your Highness? You will have to trust us   
enough to go air-borne for a time ! Will you be able to?'  
  
'Hai, Agu-tai!' Serenity and Chibiusa responded.  
  
'Hai.' Agu-tai continued. 'Byo-sora! You, Lilly-mimi, and Tento-shiro will take flight!   
Gato-Hikari and Pato-Takeru will digi-volve and join you. You must keep Serenity and Chibiusa away from  
the Death-Phantom and help distract him long enough for the other Senshi to arrive! I, Gabu-matsuo,   
Ikkaku-jyou, King Endymion, Uranus, and Venus will try to occupy his thoughts here until the others   
arrive. Now, Go!'  
  
Byo-sora then took flight once more, circling around The Death-Phantom and diverting his   
attention. "Meteor WING !!"  
  
Lilli-mimi and Tento-shiro then grabbed Serenity and Chibiusa and flew up into the sky.  
  
"Pato-Tekaru! Digivolve to.. ANGEMON!!"  
  
"Gato-Hikari! Digivolve to.. ANGEWOMON!!"  
  
"Hey! Death-Phantom!" King Endymion called up. "Have you seen my wife and daughter?"  
  
"Nani?" The Phantom looked down. "Where are Serenity and the Small-Lady? I will rend their   
marrow from their BONES !!"  
  
"We are up here, Death-Phantom!" Serenity smiled. Then, she was tossed from Tento-shiro to  
Byo-sora.  
  
"Whoops," chuckled Tento-shiro, "I seemed to have misplaced someone. Oh, well.. ELECTRO-  
SHOCKER!!" A bal of electricity hit the Death-Phantom, staggering him.  
  
"Celestial ARROW!!"  
  
"Hand of FATE!!"  
  
Angewomon and Angemon hit the Death-Phantom from behind, throwing him off-balance.  
  
"NANI?" The Death-Phantom roared, spinning around to face to angels. "You think me a toy,  
to be played with?"  
  
Lilli-mimi tossed Chibiusa to Tento-shiro, then cupped her hands together and aimed.  
"Flower-CANNON!!" The seedball hit the Phantom in the neck, throwing him off even more. Then, Lilli-mimi  
flew to another location before the Death-Phantom spun toward the direction she'd hit him from.  
  
Byo-sora tossed Serenity to Angemon. "Spiral TWISTER! BWAAAAH!" As the Death-Phantom   
turned towards her, Byo-sora struck again. "Meteor WING!!" She caught the Death-Phantom in the face!  
  
"You will PAY for that!!" The Death-Phantom screeched.  
  
"Just put it on my bill!" Byo-sora laughed.. and flew just out of reach.  
  
'This is FUN!' Neo-Queen Serenity laughed.  
  
'Are you alright, Your Majesty?' Angemon asked mind-to-mind.  
  
'Gomen.' Neo-Queen Serenity blushed. 'It is just that I have never felt this alive in over  
a thousand years!' Serenity giggled.  
  
'Quite understandable, Your Majesty!' Angewomon said.  
  
'You've been reading my MIND!' Serenity giggled again. There was no use to appear angry. It   
would have been a lie.  
  
'Gomen.' Angewomon apologized. 'It is just the psychic-links we established seem very strong  
at the moment!'  
  
'It is alright!' Serenity smiled. 'Just one favor, please? Do not let Mars or Mercury know?   
They would kill me!' Another giggle escaped the Neo-Queen.  
  
'Angemon? When you get ready to toss me again, use a slow-pitch.'  
  
'Why?' Angemon asked.  
  
'You will see!'  
  
Angemon pitched Serenity to Angewomon as instructed. And Serenity drew out her scepter.  
  
"Moon.. Cosmic.. Haert.. ACHE !!!!"  
  
"YEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGH !!!!" The Death-Phantom screamed. "You will PAY for that,   
Serenity ! You will SUFFER !!"  
  
"Pink.. Sagur.. Heart.. ATTACK !!!!"  
  
Chibiusa had been quietly listening to her mother's plan, and considered it a good one.  
And, so, she hit the Death-Phantom from where she was, directly across from Serenity! The "Pink-sugar   
hearts" struck in a line across the Phantom's shoulders.  
  
"BAKA!" The Death-Phantom screamed. "I shall grind your bones to DUST! The eagles shall   
grow THIN for lack of you!"  
  
"Agu-tai ! Warp-digivolve to.. WAR-GREYMON !!"  
  
"Gabu-matsuo ! Warp-digivolve to.. METAL-GARURUMON !!"  
  
"Ikkaku-jyou ! Digivolve to.. ZUDOMON !!"  
  
King Endymion, Venus, and Uranus scambled to take their positions.  
  
"URANUS.. WORLD-SHAKING !!!!"  
  
"VENUS.. LOVE-CHAIN WHIP !!!!"  
  
"TERRA-FORCE !!!!"  
  
"METAL WOLF-CLAW !!!!"  
  
"Vulcan's HAMMER !!!!"  
  
Silently, Ensymion threw an unerring hail of razor-like roses. Each one was embued with  
the power of the planet he was King and Protector of.  
  
"Nani?" The Death-Phantom froze a little. "A two-front attack?"  
  
"We shall be RID of you, Death-Phantom !" Neo-Queen Serenity cried.  
  
"Hai!" Tento-shiro responded, "Just as we DEFEATED your allies !"  
  
"Hai?" the Death-Phantom asked casually. "And HOW was that?"  
  
"TEAMWORK !!!!" Sailorsaturn cried out as in answer for her Digi-Senshi partner. She   
then closed her violet eyes and concentrated.  
  
'Fall back, minna.' Tento-shiro advised.  
  
The airforce, Neo-Queen, and Neo-Princess retreated retreated back to ground-level.  
  
"Ah!" The Death-Phantom smiled. "You are giving up? It IS a let-down.. makes it   
makes it so much EASIER to DESTROY you with one BLAST!!" The Death-Phantom let loose his darkest   
energies. "SAYONARA !!!!"  
  
Tento-shiro took careful aim again with the Silence-glaive. "ELECTRO-SHOCKER!!!!"  
  
The Death-Phantom screamed in pain and rage.  
  
"SILENCE WALL !!!!" Sailorsaturn shouted in defience as Tento-shiro gave back the glaive.  
  
The dark energy wasted itself on Sailorsaturn's defence field.  
  
"You have not learned from your last defeat, Demon!" Sailorjupiter shouted as Sailorsaturn   
lowered the defensive shield. "You STILL OVERestimate YOUR stengths and UNDERestimate your opponents!  
JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION !!!!"  
  
"Ohhhh.. That TICKLES, Ladyjupiter! And WHO, tell me," the Phantom asked tauntingly, "are   
my most-worthy opponents?"  
  
The answer was quick in coming.  
  
"Flower-CANON !!!!"  
  
"Electro-SHOCKER !!!!"  
  
"Metal WOLF-CLAW !!!!"  
  
"TERRA-FORCE !!!!"  
  
"WING-BLADE !!!!"  
  
"Vulcan's HAMMER !!!!"  
  
"Hand-of-FATE !!!!"  
  
"CELESTIAL ARROW !!!!"  
  
"Saturn Silence-WALL !!!!"  
  
"Neptune Deep-SUBMERGE !!!!"  
  
"Uranus World-SHAKING !!!!"  
  
"VENUS WHIP !!!!"  
  
"Mercury Aqua-RHAPSODY !!!!"  
  
"Mars Flame-SNIPER !!!!"  
  
"Pluto Dead-scream."  
  
The Death-Phantom was staggered- but not fallen- by the blasts.  
  
"That.. HURTS !!!! But! It.. did not kill! There is only ONE   
thing that will.. destroy me. And THAT.. I will NOT let you USE!!!!" The Death-  
Phantom gestured. "I am DEATH! Come to ME, my children! Come, the Armies of the   
DEAD!!!!"  
  
The mists thickened and moaned- then chanted.  
  
"Ghosts ?" Agu-tai glanced up worriedly.  
  
"What can ghosts do ?" The tone in Gabu-matsuo's words expressed  
more fear than he wished to expose.  
  
"Ghosts can do many things." Answered Chibiusa. "Including bring  
painful memories back to life."  
  
"Hai!" The Death-Phantom giggled. "And these ghosts bring back-  
ALL those dirty little memories that continue to gnaw at the Senshi! The   
memories that will DESTROY them !!!! My children, DO MY BIDDING !!!!"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Nani?" The Death-Phantom asked increduously.  
  
"Iie. We will not harm our own."  
  
Tento-shiro looked up in suprise as he look up, recognizing the  
small voices of defience. "Aunt Kana? Uncle Suon?" He looked around "Mama? Papa?"  
  
"We said we would always be here." Tento-shiro's father said.  
  
All the Senshi looked around. All could feel love and concern   
cocooning them. Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto felt the presence of their parents,  
long-dead but always around. Sailorsaturn felt her father's, Dr. Tomoe's, loving   
arms protectively embrace her.  
  
Agu-tai and Gato-Hikari looked around them at their Mother and Father,  
and Wizardmon and the Numamon.  
  
Gabu-Matsuo and Pato-takeru looked around them at the reassuring smiles  
of their parents. And Gabu-matsuo felt something else- or, someone else.   
  
Gabu-matsuo looked around. 'They are here for me', he smiled. Hiro, Ikiko,  
and Harada smiled back, and joined Mr. and Mrs. Ishida in a protective circle around   
the brothers.  
  
Sailormars looked around at the spirits aiding her. She saw her parents  
and grandfather, and Yuuichirou. She also felt the presence of another. She felt love  
emenating from that presence.  
  
"Jadeite.."  
  
Sailorjupiter dared to open up her eyes in responce to the comforting   
warmth around her. She saw her parents tolding her lovingly, their smiled driving away   
all her fears. She saw Shinozaki gaurding her, as he said he always would. And she felt   
another, weaving a coccoon of loving-protection around her.  
  
"Nephrite.."  
  
Lilly-mimi found herself in the protective embrace of the Tachikawa-clan.  
She also felt others around her- Sukamon, Chuumon, and Piximon.  
  
Byo-sora found herself in the protective embrace of her mother and father.   
  
Venus found herself supported by her mother and father. The Ainos smiled  
at their daughter. Motoki and Unazaki were also there to give their strength.. as was   
another.  
  
"Kunzite.."  
  
Murcury found herself surrounded by her family once more. Her mother and   
father were supporting her, as was Ryu Uwada, with a love she thought she felt only too-  
honored to feel again. And, then, she felt another, just as loving and protective.  
  
"Zoisite.."  
  
Ikkaku-jyou closed his eyes and smiled. It was good to feel his family   
with him once more. All the Kiddo-clan was gathered around him, with his mother, father,  
and older-brother, Shin, closest to him. 'You with never to alone', they seemed to say,  
'we will never allow it!'  
  
Ikkaku-jyou slowly opened his eyes.. and smiled. "Hai", he responded, then   
whispered as a look of resolution set his face, "You will be alright, Noriko, I promise this!"  
  
"Mama-san.." Chibiusa whispered. "It is strange.. but I feel safe, even   
in the midst of this battle." The Neo-Princess then looked around her.. and gasped slightly.  
In a circles around her family, she saw them: Her grandfather, Kenji; her uncle, Shingo;  
and her grandmothers, Ikuko and Serenity. How she remembered her mother speak of them all   
so lovingly! And, beside her father, Chibiusa saw two shades that looked so much like the   
King, they could only be her Grandmother and Grandfather Chiba! And there were others Usagi  
knew, two who had survived the Icy-Sleep- Naru Oosaka and Umino Gurio. They were as much   
family to Serenity as she and Mamoru. And there was one other.   
  
She was a ghost the Neo-Queen remembered with awe and a bit of fear.  
  
"Beryl.."  
  
"DEATH-PHANTOM!" Beryl's ghost spoke defiently. "When Sailormoon fought the   
Generals and I to our deaths- especially me- she freed our souls from servitude to the Dark  
Forces! That is a debt I cannot begin to repay." She smiled sweetly to Neo-Queen Serenity.  
"But it is a debt I will start to repay. We will NOT be used by evil AGAIN! And Serenity   
will NOT die by your order! This.. I SWEAR!!!!"  
  
"'The dead shall return'.." Tento-shiro began, remembering the Prophecy.  
  
"'To aide those whome they cherish'." Ikkaju-jyou finished the line.  
  
"Give all your energy to the Senshi!" Beryl cried.  
  
Ghostly energies flowed in and around the Inner-, Outer- and Digital-senshi.  
And a protective dome formed over the Senshi.  
  
"DEATH-PHANTOM!" Neo-Queen Serenity shouted. "You have memory has haunted my  
family and friends for the LAST time! With every part of my being, I will destroy you NOW!"  
  
"Yes. YES!" The Phantom goaded Serenity now. "DO that, Your Majesty! Do what   
you KNOW you MUST! Heheh. use GINZHUISHOU! It is the ONLY thing that will rid us of each   
other!"  
  
Slowly, the Ginzhuishou formed between Serenity's hands.  
  
"Mama-san.. do not do this.." Chibiusa whispered through her tears. "You will  
die.."  
  
"Hai, Serenity!" The Phantom giggled. "Hitoribocchi." The Phantom whispered.   
"You will meet death. Hitoribocchi."  
  
The Ginzhuishou began to radiate power .. the life-force of it's Mistress.  
  
The protective-circle of spirits around the Royal-Family began to flicker.  
  
Chibiusa, in desperation, joined her life force to Serenity's.  
  
"Sayonara.." Neo-queen Serenity whispered to Chibiusa through her tears.  
  
"My revenge is HERE!" The Death-Phantom cackled. "I will be destroyed. Hai.  
But, the House of Serenity shall be NO MORE!!!!"  
  
'Iie.' Gato-Hikari's thoughts rang loudly over the cries of despair. "The   
House of Serenity will not die this day.' Then, with a nod of understanding from Pluto,  
The Digital-Senshi of Light spoke up. "Senshi, do what you MUST!"  
  
The Innersenshi and Outersenshi then poured their totality, everything   
they were and hoped to be, into the Digital-senshi.  
  
"MERCURY STAR-POWER!!!!"  
  
"VENUS STAR-POWER!!!!"  
  
"MARS STAR-POWER!!!!"  
  
"JUPITER STAR-POWER!!!!"  
  
"SATURN STAR-POWER!!!!"  
  
"URANUS STAR-POWER!!!!"  
  
"NEPTUNE STAR-POWER!!!!"  
  
"PLUTO STAR-POWER!!!!"  
  
As the Inner- and Outersenshi fell from the giving of themselves,  
the Digital-senshi took aims with their now-combined powers and gave them to   
Chibiusa.  
  
"Reliability!"  
  
"Love!"  
  
"Hope!"  
  
"Sincerity!"  
  
"Knowledge!"  
  
"Courage!"  
  
"Friendship!"  
  
"Light!"  
  
Chibiusa now fed this energy into her Mother.  
  
"Death-Phantom!" Serenity screamed. "BEGONE!!!!"  
  
In a flash, the war was over. The Death-Phantom was vanquished,   
as the Victor lie near death.  
  
Slowly, the spirits of the Dead wer able to coax the victors back  
to the Land of the Living. As a soft rain answered prayers to revive them, the   
Royal Family and the Senshi slowly opened their eyes and looked around. Neo-Queen   
Serenity was the last to react.  
  
"What hapened ?" Serenity got up and looked wildly around.   
"Endymion ! Chibiusa !"   
  
A soft, amused chuckle reached the Neo-Queen's ears. "Still my sister,"  
Shingo laughed. "Up late.. and oblivious to the world!"  
  
"Shingo!" Endymion's voice, even as soft as it was, boomed over the   
ghost's words. "Let my wife rest."  
  
"She may be Queen, and a Goddess," the spirit said in mock-indignation,  
"but she is still- and will always be- my sister. I would never intentionally hurt   
her!"  
  
"Arigatou, Shingo." Serenity smiled.  
  
"I will always be here, Serenity. Usagi." Shingo bowed to his sister.  
  
"As will we all." Naru smiled. "We will wait for you to join us."  
  
"I wish to be with you all, again!" The Neo-Queen smiled, then hugged her   
daughter. "But, I can not leave just now."  
  
Chibiusa hugged her mother lightly.  
  
"Nor would we expect you to!" Serenity and Ikuko sang out in unison.   
  
"It is still hard," Serenity said, "fighting Ginzhuishou's pull on   
your life. You put up a valient battle, my daughter!"  
  
"It was not me, alone!" The Neo-Queen gently corected the lunar-spirit.  
"It was also my daughter's doing!" She softly hugged her daughter. "Arigatou, Chibiusa."  
  
"I could not have done it without my friends and advisors, Mama-san!"  
  
"And who are they? May I ask?" said Beryl.  
  
Chibiusa bowed in introduction. "Mama-san? Papa-san? Honored spirits.  
These are the Keepers of Reliabilty, Love, Hope, Sincerity, Knowledge, Courage,   
Friendship, and Light! These are they who will advise me when the time of my ascent   
comes. These are my Senshi!"  
  
As the curtain or family and friends parted from around them, Ikkaku-jyou,  
Biyo-sora, Pato-Takeru, Lilly-mimi, Tento-shiro, Agu-tai, Gabu-matsuo, and Gato-Hikari  
stepped forward and bowed before the audience, and to their presesnt and future Queens.  
  
  



	10. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Digimon in Neo-Queen Serenity's Court.  
  
A Sailormoon - Digimon Crossover fanfiction.  
  
By: Kelly Paul Graham.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
DISCLAIMER: The main characters in this story are not mine.   
  
The Digimon and Digi-destined and their families belong to their creator, Miyoshi Houso,   
and Toei Animation.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity, King Endymion, Chibiusa ("Small Lady"), the Sailorsenshi, Umino Gurio,   
Naru Oosaka, Beryl and the Four Generals, the Families of the Sailorsenshi, Crystal Tokyo,   
and the Death Phantom, are the property of their creator, Naoko Takeuchi, and Toei Animation.  
  
NOTES:   
  
Another Digi-fan has let me know (more or less), in reference to another fiction I have written   
("Friends Forever"), that I have Ishida-san's first name wrong. Well, mistakes can happen. But,   
It's too late for me to change names. So.... "Matsuo", meet "Yamato"! "Yamato", meet "Matsuo"!   
  
I don't remember WHERE I got the idea the "Matsuo" was "Matt"'s original Japanese name, but   
that's what I have it as ^_^  
  
Also, I must tip my hat for the ideas for Sora's/Byomon's and Taichi's/Agumon's   
digivolving-transformations! These ideas were borrowed from other series. Sora/Byomon will  
(for better or worse) look alot like The Sorceress from "He-Man", albeit more like a perrot.  
  
Taichi/Agumon will end up looking alot like the Sleezaks from the old Sid & Marty  
Kroft Saturday-morning show, "Land of the Lost".  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A month had passed since the battle with the Death-Phantom and His   
Shadows, a month where all the Senshi were left to recuperate- and reflect-   
to the best of their abilities.   
  
The Digital-Senshi were in deep-reflection.  
  
Agu-tai found himself at the edge of the Royal-Gardens, looking out   
over the bay and distant ocean.   
  
'Much has happened to us sinnce that day at summer-camp, so far away.'   
He thought sighing to himself. 'We are home now.. and yet...'  
  
"Do you wish to be alone, Agu-Tai?" A concerned voice came out in a   
whine.  
  
"Iie, Gabu-Matsuo!" The reptilian-humaniod motioned to the garden-wall   
he was sitting on. "Please.. come sit down."  
  
"You seem a bit restive, my friend", Gabu-Matsou noted.  
  
"I do?" Agu-tai asked. "Well, I am. We have been here.. a month? And   
when we came here, we were away from home.. how long?"  
  
"It seemed to us two weeks." Gabu-Matsuo answered with a sigh..   
and another whine.  
  
"Hai. And yet, we were gone for over a thousand years! And, this past   
month, I have suddenly felt every year."  
  
"Hai." The young wolf-boy agreed. "It is as if the adrineline-high we   
were on fighting the Death-Phantom and his puppets wore off and took everything   
we had!"  
  
"Hai." Agu-tai agreed. "But that if only part of it. I've been trying   
to grieve.. for those we knew.. those we left behind. On Earth and the Digital-World."  
  
"Hai." Gabu-matsuo said sadly. "I have fought to let myself feel that,   
also. I had to say 'Goodbye' to one family, then meet and make another family," he   
glanced toward Agu-tai shyly, "then reunite with my old family again just in time   
to leave again." Gabu-matsuo started to cry as he grabbed Agu-tai and held on tightly.   
"And I never got to say 'Goodbye'!"  
  
"I know.. I know.." Agu-tai softly caressed his friend reassuring. "It   
is only recently I've been able to say 'Goodbye'. We have been running and fighting   
for so long, it is hard to slow down and think."  
  
"It is." Tento-shiro softly said as he walked out from inside the garden.   
"At times, I welcomed to need to fight, especially last month. It gave me a reason   
not to say 'Good-bye'! After we came back from Odaiba, I knew my family was still   
with me, in spirit, so I told myself I did not have to say 'Good-bye'!" He choked   
back a tear. "But.. part of me.. knows that I have to.. let them go, if that is their   
wish. But, I have never been good at partings. 'Sayonara' has never been an easy   
word for me."   
  
"Why should it be, Tento-shiro?" Byo-sora asked as she softly landed and   
perched between Agu-tai and Gabu-matsuo. "Why should it be an easy word for any of   
us? When we faced the Nyotismon the first time was also the first time.. I.. realized  
how much Mama-san really LOVED me! And, when we got back home, all I wanted to do was   
hide in her embrace! And tell her how much I loved her. But.." The tears started to   
fall as Byo-sora whispered. "I never got the chance."  
  
Chibiusagi stood by her mother as they listened to their friends,   
concealing themselves in the shadows and foliage of the garden.  
  
"Neither did I get a chance to tell my family how I felt." Ikkaku-jyou   
said as he came from the palace' Hospital-Wards. "I know they know how I feel- as  
Usagi-chan said, ghosts can do many things- but there is something to be said for   
being able to speak your heart."  
  
"You speak wisely, Ikkaku-jyou!" Lilly-Mimi spoke up, with some fruit  
in her arms. "And from the heart! It is no wonder you are a Healer. And my heart   
has stayed pained since the fight- and before. My heart is sad, because my lips   
were not able to speak. My parents spoke of their love for me.. but I am still not   
able to reply!"  
  
"Why is the fruit in in your arms, Lilly-mimi?" Ikkaku-jyou asked.  
  
"Gomen, Big-brother!" Lilly-mimi answered. "I have felt a little   
nervous, and I eat when I am nervous!"  
  
"No need for apologies, Lilly-mimi!" Tento-shiro smiled.  
  
"Arigatou, Little-Brother." Lilly-mimi whispered.  
  
"No need for 'thank-you's, Big-sister." Tento-shiro blushed.  
  
"Nani?" Agu-tai asked. "'Big-brother'? 'Little-brother'? 'Big-sister'?"  
  
"Gomen!" Lilly-mimi bowed to Agu-tai. "We have been through so much,  
I feel we are all family, now. And, I have felt that way, to an extent, since we  
fought the Apocolymon."  
  
"So have I felt!" Tento-shiro said with a bow.  
  
"And I!" Ikkaku-jyou added.  
  
"That is how I have felt," Gabu-matsuo said softly, "that we are family  
now! But, I still feel a need to grieve for my old family! May I have a banana,   
Lilly-mimi?" Gabu-matsuo added apologetically. "I am a bit hungry."  
  
"Of course, Gabu-matsuo!" Lilly-mimi handed a banana to the wolfen Senshi   
of Friendship. "Would you care for one, Agu-tai? Byo-sora?"  
  
"Hai, Lilly-mimi!" Agu-tai said. "Arigatou!"  
  
"Iie." Byo-sora smiled. "I would love some of your apricots, however!"  
  
"I hope Neo-Queen Serenity does not mind our eating the royal fruit."   
Gabu-matsuo said between bites of banana.  
  
"I do not mind," the Neo-Quen responded, "that is why the fruit is there."  
  
"Your Majesty!" Byo-sora said with a start. "Your Highness! You.. heard us?"  
  
"Hai." Serenity apologized. "We did not mean to! But, once we were here, we  
decided you needed, as Lilly-mimi said, to let your hearts speak."  
  
"Gomen, Your Majesty" Gabu-matsuo sighed, " I.. do not mean to sound ungrateful  
for what you have done for us, and are doing. But, I need to say 'Sayonara' to my family   
and friends. Although I know that sounds silly, as their spirits are still around us."  
  
"It is not silly, Gabu-matsuo-san!" Neo-Queen Serenity smiled. "After the   
Icy-Sleep, when I found my family had.. died.. I needed some time to grieve. And, after  
both the War and Blackmoon Invasion, I found I need to grieve again, even for my   
enemies. Hai, our families' spirits are still with us, but we need to mourn.. that which   
is lost. Come! I had Makoto make some baskets. And, Usagi and I have gathered some blankets.  
Night may fall before we return from Odaiba."  
  
"May I come, too? Your Majesty?" A small voice said.  
  
Ikkaku-jyou turned around. "Nori-chan?"  
  
"She wished to come outside." Ami smiled apologetically.  
  
"No need for apologies!" Serenity and Ikkaku-jyou smiled.  
  
"You may come, Noriko-can", the Neo-Queen smiled, "if it is alright with   
your doctors."  
  
"Then it is settled?" Gato-Hikari spoke up.  
  
Agu-tai looked up with a start at his sister. "How long have you been here,  
Gato-Hikari?"   
  
"Long enough to see Byo-sora landing." Gato-hikari admitted.  
  
"And you did not speak?" Gabu-matsuo asked.  
  
"There was no need." Pato-takeru answered his brother. "You spoke for us.  
"I do have one question, though! When do we leave, Your Majesty?"  
  
************************************  
  
The graves were just as they had left them the previous day. The Digi-senshi  
with to straighten-up the area little, and then they straightened up themselves.  
  
The royal-family and inner- and outersenshi kept a respectful silence on the  
perimeter of the burial-ground. This time was for the Digi-senshi alone.  
  
"You did not have to come!" Mrs. Tachikawa smiled. "We are always around you!"  
  
"Hai." Lilly-mimi spoke reverently. "This I know. But, I needed to come! I need  
to mourn.. what was, and what might have been.. like Neo-Queen Serenity said. And, I need..  
to say 'Sayonara', to let you make your next journey. If that is to be he way."  
  
"Lilly-mimi," her father said, "that is very kind of you. Not all would do so   
for their parents. But, we will never leave your side! We love you!"  
  
The flower-child of Sincerity felt loving arms solidify around her.  
  
"Mama-san! Papa-san!" Lilly-mimi softly cried. "Arigatou! I love you!"  
  
"Mama-san.. Papa-san..", Byo-sora began. "I never got to say, 'I love you'."  
The bird-girl of Love began to tremble, and then cry. "And I wanted to.. so much!"  
  
"Our daughter," Mrs. Takenouchi smiled as she and her husband solidified, "we  
always knew you loved us! As we have always loved you!"  
  
"Hai. But.." Sora held tightly to her parents as she cried, "I never got to say   
it out loud to you! You needed to hear it." Then she whispered. "I needed to hear it."  
  
"Papa-san? Mama-san?" Gabu-matsuo began, "I wanted.. I.. needed.. to tell you  
that I love you. And I was never able to. Something, inside, always made me hold those back."  
  
"Hai." Ishida Shigaru said. "It is something that haunted your mother and I, also,  
not being able to express the good feelings toward each other. Always the bad. However, we   
always knew how you felt. Inside. You and your brother."  
  
"How could you?" Gabu-matsuo exclaimed. "I did not.. even know how I felt.. until  
I realized I had to say it!"  
  
"Then say it, Gabu-matsuo." Mrs. Ishida smiled warmly as she and her husband   
enclosed Gabu-matsuo and Pato-takeru. "Say it, my son!"  
  
"I love you!" Gabu-matsuo softly cried.  
  
Pato-Takeru smiled through his tears.  
  
"Why.. is it so hard?" Agu-tai softly cried in his parents' arms. "I can say   
'I love you', but can I love you enough.. to let you go? How can I say 'Sayonara'?"  
  
"You do not have to say it," Mrs. Kamiya said softly, "your father and I will stay  
here as long as we have to! We will wait for you and Gato-Hikari!"  
  
"But, that is not fair!" Gato-hikari cried. "That is not right! You deserve your   
rest, and should go on!"  
  
"We shall have our rest," Mr. Kamiya said, "when we are together once more. Then,  
we may move on. We may."  
  
The Kamiyas protectively held on to their children.  
  
"I need to say this." Tanto-shiro said to the four spirits in front of him.  
  
"We know." Aunt Kana said.  
  
"We love you, our son." Uncle Soun smiled.  
  
"Hai." Tento-shiro trembled as he spoke. "I love you, too. Which is why..   
I have always.. found it.. hard.. to say.." Tento-shiro took a deep breath to still a   
shakiness in his vioce. "'Sayonara'."  
  
"You are.. leaving us, Tento-shiro?" his mother asked.  
  
"Iie. I do not want to. That is why I found it so hard to say. I always   
thought the parting would be permanant."  
  
"And now..?" his father asked.  
  
"I do not wish you to go! Not yet. But, if that is fate, how can I hold   
you here? Especially, if doing so would hurt you. If.. part of me is to be lonely..  
so be it."  
  
"Iie." Tento-shiro's mother said. "You will not feel loneliness. We love  
you, our son, and will only leave when you are with us!"  
  
"I know.. that you wish to stay!" Ikkaku-jyou told his parents and Shin.  
"And I know that you will stay.. for me. That is not why I'm saying 'Sayonara'. I guess  
it is like Neo-Queen Serenity said. We all need to mourn. When we said our farewells  
last time, I guess I thought that this could happen. But, I thought that I would be   
the one.. to die!"  
  
"Hai." Shin said. "You were not expecting it to be us."  
  
"Hai." Ikkaku-jyou nodded and slowly closed his eyes. "So now, part of   
me mourns, as Serenity says, for you, for me, for what was and might have been."  
  
"Do not mourn too greatly our passing, our son." Mr. Kiddo embraced his   
son. "We will still be here, waiting for you! And, if you need us, we will be around   
you!"  
  
"Hai." Ikkaku-jyou slowly opened his eyes.  
  
The soft green aura of reliability shown around each of the Kiddo-spirits  
as if reaffirming the Senshi of Reliability.  
  
"Little-brother!" Shin said. "I see you have a friend with you!"  
  
"Hai." Ikkaku-jyou smiled as he held to Noriko. "This is Nori-chan."   
  
"Komban-wa, Oniisan!" Noriko bowed to Shin.  
  
"Komban-wa, small one!" Shin smiled back.  
  
"'Oniisan'?" The Senshi of Reliability asked.  
  
"Hai!" Shin smiled to his brother. "Noriko is my great-granddaughter,   
several times-over!" The ghost then asked, "would you watch over her, Ikkaku-jyou?"  
  
The aura of green glowed even brighter around the Senshi.   
  
"Hai."   
  
Chibiusa looked up at her parents. "They will be alright", she smiled.  
  
"Hai." King Endymion spoke softly. "They will be, with someone to guide   
them. This is our home, we are used to it. But, the Digi-senshi are new here! It will   
be lonely for a while."  
  
"Hai." Neo-Queen Serenity added. "And they are YOUR Senshi, my daughter!"  
  
"Hai." Chibiusa nodded. "I lead them to the deaths. Now, I will lead them   
throughtheir lives. It is the least that I can do.. for my friends!"  
  
************************************  
  
The afternoon sun shown brightly on the hills around Crystal-Tokyo.  
And, the air seemed filled with music. The wind blew and the birds sang.  
  
And there was laughter.  
  
The picnic was a happy affair, if a bit noisy. But the Royal-Family would  
have it no other way.  
  
"Who would like some more food?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Who's gaurding the baskets?" Rei asked.  
  
"Serenity." Makoto replied cheerfully.  
  
"Is there any food left?" Ami and Minako chorused good-naturedly.   
  
"Has she eaten all of it?" Ami continued.  
  
"Maybe she's playing with it?" Minako countered.  
  
Makoto and Rei looked slightly aghast and Haruka and Michiru tried to   
supress their giggles.  
  
Serenity tried to act offended, but the laughter spread from her eyes   
to he lips.   
  
"Lady Mercury! Lady Venus!" The Neo-Queen maneged the cry out between giggles.  
"You have just marred my image of innocence. That in treasonous! I'll get you for that!"  
  
"Promises! Promises!"  
  
The Neo-Queen fell as the giggles became gales. "Oh," Serenity said with   
a grin, "you two would just love that, I know."  
  
"Well," Ami said, "correction is useful at times!"  
  
"Did I just hear what I think I just heard?" Tento-shiro asked.  
  
"Yes you did." Hotaru sighed.  
  
"Is Mercury-sama ALWAYS this oblivious to what she says?"  
  
"Hai." Hotaru lowered her face to hide her smile. "Chronic Foot-in-Mouth   
problem!"  
  
"I'll have some more pickles, please!" Pato-takeru said.  
  
"Hai!" The Neo-Queen answered, grateful to the Digi-senshi of Hope for   
veering the conversation back to the food.  
  
"You know it will not last, Mama-san." Chibiusa smiled.   
  
"I wouldn't give Pato-takeru too many more pickles, Your Majesty,"   
Gato-hikari purred, "he's salty enough as is." She smiled and winked at the Senshi   
of Hope.  
  
Pato-takeru turned a few shades of red, and tried to slink off to   
deeper shade, a sudden smile on his face.   
  
"And how would you know about my apprentis' saltiness, Gato-hikari?"  
Rei asked looking straight at the Senshi of Light with a wicked smile.  
  
Agu-tai and Gabu-matsuo found themselves trying to hide their snickers,  
and doing so rather poorly.  
  
Gato-hikari scampered off into the deepest shade possible. "Pato-  
takeru! HELP ME, PLEASE!!"  
  
The snigkers of the Senshis of Courage and Friendship turned into   
gales of laughter.  
  
"I warned you, Mama-san!" Chibiusa laughed. "Once my Aunts start,   
there is no stopping them!"  
  
"Hai." Serenity sighed.. then burst into laughter.   
  
Ikkaku-jyou just chuckled as he sat cradling a slightly-sleepy Noriko.  
  
Pato-takeru and Gato-hikaru slowly crept back to the picnic.  
  
"Your Majesties," Gabu-matsuo asked, "There is still one thing that   
puzzles me! We have shown ourselves to be true-defenders to you and Crystal-Tokyo,  
yet I still hear whispers in the city! Why?"  
  
"I have heard the same whispers!" Agu-tai exclaimed. "Why is that?  
Have we not prooved ourselves?"  
  
"Hai!" Neo-Queen Serenity said a bit too quickly. "The Digi-senshi have  
prooved themselves to me, and to all Crystal Tokyo."  
  
"Then why are there still whispers around us?" Agu-tai asked a little  
more sharply.  
  
Gato-Hikari snickered a little.  
  
"Well.." Serenity started.  
  
"Hai?" Gabu-matsuo said. He took Agu-tai's hand for support.  
  
"Haruka?" King Endymion said, his lips forming into a slight smile.   
"Michiru? Do you know anything of this?"  
  
"What would Haruka and Michiru know of this?" Agu-tai asked, with a bit  
of panic in his voice.  
  
"Well.. you see.. Agu-tai.." Haruka stammered.  
  
"Nani?" Gabu-matsuo asked.  
  
"They could have warned you!" Pato-takeru answered with a smile. "About  
being the new targets!"  
  
"'Targets'?" Gabu-matsuo asked.  
  
"For gossip." Gato-hikari added with a wink and bow.  
  
"'Gossip'?" Agu-tai yelped.   
  
"Hai." Pato-takeru started. "It seems that the Princesses Haruka and Michiru  
have been the focus of rumours for many dacades. Maybe centuries."  
  
"Rumours?" Agu-tai asked. He was now griping Gabu-matsuo as if needing   
support. "What kind of rumours? And why are we part of them now?"  
  
"Well," Gato-hikari said slowly. "Supposedly, Haruka and Michiru have a Yuri-  
relationship. So, it seems that the locals think you and Gabu-matsuo are.."  
  
"YAOI?" The Senshi of Courage and Friendship yelped out. Then, they pulled  
their hands away with a jerk. "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWW!!!!"  
  
"What bug bit you, Older-Brother?" Pato-takeru asked, as innocent-looking   
as possible.  
  
"Was it the same bug that bit you, Older-Brother?" Gato-hikari asked, even   
less-able to hide a smile than Pato-takeru.  
  
"Well.. ahh.." Agu-tai stammered. He nervously shifted his gaze from   
Gato-hikari to Gabu-matsuo and back again. "Well.. ummm..", he whined. "Gabu-matsuo?"  
  
"We will talk later," the lupine Senshi of Friendship tried to reassure his   
friend and himself, "alone." Deep-blue eyes looked to the brown-haired reptilian.  
  
"Arigatou, Gabu-san." Agu-tai smiled.  
  
"Why are you two boys so nervous today?" Byo-sora asked as she stuck her   
head between the Gabu-matsuo and Agu-tai. "You need something to calm you down! Here,  
have some fruit!" She then shoved a banana in each boy's mouth.  
  
Agu-tai whimpered a bit.  
  
Gabu-matsuo made a face. "Iss nana doint khase quie hrie", he managed to   
gag out somehow. "Khora, ats hrong wi oo?" He turned to look at Agu-tai again.  
  
"Khe been arao fenus ayot hayint khee?" Agu-tai somehow muttered.  
  
"They look like a couple of egrets." Tento-shiro observed.  
  
"Typhoon Minako..", Sailormercury whispered slowly.  
  
"Has given birth to Typhoon Sora." Ikkaku-jyou smiled as he laughed with  
Noriko.  
  
"I think they look adorable!" Lilly-mimi said. "They really seem to belong   
together."  
  
Sailormercury sat there in shock.  
  
Everyone looked at Lilly-mimi, then shifted their gazes to Sailormercury.  
  
Pato-takeru and Gato-hikari were trying not to laugh out loud.  
  
The Royal-Family and rest of the Neo-Queen's Senshi sat around with sympathetic   
smiles on their faces.   
  
"Kami-sama!" Ami-chan gasped. "I was going to say something like that. That..   
is me!"  
  
"Hai!" Minako, Rei, and Mokoto sang out in chorus. They then hugged Ami.  
  
'Do you think Lilly-mimi realizes what she just implied?' Tento-shiro   
telephatically asked Ikkaku-jyou.   
  
'As of now,' a stunned Ikkaku-jyou told the insectoid-senshi, 'I have no idea.'  
  
Just then, the Senshis of Knowledge and Reliability found themselves being  
gagged with bananas.   
  
"Ambus." Ikkaku-jyou sighed, looking straight at Tento-shiro.  
  
"Oo sedit." Tento-shiro agreed, grinning and blushing slightly.  
  
Noriko fell to the ground, rolling in a fit of giggles!  
  
"I don't want you two bishounen missing out." Lilly-mimi giggled. "POISON-  
IVY!!!" Fingers of vine encircled first Ikkaku-jyou and Tento-shiro, and then the entire   
party: the Royal-Family, Inner-, Outer-, and Digisenshi, and little Noriko. "Group-hug !!!"   
  
As Lilly-mimi squeezed tighter, the laughter became more contagious!  
  
It was good to be home.   
  
  
  
  
  
Sayomara.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
